


Свой человек

by Schmetti



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, marine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetti/pseuds/Schmetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые встречи предрешены в любом из миров</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо чудесным Flagreit и thegamed за помощь!

Ноги утопали в горячем песке. Блики солнца, скачущие по воде, слепили. Занзас, сидя на берегу, жмурился и закрывал глаза ладонью. 

Впереди, в паре сотен метров, качаясь на волнах, стоял корабль. Издалека казалось, на борту никого нет, но Занзас точно знал, что сейчас команда заканчивает погрузку продуктов и воды, и скоро они снова выйдут в море. Они уже прошли Гибралтарский пролив, и до конечной цели осталось совсем ничего — обогнуть Сардинию, а там и до Сицилии рукой подать. Полугодовое плавание подходило к концу. 

Занзас раскинул руки в стороны, загребая пальцами песок, и лег на успевший нагреться за утренние часы берег. По коже скользили гладкие, отполированные тысячами приливов и отливов обломки ракушек. Он подставил лицо солнцу, которое мгновенно скользнуло по смуглой коже, обожгло старые шрамы. Легкий бриз, подувший с моря, взъерошил перья в волосах, пощекотав ими шею.   
Даже в такую погоду на сердце Занзаса было тяжело. 

— Капитан, — раздалось откуда-то сверху; Занзас открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Луссурию. — Мы закончили.

Занзас поднялся, отряхиваясь от песка. Будто и не было тех минут спокойствия. Он мгновенно собрался, на лице его не осталось и тени задумчивости или сомнения. 

— Тогда отплываем.

Бригантина была первым и единственным кораблем Занзаса. Он стал пиратом случайно, даже против своей воли, еще сопляком, не видавшим жизни и не знавшим людей. Тогда он оказался перед выбором — сдохнуть за бортом или остаться в команде. Решение Занзаса было очевидным. Умирать в шестнадцать лет он считал идиотизмом. 

Занзас уже успел повидать многое, но места солнечнее и роднее берегов Средиземного моря он не встречал никогда. Именно поэтому каждый раз они останавливались на Маре Диаболо. Теплый климат, вкусная еда и подходящая база — все, что нужно было людям, изнуренным долгими месяцами в море. Близился конец плавания, и скоро его команду ждало другое море — море выпивки в местных кабаках. Тогда настроение у всех неизменно становилось лучше, и лишь единицы в суете и предвкушении отдыха замечали, что сам Занзас хмурился больше обычного. На него временами будто нападала меланхолия, особенно когда они шли вдоль берегов в ясные тихие дни, и сушу можно было хорошо разглядеть без подзорной трубы. Занзас бросал долгие, полные задумчивости взгляды на тонкую полоску берега вдали и молчал. Команда списывала плохое настроение капитана на усталость, отчасти они были правы. 

 

Занзас поднялся на мостик и осмотрелся. Команда толпилась на палубе, кто-то заканчивал последние приготовления. Занзас чувствовал их нетерпение и готовность отправиться в путь. Паруса, до сих пор зарифленные, поскрипывали, будто напоминали о себе, о том, чтобы их скорее подняли, и они наполнились и задышали свежим морским ветром. 

К кораблю с берега пришвартовалась последняя шлюпка, Луссурия и пара парней быстро затащили ее на борт. Занзас приказал отправляться. 

Он недавно, по морским меркам, стал капитаном. Удача почти не изменяла ему: трюмы бригантины «Вария» были забиты золотом и драгоценностями. Еще больше Занзас планировал получить, встретившись с нужными людьми в Италии. Пара редких вещичек, за которыми он гонялся по всему свету, должны были стоить целое состояние.

Нужно было скорее продать награбленное. Занзас хотел распустить команду на пару месяцев и нанять плотников, чтобы поправить обшивку корабля и заменить пару парусов. Еще не помешало бы набрать новичков — сейчас команда была неполной. Насчет последнего Занзас пока сомневался: его парни знали друг друга давно, и он не был уверен, как повлияет свежая кровь на сплоченность команды. У Занзаса было тридцать два преданных ему человека, и большинство из них могло не только орать с грот-мачты о приближающихся судах, но и неплохо управляться с оружием. Раньше Занзас считал, что этого достаточно. 

Были у него и отъявленные головорезы, но это не спасло от страшного провала полгода назад, когда треть команды погибла в стычке с Вендиче. Тогда, стоя на коленях на залитой кровью палубе, Занзас поклялся отомстить за пережитое унижение. И за каждого убитого. 

— Поднять паруса! — крикнул он. 

Парни зашевелились, и, увидев привычное мельтешение на палубе, Занзас подошел к штурвалу. Дерево, отполированное десятками тысяч прикосновений, было темным и теплым. Оно впитало все солнечные дни, пот ладоней, морскую соль, впитало каждое приключение, происходившее с ними. Всякий раз, вставая у штурвала, как только они снимались с якоря, Занзас испытывал волнение, совсем как когда ему впервые доверили управление кораблем. Сердце его в предвкушении замирало и, казалось, не билось до тех пор, пока волосы не начинал трепать попутный ветер, а бригантина — медленно скользить по волнам. 

 

***

Море было дружелюбным и спокойным, волны лениво бились о борт. Корабль уже несколько часов шел легко и ровно. Неделю назад моряки, добравшиеся до порта Синес на потрепанных рыбацких судах, рассказывали о сильном шторме в открытом море. Занзас решил переждать и отправиться в плавание позже намеченного срока. Они выбились из графика, и теперь, едва погода устоялась, больше не стоило медлить. 

— Рифы прямо по курсу! — закричал Бельфегор с мачты, и Занзас дернул штурвал влево, уводя корабль в сторону от торчащих из воды скал. Им на руку был отлив, и, выйди они в море на несколько дней позже, скалы были бы уже покрыты водой. Корабль мог напороться на них, и тогда они бы сдохли на такой жаре через пару недель. 

Острые пики рифов, торчащие из прозрачной воды, словно спинные плавники акул, были все ближе. Занзас смотрел на них с интересом: к самой середине, где они располагались кучнее всего и образовывали подобие острова, были прибиты обломки корабля. Он был бригом, скорее всего торговым. Занзас, предчувствуя легкую добычу, приказал бросить якорь на безопасном от рифов расстоянии.

Он велел взять с собой оружие и спустить на воду шлюпку. Кроме него, к кораблю отправились еще трое из команды — двое на веслах, третий — правил. Занзас сидел на корме. По мере того, как они приближались к рифам, он видел все больше: угадывалось очертание сломанного киля и мачт, паруса драными тряпками устилали камни и плыли по воде, как белая морская пена. 

Если в кораблекрушении кто-то выжил, можно было подобрать их, а потом продать. Занзас ненавидел возиться с живым товаром, но никогда не отказывался от возможности заработать.   
Он облизнулся и сжал борт лодки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Занзасу не терпелось увидеть, что же они найдут. 

Лодка мягко стукнулась дном о камни, поросшие мхом и кораллами. Занзас спрыгнул на берег — под ботинками захрустело. Клочок суши был совсем маленький. Команда сразу ринулась к завалам, Занзас обошел риф кругом. Все заняло не более пяти минут. Когда он вернулся, на берег уже вытащили пару деревянных сундуков. Рядом сидело четверо выживших: двое мужчин, женщина и молодой парень. Занзас был доволен: чутье не подвело. 

— Что встали, болваны?! — крикнул он. — Дайте им воды. 

Луссурия кинул фляжку, и они вяло начали отбирать ее друг у друга. Смотреть на полутрупов, дерущихся за воду, было неинтересно — Занзас видел подобное десятки раз. Он скомандовал, чтобы ящики грузили в шлюпку и везли на корабль. А потом спросил у одного из выживших, что сидел к нему ближе всех: 

— Сколько вы тут? 

— Шестой день, — прохрипел мужчина, утирая ладонью мокрые губы. — Кораблю не удалось обойти шторм, из-за плохой видимости мы налетели на рифы. 

Занзас кивнул. Все, как он и предполагал. 

— Связать их и на корабль, — распорядился он. 

С пленниками управились быстро — сил сопротивляться ни у кого не было. Женщина заверещала, было, но сразу заткнулась, стоило Занзасу припугнуть ее выстрелом в воздух. 

Тем временем Бельфегор притащил еще один ящик, набитый столовым серебром. 

— Капитан, я видел там еще одного, — кивнул он в сторону обломков. 

— Сюда его. 

— Но капитан, — протянул Бельфегор, — он совсем дохлый. 

Занзас направил пистолет на него, и Бельфегор, оставив сундук, нехотя потащился обратно. 

— Иди с ним, — кивнул Занзас Луссурии, и тот без разговоров отправился следом. 

Человека, которого Занзас увидел парой минут позже, и правда стоило оставить там, где он подыхал. 

Луссурия притащил его на себе и скинул — тот свалился кучей у его ног, вяло путаясь в длинных грязно-серых волосах и потрепанной одежде. Занзас подошел и отобрал меч, который тип, несмотря на слабость, умудрялся держать. 

Рукоять меча была холодной, а сам он — довольно тяжелым. И как хватало сил?.. 

— Мой... — сказал человек у его ног, и Занзас дернул его за плечо, заставляя выпрямиться. Занзас никак не мог разглядеть его лица и оттого злился. 

Предчувствие чего-то плохого витало в воздухе. 

— Твоего тут ничего нет, мусор, — отрезал Занзас. — Ну-ка, окуните его. 

Он с мрачным удовольствием смотрел, как парни подхватили его и потащили к воде. 

Тип не сопротивлялся, лишь слабо отфыркивался и неловко скользил по илистому дну ногами, не в силах встать. 

Когда его приволокли обратно, Занзасу пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы брезгливо не отступить на шаг назад. С пленника ручьями текла вода. Он висел на руках Бельфегора и Луссурии. Они пытались поставить его прямо, но от истощения у него подгибались колени. 

Занзас схватил его за плечо, откинул мокрые волосы назад, и, подцепив пальцами за подбородок, заставил смотреть на себя. Взгляд его был мутный, он то и дело закатывал глаза, отрубаясь, и Занзас мог поклясться, что тип сейчас толком ничего и не видел. 

Занзас скользил взглядом по торчащим скулам, по тонким губам, на которых корочкой выступила морская соль, по темно-бордовому шраму над правой бровью, а потом снова возвращался к глазам.   
Наверное, однажды увидев такие глаза, никогда не забудешь. Занзас отпустил его и сказал, усмехаясь: 

— За него хорошо заплатят. Возьмем с собой. — Он отвернулся, и было понятно, что возражений он не потерпит. 

— Капитан, он сдохнет по пути или сразу, как мы его продадим. И тогда у нас будут проблемы, — вздохнул Бельфегор. — А вдруг он еще и больным окажется... 

— Я тебе не жрать его предлагаю, — рыкнул Занзас. 

— Мы потратим на его откармливание больше денег, чем заработаем на продаже. Смотрите, какой он тощий. 

— Молчать! — Занзас терял терпение. Они слишком долго обсуждали какого-то полудохлого ублюдка. — Тащите его на корабль к остальным. Ни слова больше. 

 

*** 

В порт Арбореи они зашли, когда солнце уже клонилось к горизонту. Приказав бросить якорь и ждать, Занзас на шлюпке отправился к берегу. С доном Оранто они договорились встретиться на в одном из трактиров, которых у причала было немереное количество. Но Занзас наткнулся на его людей прямо на пирсе. Старикашка был так жаден и нетерпелив, что избавил Занзаса от лишней траты времени. Так было даже лучше. 

Они сверили все, что Занзас привез, с теми списками, которые он когда-то получил от Оранто. Добыча Занзаса была больше, и он уже прикидывал, кому сможет продать груды антикварного мусора, как Оранто начал спрашивать: нет ли у Занзаса еще чего-нибудь интересного. Бизнес шел в гору, и, сделав заказ несколько месяцев назад, Оранто не знал, что сможет купить гораздо больше. 

Корабль разгружали всю ночь под личным командованием Занзаса. Ничего лишнего не должно было покинуть борт. Однако Занзас был счастлив избавиться и от взятых в плен на острове. Когда кто-то из команды спросил, что делать с людьми, запертыми в трюме, глаза Оранто загорелись нетерпеливым блеском. А Занзасу было плевать на их дальнейшую судьбу. Он не знал, зачем они старикашке — продаст ли он их кому-то еще или оставит у себя в качестве прислуги. 

Четверых пленников уже увезли на лодке, и Занзас, недосчитавшись одного, отошел в сторону и тихо спросил насчет оставшегося. 

— Он почти ничего не жрал два дня, совсем дурной, — скривился Бельфегор, и Занзас нахмурился. 

— Он болен, — одновременно с Бельфегором ответил Луссурия. 

— Капитан, давайте выкинем его за борт, он точно какой-то заразный. Капитан? — Занзас, дав знак следующей груженой лодке отплывать, сам пошел на нижнюю палубу, а потом спустился в трюм, где держали пленников. 

Занзас редко бывал здесь, стены сразу начинали давить темнотой, запахами и воспоминаниями. Он еще не забыл — и никогда не забудет, — как все начиналось, когда он попал на пиратский корабль и сам был почти пленником. Жил в таком же месте, в самом низу, и часто просыпался ночью, оттого что трюм заливало. Занзас любил воду, и вода подарила ему свободу, но в то время страх захлебнуться во сне был сильнее. 

Свернувшуюся в углу фигуру Занзас заметил не сразу. Светлые волосы снова превратились в грязно-серые. Пленник спал лицом к стене. Казалось, он не дышал. Занзас толкнул его ногой, но тот даже не пошевелился. 

Занзас затряс его за плечо — никакой реакции.   
Он пришел в себя, когда Занзас влепил ему пощечину. Голова дернулась, он открыл глаза. Почти черные, горящие нездоровым блеском в темноте. Занзас тронул его лоб. Все было понятно. 

— Тебя и правда проще было скормить акулам. 

— Верни мне меч и отпусти на все четыре стороны, — прохрипел он. 

— Да куда уж тебе, — рассмеялся Занзас и ткнул ему в губы горлышком фляжки с водой. Пленник ухватился за нее и начал пить. Рука, сжимающая фляжку, тряслась, и Занзас лишь сейчас заметил, что весь он дрожит. — Моя команда делает ставки, сколько ты еще протянешь, — сказал Занзас и швырнул ему одеяло с верхней полки. 

— Я умру в бою. А не на вонючей посудине такого отродья, как ты, — прошипел он зло. Занзас захохотал. 

— Не тебе теперь решать, мусор. Ты стал принадлежать мне, как только я взял тебя на корабль. И ты все еще жив лишь потому, что я этого хочу. 

 

***

Скорее всего Бьянки проскользнула на бригантину, когда все были заняты разгрузкой. Обнаружив ее в своей каюте, Занзас ничуть не удивился: она уже не раз проделывала этот трюк. 

— Выметайся отсюда, — устало сказал Занзас. Настроение было хорошим. Они закончили все дела с Оранто до рассвета и теперь могли отправляться дальше. Занзас, утомленный бессонной ночью, собирался пару часов поспать. Общение с Бьянки совершенно не вписывалась в его планы. 

— Боишься, что я узнаю твои маленькие грязные секреты и растреплю их всем? 

Занзас рассматривал ее. С их последней встречи прошло не так много времени, и Занзас по-прежнему говорил, что не простил Бьянки, но это было лукавством. Бьянки по какой-то причине нравилась ему, нравилась совершенно отлично от того, как может нравиться женщина. Хотя, признаться, она была недурна собой. 

— Боюсь, что баба на корабле — к несчастью. А ты — к стопроцентному несчастью. 

— Когда ты успел стать таким суеверным? 

Короткие, чуть ниже колена, светлые бриджи обтягивали ее ровные ноги. Корсет подчеркивал грудь и талию. Бьянки была красивой, даже слишком, для той, кто предпочитает якшаться с такими отбросами, как пираты. А еще она была чертовски непредсказуема, и Занзас никогда не знал, где встретит ее снова. 

— В прошлый раз ты отравила мою команду. 

— Это было давно, — возразила Бьянки, — и никто не умер. Девушкам обычно прощают их слабости. — Она закинула ногу на ногу и скользнула носком кожаного сапога по голени Занзаса. 

Он, хищно улыбаясь, развалился в кресле. 

— Говори, что тебе надо, и сваливай травить матросов своего брата — у него их целый флот. Заодно нам услугу окажешь, — заржал Занзас.

Бьянки улыбнулась. 

— Кстати о нем. Подбрось меня до Сицилии. Мы договорились там встретиться. И вы, по-моему, тоже, — она с интересом посмотрела на Занзаса. 

— Что, никто не берет на борт? 

— Просто я знаю, что ты честный, Занзас. — Тут Занзас захохотал во весь голос. — И не обидишь меня. 

— Оставайся, черт с тобой, — он все еще смеялся. — Но чтобы я больше не видел тебя здесь. И на камбузе. Иначе высажу раньше, будешь вплавь добираться до берега. 

Она согласно кивнула. И сразу спросила о таком, что Занзас пожалел о своем решении: 

— Занзас, а о ком шепчется вся твоя команда? — глаза ее загорелись любопытным блеском. 

Занзас поднялся и схватил Бьянки за шиворот. 

— Ни о ком. Проваливай, я устал, — и выставил ее за дверь. 

Тратить время на бестолковые разговоры не хотелось, Бьянки все равно узнает то, что хочет. Да любого из парней спросит — ей все расскажут и заодно мать родную с потрохами продадут. Команда Бьянки любила, несмотря на ее кулинарные извращения и то, что ее брат был адмиралом флота и их врагом. 

Занзас познакомился с Бьянки совершенно случайно.   
Тогда они стояли у берегов Майорки в каком-то богом забытом портовом городишке. Это было первое плавание Занзаса в качестве капитана. И несмотря на то, что он все-таки наломал дров, команда была довольна. Занзас же свои успехи оценивал тогда иначе и считал, что ему очень повезло. Он был удачливым, и то, что они в ходе плавания оказались именно здесь, Занзас тоже после называл везением. 

Занзас проведывал друзей прежнего капитана — больше причин останавливаться там у них не было. Но отдать ему последнюю честь требовали законы моря, а еще — завещание, вещь частая на суше и редкая в море. И тем не менее у Франко завещание было, и привело оно их в Арту. Там Занзасу предстояло раздать барахло, которое Франко копил всю жизнь. 

Занятие было не из приятных, и Занзас, в очередной раз наслушавшись рассказов о том, каким прекрасным человеком был Франко, почти озверев от бестолковых разговоров, шел вдоль берега. 

У порога одного из трактиров толпились моряки, и когда из галдящей толпы вырвалась растрепанная девица и вцепилась ему в руку, ничего, кроме раздражения и желания отпихнуть ее от себя у Занзаса не возникло. Он не был тем, кто заслушивался с детства сказками о доблестных пиратах-защитниках, он не был рыцарем, и женщины чаще всего интересовали его, когда ему хотелось трахаться. Занзас бы оттолкнул ту наглую девицу, если бы тогда она не впилась ему в рукав и не закричала, что он ее жених и ждал ее здесь, пока она навещала матушку, работающую кухаркой в этом кабаке. 

Занзас, удивленный такой наглостью, так и не сообразил возразить сразу. 

До него дошло позже, когда они прилично отдалились от трактира, что его использовали, и как близко он был к тому, чтобы нарваться на неприятности. К счастью, никто из той толпы не полез драться из-за девки. Занзас оттолкнул ее от себя и спросил, какого черта она творит.

— Я искала, кто бы подбросил меня до Италии, но эти мужланы стали приставать ко мне.

— Дура, — только и сказал Занзас. 

А потом Бьянки оказалась у них на корабле. Выследила Занзаса и пробралась, пока парни были заняты сменой оснащения.   
Обнаружили ее только на второй день плавания, когда корабль был уже далеко от берегов. Сейчас Занзас думал, что принял верное решение — оставить Бьянки в живых. Как выяснилось позже, ее смерть могла дорого всем им обойтись. 

Но тогда команда поговаривала, что Занзас свихнулся, раз не прикончил ее сразу, но в тайне, конечно, все ей любовались. И общались с Бьянки вежливо, насколько умели, до того момента, пока она не отравила их жратвой, приготовленной в благодарность за гостеприимство. 

Занзасу пришлось спасать ее от разъяренных парней, потому что, по всем законам, ее надо было вздернуть на рее. Но наказывать Бьянки за несварение команды Занзас считал глупым, а потому приказал оставить ее в покое. 

На Сардинии выяснилось, что она старшая сестра адмирала флота, и Занзас неплохо заработал за то, что довез ее в целости и сохранности до дома. Он не знал, что там Бьянки про него наговорила, но он получил что-то вроде негласной неприкосновенности. Кроме того, иногда его просили выполнять дела, вмешательство военных в которые было нежелательным.   
В общем, Занзас не жалел, что судьба когда-то столкнула его с Бьянки. Пока от нее была польза, он готов был иногда терпеть ее присутствие. 

 

Бьянки не отставала от Занзаса все время, что они шли до Сицилии. Она давно перестала его раздражать, но слишком часто попадалась на глаза, Занзас не привык к долгому обществу женщин. Со шлюхами у него разговор всегда был короткий. Бьянки никогда не предлагала ему поразвлечься, она была просватана какому-то гражданскому типу и бегала от него уже несколько лет, прикрываясь плохим здоровьем и необходимостью лечиться в теплых странах.

Занзас думал, что когда-нибудь она всем осточертеет и ее все-таки выбросят за борт. 

— Занзас, ты знаешь, что тому человеку в каюте на нижней палубе нужен врач? 

Или Бьянки могла пойти на корм рыбам уже сейчас. 

— Я запретил тебе лезть в мои дела, — нахмурился он. Бьянки снова торчала у него и даже имела наглость усесться рядом, на подлокотник кресла. Занзас ущипнул ее за ногу, и Бьянки недовольно слезла. — Если этот никчемный мусор сдохнет — я не расстроюсь. Ненавижу слабаков. 

— Занзас, — сощурилась она. — У него лихорадка.

— Тогда, считай, он уже покойник. Распоряжусь вышвырнуть его в море, чтобы он не успел заразить никого из команды. А если ты откроешь рот еще раз, то отправишься вслед за ним. 

Бьянки отвернулась. Ее распущенные рыжие волосы ярко блестели на солнце, попадавшем в каюту сквозь круглые иллюминаторы. Занзас невольно залюбовался ее длинными локонами.

Больше Бьянки эту тему не поднимала и сидела молча, но Занзас чувствовал, что она что-то задумала. 

 

— Корабль Гокудеры, — ткнула она пальцем в едва различимую точку на горизонте. — Он уже ждет. — Как могла она всегда точно угадывать, Занзас не знал, но она еще ни разу не ошиблась. Наверное, это было то самое женское чутье, которым не суждено было обладать ни одному мужчине. 

Брат Бьянки был человеком вспыльчивым и умным, и Занзас удивлялся, как эти черты уживаются в нем одновременно. А еще он был не чистым итальянцем по происхождению, и то, что он дослужился во флоте до такого высокого звания, даже в глазах Занзаса вызывало уважение. Хотя, конечно, он никогда бы не признался в этом. 

Они поравнялись с бортом военного фрегата, и Бьянки, которой, очевидно, надоело топтаться у фальшборта, закричала. На огромном неповоротливом корабле у бортов столпились матросы. Бьянки узнали, и теперь несколько человек из команды помогали закрепить трап, чтобы она перешла с борта одного корабля на другой. Занзас с удовольствием перебросил бы ее просто так — настолько она достала его. 

Занзас заметил в толпе светлую голову и кивнул, получил ответное приветствие.   
Корабли стояли близко, так что Занзас мог даже обменяться с Гокудерой парой фраз, но пока все внимание Гокудеры занимала Бьянки. Кажется, ее не ждали; только то, что Занзас должен был встретиться с Гокудерой, помогло ей оказаться на корабле брата. Откуда Бьянки знала об этом, оставалось лишь догадываться. Хотя что тут гадать — Гокудера мог делиться с ней планами. 

— Нам нужен врач, — она наконец-то добралась до Гокудеры. Он тут же нахмурился и посмотрел на Занзаса. Тот ответил ему таким же мрачным взглядом. 

Занзас знал, что шутки с ним плохи, и если Гокудере что-то не понравится, от их бригантины через пару минут не останется ничего — после залпов пушек с его корабля. Пираты боялись встречи с военными фрегатами, и даже если Занзас и обладал некоторыми привилегиями, лишний раз нарываться на неприятности не хотелось. 

— Ты заболела? 

— Нет, у этого идиота больной на борту.

— Тогда мы можем забрать его на берег.

— Никто не покинет мой корабль без разрешения! — рявкнул Занзас. 

Гокудера нахмурился еще больше и приказал позвать корабельного врача. На палубу «Варии» они поднимались вместе. 

 

И если с Гокудерой у Занзаса были дела, требующие срочного обсуждения, то врача Занзас пустил на борт неохотно. Сразу пришлось идти на уступки: пленника тут же перевели в каюту повыше, с иллюминатором, чтобы можно было провести осмотр. Фонари хоть и освещали каюту, но их света не хватало.

Врач задирал его голову, заставлял открывать рот и даже послушал сердце, рефлексы были, но какие-то заторможенные. И взгляд у него — Занзас пару раз встретился с ним глазами — был как у дохлой рыбы. 

— Ему нужно есть побольше свежей пищи, — сказал врач, и Занзас ухмыльнулся. Кормил бы он своих ребят во время длительных плаваний «свежей пищей», не приходилось бы выбрасывать по паре хлюпиков за борт каждый год. О слабаках Занзас никогда не жалел. — И волосы обстричь, — добавил врач, хватая его за длинный спутавшийся хвост и вытаскивая из чемоданчика ножницы. — Из-за болезни они все равно будут сильно выпадать. 

Острые стальные концы блеснули в свете ламп и — едва кому-то удалось рассмотреть молниеносное движение, — врач уже лежал на полу и кричал, корчась от боли. Ножницы крепко прибили его ладонь к деревянному полу. 

Занзас в ярости вздернул пленника на ноги и с размаху ударил в челюсть. 

— Не позволю, — зашипел тот, отплевываясь от крови из разбитой губы. 

— Не позволю калечить тех, кто пытается тебе помочь! — оскалился в ответ Занзас и оттолкнул его в сторону. — Назад его, заприте хорошенько, — приказал Занзас. Пленника тут же схватили двое из команды и потащили по крутой лестнице вниз. — Он не такой дохлый, как кажется.

— Сам виноват, — без сожаления сказал Занзас врачу, когда тому помогли вытащить ножницы из руки и обработать рану. — И тебе когда-нибудь прилетит, — повернулся Занзас к Бьянки, — за то, что лезешь не в свои дела. 

Бьянки рассмеялась. 

— С нашим доктором все будет хорошо, ведь так? — Врач, хмурясь, заматывая ладонь бинтом, ответил ей на вопрос кивком. — А вот тебе я бы советовала получше следить за твоим пленником. Или кто он там тебе. 

И посмотрела она на Занзаса так, что сомнений не осталось: все поняла, наблюдательная сучка. Занзас сел на деревянный ящик и уставился на размазанную по полу кровь. 

Конечно, Занзас знал этого психа раньше.  
Сквало — так его звали. И сколько бы Занзас ни пытался выкинуть его из головы, не мог. Сквало был зарвавшимся подонком, который волею судьбы встречался Занзасу уже во второй раз. Занзас был бы рад его забыть, но тогда, едва увидев, узнав, он не смог оставить его подыхать на рифах, не мог оставить подыхать и на своем корабле. У Занзаса к Сквало было много вопросов. Занзас так долго был на него обижен, что за годы его обида успела превратиться в ненависть. 

Но его, очевидно, не помнили, и это злило Занзаса еще больше. Он хотел ответов. Хотел и получит — как только Сквало придет в себя и поймет, куда попал. Занзас был готов подождать еще немного, он и так прождал восемь лет. Он узнает правду во что бы то ни стало. Сам-то Занзас помнил все. И тот далекий июль был будто вчера. 

 

***

Занзас бежал по соседскому саду к дальней изгороди — прочь от дома и окон, через которые его могли увидеть. Там росла самая большая и старая яблоня. Яблок на ней было мало, они выродились, стали мелкими и дикими, и именно кислота, скользящая по языку, когда тонкая красно-зеленая кожица лопалась, и рот наполнялся соком, была вкуснее шоколада, привезенного отцу из далеких стран его торговыми партнерами. 

Занзас бежал, вдыхая запах сухой травы, позолоченной солнцем до белесого блеска, — она царапала ему лодыжки, — и надеялся провести в саду пару часов, пока Джузеппе вышел в море на послеобеденную рыбалку. 

Кора дерева была темной, нагретой солнечными лучами, пробивавшимися сквозь раскидистую крону. Занзас схватился за корявые нижние ветки, уперся в ствол ногами, подтянулся и оказался в тенистой прохладе. Было тихо, шелест листьев походил на едва слышный шелест крыльев бабочек; где-то далеко трепетало на ветру развешенное соседское белье. 

Занзас поерзал на ветке, устраиваясь удобнее, потянулся к яблоку, висящему в полуметре над ним, и вместо яблока схватился за чью-то руку. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и свалился — неуклюже спрыгнул с ветки, ободрав ноги и приземлившись на колени. Разогнулся и, сердито сощурившись, посмотрел вверх. Тут же легко по стволу соскользнул белобрысый мальчишка — и это запомнилось Занзасу больше всего. 

Он был примерно его возраста. Волосы его были светлыми настолько, что хотелось подойти и потрогать — настоящие ли. Занзас никогда не видел таких людей. Таких — будто сошедших с картинок в книжках. Будто выжженных солнцем до белизны или, наоборот, выпотрошенных зверскими морозами. 

Занзас уже протянул руку, но вовремя вспомнил, что был зол, и вместо приветствия попытался его толкнуть. 

Белобрысый рассмеялся и ловко увернулся. Занзас поставил ему подножку, и тот завалился на бок. Яблоки из его длинной растянутой майки, которые он нес там, как в подоле, рассыпались по земле. 

— Ты еще кто такой? — спросил Занзас. — Вали отсюда, это мой сад.

— Брешешь, — нагло смеясь, сказал белобрысый, не отводя от Занзаса взгляда. У него были едва заметные веснушки на носу и чуть загорелая кожа, будто он все лето просидел в тени дерева. — Это сад старика Джузеппе.

— И без тебя знаю, — сказал Занзас, продолжая украдкой разглядывать белобрысого. — Все равно проваливай. 

— Вот еще, — криво усмехнулся он, и Занзас больше не мог выносить его наглую рожу. Рыча, набросился, хватаясь за все, что попадалось под руку, и придавил его к земле. Они катались, выворачивая друг другу руки, царапаясь, как два сцепившихся кота. Никто не хотел уступать. Земля под ними была жесткой, сухие ветки и мусор забивались за шиворот и кололись. Пыль летела в глаза. 

Драться с белобрысым оказалось здорово. Он не уступал Занзасу ни в чем, был таким же ловким и азартным. 

Занзас выгнулся, перехватывая его руки с предплечий за запястья, навалился и уселся на его живот. Белобрысый вывернулся ужом и отвесил Занзасу подзатыльник. Занзас, взбешенный, кинулся на него снова, но тут раздался выстрел. Джузеппе, очевидно, вернулся раньше, чем Занзас рассчитывал. 

Они замерли. 

— А ну вон из моего сада! Негодники! — рявкнул Джузеппе и в подтверждение выстрелил еще раз. 

— Бежим! — коротко сказал Занзас, и они, отпрыгнув друг от друга, понеслись через сад в сторону дома Занзаса. Только потом Занзас понял, что надо было затаиться где-то поблизости. И вспомнил, что Джузеппе всегда стрелял солью, а не патронами, но тогда не было времени думать об этом.

Они бежали сквозь заросли старого фруктового сада. Ветки хлестали по лицу и рукам; Занзас мстительно думал, что белобрысому, который тащился следом, достается еще больше. Нечего было лезть на его дерево и жрать его яблоки. Занзас отвлекся, и старая груша, будто специально выставив свои коряги на дороге, цапнула его за плечо. Занзас коротко выругался и сжал зубы от резкой, быстро отхлынувшей боли. Он сбавил темп и вскоре услышал, как его нагоняет белобрысый. 

Забор был уже близко, и, перемахнув через него, Занзас свалился на землю под кустами граната.   
Лежать на рыхлой теплой земле было хорошо. Где-то в зарослях стрекотала саранча; над ним глухо прожужжал шмель, и Занзас, следя за его неровным полетом, посмотрел в небо. Оно, без единого облачка, было настолько слепящим своей чистотой, что Занзас подумал: не мечтай он всю жизнь о море, непременно захотел бы летать. 

В чувство его привел звук рвущейся ткани. Занзас поднял голову — перед ним стоял все тот же белобрысый пацан, и в его коротких взъерошенных волосах играло солнце. Он протягивал Занзасу полосатую тряпку и хищно улыбался. 

— Перевяжи, — сказал он, кивая на его руку. 

На предплечье Занзаса краснела здоровенная ссадина. Он ухмыльнулся и взял тряпку из рук белобрысого. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Занзас вместо благодарности и снова уставился на него. В горле пересохло от быстрого бега. Белобрысый оперся о забор и ковырял сухую землю ботинком, поднимая пыль.

— Скв… — закашлялся он. Несмотря на кажущуюся невозмутимость и спокойствие, он тоже все еще не мог отдышаться. Занзас наконец-то перестал рассматривать его лицо — грудь белобрысого тоже ходила ходуном. — Меня зовут Сквало. 

***

Корабль с темными — издалека могло показаться, что черными, — парусами, несся к бригантине на полном ходу. И чем ближе он был, тем больше мрачнела команда. 

Занзас щелкал затвором пистолета. Еще ни одна стычка с Вендиче не проходила без потерь с обеих сторон. Вендиче называли себя санитарами моря — они охотились на пиратов, сами будучи пиратами. Военные делали вид, что их не существует — главным образом потому, что корабли Вендиче были настолько быстроходны, что никто не собирался гоняться за ними по всем морям. Пока от Вендиче не исходит прямой угрозы правительству, никто из военных и пальцем не пошевелит. 

О Вендиче ходили легенды. Их рассказывали те, кто ни разу не встречался с ними, потому что такая встреча чаще всего сулила неминуемую смерть. 

Зловещий скрежет стал слышен, когда корабль был еще далеко. Цепи, проржавевшие, нацепленные на фальшборт, грохотали, гулко звенели, когда корабль переваливался в волны на волну. От этого звука на языке появлялся мерзкий привкус железа, тлена и несвободы. 

Цепи при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались кандалами рабов, убитых Вендиче вместе с пиратами. Вендиче не щадили никого, не брали в плен, а если кто-то и оказывался на их корабле — то прикованным за запястья этими кандалами и по шею в воде. Тогда звон цепей заглушал еще более мерзкий звук — звук терзаемых акулами тел. 

Команда Занзаса поздно заметила Вендиче, бригантине уже не удалось бы оторваться от преследования. И потому Занзас с мрачной решительностью смотрел, как плывет к ним бриг, как наполняет ветер темный парус и вьются на верхушке мачты флаги с рваными, точно щупальца осьминога, краями. 

Корабль Вендиче походил на Летучего голландца, но, в отличие от легендарного корабля, у Вендиче всегда было полно народу. Живого. Хоть и поговаривали, что каждый вступивший в команду становится неуязвимым. 

В подобные сказки верили только дураки. Занзас видел пиратов Вендиче вблизи, убивал их. В последний раз стычка с ними унесла жизни многих его парней, и Занзас не намерен был это прощать. В предпоследний — они убили Франко. Занзас был готов даже просить помощи у военных, лишь бы Вендиче скорее стали историей. 

Их нагоняли стремительно. Черный бриг приближался так же неотвратимо, как скатывающийся с горы огромный валун. Занзас хотел как можно скорее выяснить, кто капитан на этом корабле, его злость смешивалась с нетерпением и желанием получить ответ. 

— Приготовиться к атаке. Пушки к бою! — скомандовал Занзас. Шанс, что они нанесут непоправимый ущерб бригу, был мал, но даже жалкие куски разломанной ядрами обшивки могли поранить кого-то из вражеской команды. — Не разевайте рты! В прошлый раз они убили наших парней. — Если бы военные их не спугнули, Занзас и остальные давно кормили бы рыбу на дне. 

Команда, услышав приказ, ожила, спало волнительное оцепенение. Топот ног и крики нарушили напряженную тишину на палубе. 

Они выстрелили по правому борту — Вендиче ответили тем же. Грохот пушек оглушил Занзаса, и когда дым рассеялся, черный бриг оказался совсем близко. 

Начался штурм. Скрежет багров о палубу и треск канатов, крики и команды, выстрелы — все слилось в ожившем кошмаре. Пираты Вендиче перебирались на палубу «Варии». Грохот цепей, теперь уже в их руках, был еще омерзительнее того, что раздавался при движении корабля. 

Они притягивали корабли друг к другу, не оставляя места для маневра и делая попытки выстрелить из пушек бессмысленными. Если это конец, то Занзас будет биться до последнего вздоха. 

Захватчики ползли по натянутым между кораблями цепям, Занзас стрелял, попадая по рукам, попадая в головы. Он не видел ран, но видел, как льется в воду кровь, и знал, что не промахивается. Занзас не любил убивать, но сейчас не чувствовал в этих людях ничего живого, ничего человеческого. Их лица были закрыты темными тряпками, и только глаза можно было рассмотреть. И потому, что Занзас не видел выражений их лиц, рука его ни разу не дрогнула, когда он стрелял, стоя на шканцах. 

Он спустился на палубу, азарт боя затягивал Занзаса все больше. Он не сразу заметил движение справа и не успел увернуться. Ногу ошпарило болью. На палубу пролилась кровь, впитываясь в потемневшее от солнца и воды дерево.   
Занзас отскочил, уходя от нового удара цепью с длинными шипами. 

Занзас убил нападавшего, но новые тут же начали теснить его к грот-мачте. Он, отступая и отстреливаясь, видел, что дела у команды плохи. Луссурия отбивался на носу, сражаясь сразу с пятью. Бельфегор и еще несколько парней почти добрались туда, но на них самих навалилась толпа. 

Из шума боя Занзас выхватил шорох звеньев и пригнулся, уходя от очередного замаха, нагнулся, переступая с ноги на ногу, выпрямляясь и стреляя противнику в голову. Можно было выдохнуть. 

Еще один продолжал теснить его, и Занзас, уворачиваясь от цепей и отступая, через несколько шагов прижался к мачте спиной. Он скривился. Противник был близко. Занзас повернулся влево, хватаясь за ванты, цепь прошлась по касательной. Она задела его плечо, порвала рукав рубашки и зацепилась острыми лезвиями за толстые веревки парусного оснащения. Рывок — и цепь с грохотом поползла обратно, оставляя следы на палубе. Противник замахивался снова. 

Он был слишком близко, Занзас нажал на курок, не целясь, и выстрел из-за неудобного положения отдался болью в руке. Занзас краем глаза заметил, что Луссурия разобрался с нападавшими и теперь переместился ближе, но его по-прежнему окружало все больше и больше людей Вендиче. 

Занзас выстрелил снова, цепь просвистела над его головой, царапая мачту. Они оба промахнулись.

Быстрая тень скользнула по палубе, Занзас не успел повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто это. Цепь противника, почти дотянувшаяся до груди Занзаса, порвалась, будто перетертая веревка. Грохот ее падения и затем — падения отрубленной головы привел Занзаса в чувство, но было уже поздно. 

Его толкнули к мачте с такой силой, что выбило воздух из легких. Пистолет упал на палубу.   
В горло ткнулся конец меча. Занзас сначала в темной стали увидел отражение нападавшего, и лишь потом поднял взгляд. Занзас и Сквало смотрели друг на друга, лезвие по-прежнему холодило шею. Занзас приходил в ярость: его команду убивали, а он стоял здесь, и прошлое так не вовремя настигло его. 

— Ты выбрал не самый удачный момент, — хрипло сказал Занзас, чувствуя, как по шее течет не пот — кровь. 

— Плевать. 

Сквало глядел на него с такой злостью, что Занзасу захотелось его поторопить. И чего мусор медлил? 

— Ну, давай. Одно движение, — развел руками Занзас, — и со всем будет покончено. — Сквало не двинулся с места. Занзасу тоже передавалась его ярость — он не знал причин ярости Сквало, у него были свои. — Неужели ты меня совсем не помнишь, Сквало? — сказал Занзас и рассмеялся. Лезвие дрогнуло и впилось в горло глубже. 

Ничего не изменилось во взгляде Сквало, он по-прежнему стоял, не решаясь сделать последний шаг. 

— Капитан! — закричал Бельфегор. Сквало обернулся на звук, раздался выстрел, и — как Сквало вдруг оказался слева, Занзас так и не понял. Зрачки его сузились, и меч, царапнув шею, опустился.   
На палубу закапала кровь.

— Дурак, — сказал он, отталкивая Сквало от себя. Занзас выхватил второй пистолет, прицелился и выстрелил в Бермуду, стоявшего на корме брига. Промазал, и Бермуда тут же скрылся. Теперь Занзас знал, кто был капитаном этого корабля. Ему нужен был другой.

На них наступали. Сквало, хватавшийся за ванты, при виде нападавших издал звериный рык и начал отшвыривать от себя врагов. Он дрался, как в последний раз, будто от сражения зависело все. Занзас не понимал, зачем человек, минуту назад пытавшийся его убить, сейчас защищает так, как хищное животное защищает свою жизнь. Свою свободу. 

Сквало продвинулся вперед, скользнул влево, к паре головорезов, что нападали на Луссурию со спины, и разрубил их одним движением. Занзас смотрел, как он двигается, и все отчетливее вспоминал один из их солнечных дней в прошлом.   
Кем же стал Сквало? 

Он метался по кораблю, раскидывая противников одного за другим, и Вендиче начали отступать. Занзас стрелял, прикрывая его. Грохот в ушах собственной крови и выстрелов, запах пороха и звон цепей — все было почти как в тот раз, когда Занзас не смог защитить свою команду. Он смотрел на палубу, потемневшую от крови, но не видел трупов. Вендиче сразу сбрасывали своих в море, чтобы никто так и не узнал, кто был в их команде. 

Где его люди? Занзас пришел в себя, когда снова оказался прижат к мачте и снова — с мечом у шеи. Теперь в стали не отражался Сквало. Меч был в крови. 

— Сукин сын, — зло процедил Сквало. — Живой сукин сын. 

Занзас рассмеялся, глядя на его лицо. В его лицо. В глаза. Не мутные, как туман зимой над теплыми течениями. В них был блеск, была жизнь и жар недавнего боя. А еще в них читалось столько злобы, что Занзасу стало понятно — сейчас Сквало порежет его на куски. 

И чем черт не шутит. 

Занзасу хотелось сделать то, на что он так и не отважился много лет назад. И похуй, что жить осталось пару минут. Он подался вперед и накрыл губы Сквало своими. Целовал мудака, по которому так скучал восемь лет.   
Все-таки зря он не сделал этого раньше. 

Лезвие по-прежнему впивалось в шею, рукой Занзас притягивал Сквало еще ближе к себе. Пальцы его липли к влажной, пропитанной кровью рубашке Сквало на плече — схватив пулю, предназначенную Занзасу, он полез сражаться, будто ничего не случилось. 

Занзас целовал его. Жадно, шумно втягивая воздух ноздрями, слизывая с лица Сквало брызги чужой крови и пот. Занзаса трясло. Он обиды, злости, ведь Сквало его когда-то обманул, и если Занзас и хотел что-то изменить, нужно было действовать сейчас. Он понял это мгновенно, пока его губы скользили по горячим щекам Сквало. Понял, в первую очередь, что больше никогда не станет думать долго, если дело будет касаться Сквало. Восемь лет Занзасу потребовалось, чтобы решить, кто он для него. А потом Занзас жалел, что сразу не понял эту простую истину. 

*** 

— Это легко, — сказал Занзас, развалившись в кресле и раскручивая пистолет на указательном пальце. 

Сквало стоял к окну спиной. Занзас в который раз подумал, что солнце любит Сквало. Если бы пару минут назад они не поссорились из-за оружия, и в ход не пошли кулаки, то Сквало на фоне пятнистой от солнечных зайчиков занавески мог бы показаться ему видением. Но ноющая скула напоминала Занзасу, что видение было вполне реальным. 

Сквало сказал, что его пистолеты — это чушь, и Занзас, разумеется, не согласился. Стрелять его учил Тимотео, и сколько Занзас себя помнил, он всегда мог обращаться с ними, считая любое другое оружие бесполезным. 

Сквало его пистолеты считал бесполезными, и, судя по все той же подбитой скуле, переубедить его Занзасу вряд ли удалось бы. 

— Хочешь, научу стрелять? 

— Вот еще, — Сквало даже не повернулся. Занзас вскочил из кресла и подошел к нему. Сквало не мог так просто игнорировать его увлечения. 

Тимотео уехал встречать торговый корабль и проверять товар, так что его можно было ждать к позднему вечеру. Пока Занзас считал себя хозяином в доме.

Он потянул Сквало за руку, оттаскивая от окна, и дернул занавеску в сторону. В комнату ворвался теперь ничем не сдерживаемый запах нагретой брусчатки и земли. 

— Смотри, — Занзас отошел в другой конец комнаты и прицелился. Раздался выстрел, и горшок, стоящий на окне, разлетелся на черепки. — На, теперь ты, — протянул он пистолет, и Сквало, помедлив, осторожно взял его и поднес к лицу, рассматривая узор на темном металле.   
— Это мои именные, — гордо сказал Занзас, вытаскивая из-за пояса еще один. 

— Зачем тебе два? — спросил Сквало. 

— Так круче, — ответил Занзас, не задумываясь. Он и сам не знал, зачем ему два. Чтобы стрелять двумя руками одновременно? Откуда в этой дыре найдется столько бандитов, чтобы пользоваться сразу двумя пистолетами? 

Старик, как всегда, перестраховывался. Но Занзас стрелял отлично — Тимотео и сам так говорил, а у Занзаса, никогда не встречавшего кого-то, кто пользовался бы тоже двумя пистолетами, не было причин не верить. 

Сквало провел пальцем по искусно выполненной резьбе. Он рассматривал пистолет долго, с интересом, будто он был чем-то особенным, важным. Но для Занзаса он был лишь оружием, и Занзасу надоело ждать. 

—Хватит любоваться, стреляй. 

Сквало вытянул руку и нажал на курок, целясь в осколки горшка на окне.   
В тот же момент раздался грохот — стекло посыпалось на пол, Сквало схватился за руку, цедя ругательства сквозь зубы, а Занзас заржал. 

Сквало обернулся и посмотрел на него, во взгляде читалась злость и обида. Занзас перестал смеяться и подошел ближе, схватил Сквало за руку. Уж очень хотелось Занзасу, чтобы Сквало почувствовал восторг, когда попадаешь в цель. Может, тогда ему и стрелять понравится? 

Занзас легко пихнул его, показывая, как лучше встать. 

— Что у тебя с рукой? — спросил он, хватая Сквало за запястье и показывая, как правильно надо держать пистолет. Он стоял за его спиной и слышал, как недовольно сопит Сквало. С него станется снова заехать ему кулаком в глаз. Занзас схватил его другой рукой за плечо, отворачивая от себя на всякий случай, и заставил поднять пистолет. 

— Целься чуть выше цели. Давай. 

На курок они нажали одновременно, и привычный к отдаче Занзас снова почувствовал, как вздрогнул и напрягся всем телом Сквало. 

— Попал, — сказал Занзас довольно, рассматривая то, что осталось от черепков. Он уткнулся подбородком в костлявое плечо Сквало и не шевелился вместе с ним. Они смотрели, как уносит следы выстрела ветер, и воздух в комнате вновь становится прозрачным. 

Сквало молчал. Он все еще держал пистолет, и его ладонь по-прежнему накрывала ладонь Занзаса. 

— Хочешь, подарю? — почему-то шепотом спросил Занзас и отодвинулся. Он уставился на короткие светлые волоски на шее Сквало. Хотелось провести по ним большим пальцем против роста, потрогать кончики взъерошенных спутанных волос на затылке. Занзас шумно вздохнул и зажмурился. Какая-то ерунда сегодня лезла в голову. Вот и Сквало заметил. 

Он отступил и резко повернулся на пятках. И смотрел на Занзаса с удивлением и недоверием. Будто Занзас предлагал ему что-то очень ценное. Может, так и было, но Занзас не задумывался об этом тогда.

— Что я с ним буду делать? 

— Защищаться? — спросил Занзас, и Сквало рассмеялся. Так чисто и заразительно, что Занзас через какое-то время смеялся с ним тоже. 

— Лучше оставь себе, — сказал он. — Что с окном? — он вдруг в одно мгновение стал серьезным. 

Занзас махнул рукой. 

— Забудь, Тимотео мне ничего не сделает. Пошли, залезем в его бар? 

Сквало в предвкушении оскалился. Таким он нравился Занзасу еще больше. 

 

Пока Занзас рылся в баре, Сквало задумчиво мерил шагами комнату. 

— Вот, — сказал Занзас, вытаскивая вино. Ни виски, ни ром он не рискнул бы взять — как-то раз он напился, и голова трещала так, что жить на следующий день было невозможно. А еще Тимотео посадил его под домашний арест на неделю. 

Вино было хорошим вариантом.   
Занзас выкрутил пробку штопором и уселся на диван. Глотнул, поморщился и протянул бутылку Сквало. Пальцы их столкнулись, когда Сквало хотел схватиться за горлышко. Неуклюже отдернув руку, Занзас едва не опрокинул бутылку на себя. Вино выплеснулось. Недолго думая, Занзас поднес мокрую ладонь к губам, слизывая с тыльной стороны темные капли. Сквало фыркнул и отхлебнул из бутылки. 

Было хорошо. Занзас разлегся на диване и лениво разглядывал кабинет. Он когда-нибудь мог бы принадлежать ему, если бы Занзас захотел. Наследников у Тимотео больше не было, но и сам Занзас был ему не родным, а оттого не чувствовал ответственности за будущее семьи. Если честно, ему было плевать, что станет с этим кабинетом. Занзас не представлял себя, сидящим за столом и перебирающим бумажки. 

Он откинулся на подлокотник затылком. Сквало сидел на полу, сложив ноги по-турецки, опирался о диван спиной. Занзас снова глядел на его взъерошенные волосы. 

— Сквало, — сказал он. 

— Чего? — Сквало повернулся к нему. Губы его были темными от вина и притягивали взгляд. — Держи. — Сквало отдал ему прилично опустошенную бутылку обратно и бухнулся головой на диван, уставившись в потолок. 

Рука Занзаса коснулась его волос, и он понял, что больше не сможет терпеть, пусть даже если Сквало ему потом врежет. Занзасу всегда хотелось потрогать их. И он, сначала сжав светлые пряди в кулаке, после, будто очнувшись, медленно пропустил их сквозь пальцы.   
И снова позволил себе дышать. 

Сквало что-то одобрительно промычал. Понравилось? Хрен его знает, может, его уже развезло. Когда Сквало снова повернулся в его сторону, Занзас не смог посмотреть ему в глаза. Занзаса одолевали в тот момент неприятные, но невыносимо волнующие мысли, от них жар приливал к щекам, и становилось душно. Если бы Тимотео узнал, что думал Занзас в тот момент, его бы заперли в доме до конца жизни.   
Сквало был виноват во всем, что происходило и, кажется, даже ни о чем не догадывался. Занзас подпустил его к себе слишком быстро и слишком близко. 

***

Занзас вывернулся из захвата, отступая от мачты, меч Сквало царапнул лезвием по дереву и снял тонкую стружку. Занзас схватил Сквало за плечи, толкая от себя, но тот успел вцепиться в него. Они полетели в люк, вниз по крутой лестнице, путаясь руками и ногами. Сквало старался побольнее ударить Занзаса — Занзас отвечал тем же. 

Сначала стукнулся о пол выпущенный из рук меч Сквало, потом они оба свалились кучей у начала ступенек, так и не прекращая драться. Сквало не нужно было оружие, он мог убить и голыми руками. Но вместе с тем он понимал, что, как бы ни была сильна ярость и желание причинить боль, они с Занзасом вряд ли убьют друг друга сегодня. Сквало бы хотелось знать, чего ждать от этого дня.   
И от Занзаса. 

Лишь когда они начали биться в рукопашную, Сквало понял, как болело у него плечо. Он не мог отвечать в полную силу. Но ему удалось пару раз ударить Занзаса под дых, а потом он получил кулаком в лицо и пришел в ярость. Отталкивая Занзаса от себя руками и ногами, он выворачивался из-под него, из его железных захватов. Занзас был сильнее, Сквало — более ловким. Он уселся на Занзаса сверху, уперся одной рукой ему в грудь, второй — вцепился в шею. Занзас был горячим даже сквозь одежду. Он тяжело дышал, по правому виску была размазана кровь: ушибся, когда они падали с лестницы. 

Занзас перестал вырываться и уставился на него. Сквало уставился в ответ. Он не видел Занзаса восемь лет, и сейчас ему представилась первая возможность рассмотреть его как следует. Сквало не был уверен, что узнал бы Занзаса при случайной встрече.   
Но Занзас-то его сразу узнал, Сквало не сомневался. 

Грудь Занзаса ходила ходуном. Он морщился, не отводя от Сквало взгляда. Пальцы Сквало скользили по мокрой от пота и крови шее. Сомнений не оставалось — это и правда был чертов Занзас, которого Сквало искал восемь лет и которого был готов сейчас придушить.   
Очевидно, хватка его пальцев ослабла, и Занзас, почувствовав это, перевернулся и подмял его под себя. Замер и снова уставился Сквало в лицо. 

— Сквало, — сказал он одними губами, не прекращая на него смотреть. Будто сейчас Сквало мог взять и исчезнуть. 

Его взгляд был тяжелым, пробирающим до подкорки мозга, Сквало хорошо знал его. И дрался Занзас так же, как много лет назад, зло и чуть лениво, обманывая противника, а потом опять нападая. Сквало чувствовал что-то до одури знакомое в нем, хотя за годы Занзас сильно изменился. И если шрамы, море и солнце сделали его чужим внешне, внутри он был таким же. 

Сквало очень на это наделся. 

Надеялся, что Занзас не превратился в чертова психа, какими казались ему все пираты. Сквало всегда полагал, что Занзас станет торговцем, как его отец, а блажь отправиться в море пройдет, но Занзас удивил его: меньше всего Сквало рассчитывал встретить его на корабле в качестве капитана пиратов. Занзас, которого Сквало знал, был эгоистичным избалованным лентяем. Занзас, который смотрел на него сейчас, Занзас, который управлял командой и кораблем, не мог оставаться тем же. Его бы сожрали — море и его люди в первую очередь. 

Сквало сморгнул пот с век и мотнул головой в сторону. Занзас сидел на нем, как он сам пару минут назад. Он был тяжелым и — специально или случайно — давил на больное плечо. 

— Что уставился? — спросил Сквало, ерзая и устраивая свою руку удобнее. — Убей, или выеби, или вышвырни за борт, — зло и нетерпеливо сказал он, чувствуя себя все более неловко под пристальным взглядом Занзаса. Хотя какого приема должен был он ожидать? Занзас приблизился, наклоняясь и рассматривая его. — Сразу станет легче. Если не можешь отпустить.

Занзас нахмурился и замахнулся. Сквало не зажмурился — он не боялся.   
Кулак врезался в деревянный пол в паре сантиметров от его головы. Занзас вскочил и, больше не глядя на Сквало, быстро поднялся по лестнице на палубу. 

Сквало уселся, а потом подполз к стене и оперся спиной. Смех начал разбирать его изнутри, как раздирала боль от пули в плече. Невнятные хлюпающие звуки превратились в хохот, и Сквало чувствовал, как спадает с плеч камень и наваливается еще большая тяжесть. Вот же, блядь, судьба! Сквало до последнего не верил, что Занзас умер восемь лет назад. И Занзас оказался жив! Сквало должен был радоваться. Он видел, что с Занзасом все хорошо, насколько это может быть с капитаном пиратов. Он выглядел самодостаточным, уверенным в себе и вполне довольным жизнью. Его желание сбылось. 

Кажется, Сквало не совсем правильно понял Занзаса, когда тот когда-то говорил о море. Пытаться понять чужую мечту — бесполезное дело. Как Сквало должен был догадаться, что Занзас хотел стать пиратом? Какого дьявола происходило? 

Сквало смеялся, стирая с глаз слезы и размазывая их по лицу. Корабль раскачивался на волнах. Скрипели доски верхней палубы над головой, доносился до него гул парусов, заполненных попутным ветром.   
А вокруг по-прежнему было море.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Занзас метался по каюте. Он едва выслушал доклад Луссурии — потерь не было, но оставались раненые, — и отпустил его. Занзас никак не мог справиться с собой. Он никогда не считал нужным усмирять гнев, если был чем-то рассержен, но сейчас чувства были совершенно другими. Да, Занзас злился на Сквало и, лишь увидев его, понял, насколько, но вместе с этим было что-то еще, что не давало Занзасу покоя.   
После стакана рома Занзас обычно приходил в себя, но сейчас ром только усилил волнение. 

Единственный человек, которого Занзас когда-то мечтал снова встретить, которого считал своим настолько, насколько мог им стать совершенно посторонний, был здесь. Не его бледная тень, вызывающая отвращение и жалость с того самого момента, как Занзас подобрал его на рифах. Сквало, нормальный Сквало был здесь. И Занзас не знал, радоваться ли ему: Сквало был живее всех живых, а еще — совершенно другим. Занзасу хотелось, чтобы новый Сквало принял его. Хотелось о многом расспросить, но как только Занзас видел его, внутри что-то переворачивалось, и все остальные чувства затихали под напором обиды. Сквало подвел его, когда был Занзасу нужнее всего.

В груди засела тупая боль. Занзас пил, но терпкий вкус на губах не проходил и продолжал напоминать о том, что Занзас недавно сделал.   
Он поцеловал Сквало. Он окончательно свихнулся, и этому не было другого объяснения. Да у него крыша поехала, когда он увидел, как дерется Сквало. Столько всего вспомнилось! Занзас хотел разобраться в себе, но чем больше думал о случившемся, тем больше понимал, что окончательно влип. 

Занзас глотнул еще рома и закашлялся. От Сквало надо было избавиться, высадить на первом же острове. И пусть радуется, что ушел с корабля живым: Сквало напал на врача в присутствии команды, напал на самого Занзаса. Его парни не глухие и не слепые, кто-то да успел заметить. Лишь вопросом времени было, когда команда отойдет от нападения Вендиче и потребует вздернуть Сквало на рее. 

Занзас поднялся с кресла. Поставил стакан на стол и тут же неосторожным движением опрокинул его. Вышел на палубу, возвращаясь туда, где оставил Сквало, но его уже успели отвести обратно в каюту, в которой держали. 

Сквало сидел у стены, на низкой койке, опустив голову. Волосы закрывали лицо.   
И Занзас хотел видеть его сейчас. Он шагнул, переступая через его ноги — Сквало мгновенно вздернулся, выпрямился, повернулся на скрип досок. Взгляд его был настороженный, но в нем по-прежнему не было страха. Там была темнота. 

— Почему? — спросил Занзас, не желая больше тянуть с этим вопросом. — Ты не пришел тогда в порт? — В горле пересохло. Он смочил губы, отхлебнув из бутылки. 

Тишина была такая, что стало слышно, как бьются об обшивку корабля волны и как тихо и размеренно дышит Сквало. Занзас ждал этот ответ восемь лет. Он не верил, что у Сквало была какая-то причина не прийти, он просто ему соврал. Бросил его. Кто Занзас был ему, чтобы что-то обещать, клясться на крови или именем своей матери? 

Занзас замер, желая услышать то, что так хотел. Правду, какой бы она ни была. 

— Я видел, как горел твой дом, — голос Сквало был тихим и хриплым, будто слова давались ему с трудом. Занзас сел рядом, и Сквало отодвинулся от него. Меч лежал у противоположной стены прямо на полу. Видно, в суете его забыли забрать. Идиоты. — Я побежал к дому с пристани. Пожар уже начали тушить. Я полез внутрь: тебя не было среди тех, кого успели вытащить… меня придавило упавшей балкой. Я очнулся в больнице; среди пострадавших тебя тоже не оказалось. Все говорили, что ты сгорел. Но ты не мог, только не ты, — покачал Сквало головой. 

Занзас отхлебнул еще рома и сказал: 

— Я успел выбраться. Ждал на берегу до утра, пока не потерял сознание. А когда очнулся, то был уже на чужом корабле. Пришлось вступить в команду. К тому времени у меня ничего больше не осталось. Ни дома, ни... — голос его оборвался, и Занзас сделал еще глоток. 

— Я дурак, — выдохнул Сквало. 

Занзас встал и поднял с пола его меч. Равнодушно отметил, что он был совсем не похож на тот, что когда-то отдал ему Сквало. 

— Я надеялся встретить тебя в любом сраном уголке этого мира. И везде, где останавливался наш корабль, я сутками бродил, выискивая в толпах таких белобрысых и наглых. — Сквало хрипло засмеялся. — Но тебя не было. Ты, блядь, как сквозь землю провалился. И теперь я вижу тебя здесь, на своем корабле... Ты бы сдох, если бы я не спас тебя, но я до сих пор хочу тебя убить, потому что ты, мудила, не пришел тогда.

— Почему? Зачем я тебе? 

Занзас в пару шагов подскочил к нему, замахнулся, но удар получился не сильный. Сквало приложился затылком о деревянные доски и скривился. Меч грохнулся на пол. Занзас, упираясь коленом в койку, наклонился к нему, хватая за шею. 

— А ты, вон ты какой стал, — он сжал пальцы и тут же отпустил, отдергивая руку. 

— Какой? — спросил Сквало и потянулся за ним. Занзас чувствовал, как он задержал дыхание, будто нырнул глубоко-глубоко под воду. В самую черноту, что даже тихим безоблачным днем, когда на море штиль, кажется мрачной и обжигающей ледяным холодом. 

Занзас провел пальцами по отросшим волосам, почти не касаясь их, наклонился и притянул Сквало к себе, впиваясь в шею, в ключицу, целуя, кусая, оставляя после себя отметины. Оторвался и посмотрел на него, а потом ткнулся губами в его губы, коротко целуя, хотя хотел совсем по-другому. 

— Какой, блядь?! — зло и тихо зашептал он. — Только попробуй выкинуть что-нибудь еще. 

Кажется, Сквало говорил правду. Но Занзас не мог простить его, слишком долго он жил со своей обидой. 

Сквало не пришел тогда. Зато был сейчас, и Занзас не знал, что с этим делать.

*** 

— Старик совсем выжил из ума, — сказал Занзас, пиная ботинком сухую землю. Они облюбовали дальний угол сада, и теперь Занзас часто проводил там время — слишком часто, по мнению Тимотео, который не одобрял безделья Занзаса. — На хрен мне сдались его дела. Я хочу в море. Уплыть и больше никогда не видеть его рожу, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. 

Эта идея нравилась Занзасу все больше. Он смаковал ее, представляя, как окажется на корабле и отправится покорять чужие земли. Станет еще сильнее и мужественнее, пережив сотни приключений. Ему хотелось убежать из дома, из-под вечного контроля. И, скорее всего, в недовольстве Тимотео были виноваты не сорванные Занзасом переговоры, а то, что он узнал о Сквало. Донесли слуги, потом Тимотео увидел их однажды вместе, курящих во дворе его сигары. Апогеем всего стал меч, который Тимотео нашел в вещах Занзаса и отобрал, устроив выговор. О том, что меча больше нет, Сквало Занзас пока не говорил: он заварил кашу, он и будет ее расхлебывать. 

Занзас не понимал, почему ему запрещают общаться с единственным на всю округу подходящим человеком его возраста. То ли оттого, что Сквало появился из ниоткуда и ничего о нем не было известно. То ли потому что Тимотео испугался его оружия. Занзас ломал голову и не мог найти подходящей причины. Все казались ему недостаточно убедительными. Ну и что, что он знал Сквало меньше месяца. Он был таким... таким, что Занзас мог доверить ему что угодно. 

Сквало качался на толстой веревке, переброшенной через торчащую из крыши балку. На чердаке было душно, и на лбу у Сквало блестели капли пота. 

— Слишком жарко этим летом. Виноградники не успевают поливать, урожая не будет. Старик бесится и срывает злость на всех. 

— Не показывайся ему на глаза, — предложил Сквало. 

— Как же, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Я бы рад, он сам находит меня. 

Занзас наконец-то стал подниматься к нему наверх. Лестница под ногами поскрипывала: она была наскоро сбита из старых досок. Занзас пролез в узкую дверь, отпихнув с дороги Сквало, уселся на старую покосившуюся лавку и начал вытаскивать из руки занозы. 

— Булавкой удобнее, — сказал Сквало, подобрав под себя ноги, и завис на качели — как белый взъерошенный попугай. Однажды торговые партнеры подарили Тимотео таких — и Занзас выпустил их на волю в первый же вечер, не выдержав их ора. — Чего уставился? 

Занзас пожал плечами. 

— Сам как-нибудь обойдусь, — ответил он и сунул пораненный палец в рот. 

Неприятный осадок остался. В последний разговор с Тимотео Занзас, кажется, все-таки перегнул палку, слышали это все: к старику прибыли гости, и Занзас, не сдержавшись, начал дерзить при них. 

— Так что ты собираешься делать? Серьезно? — спросил Сквало. Он выглядел задумчивым. Все чаще и чаще Занзас замечал, что Сквало совсем не улыбался, даже не скалил зубы в ехидной усмешке. Сквало занимали его собственные проблемы и мысли, а Занзас навязывал ему еще и свои. Но Сквало как никто другой должен был его понимать. Порой Занзас думал, что он сам не понимает себя так, как понимал его Сквало. 

Но какой бы ответ сейчас Занзас ни дал, он чувствовал, что дороги их скоро непременно разойдутся. Может, даже и к лучшему. Не будет Сквало — не будет всякой дури в мыслях, от которых Занзасу иногда хотелось лезть на стену. 

Он подошел и схватился за веревку, на которой раскачивался Сквало. 

— Я хочу в море. Я давно уже все решил. 

Занзас всегда ставил рядом два слова — море и свободу. Это равенство впиталось в его мысли, в кровь с детства, сразу, как только он оказался в море, когда Тимотео взял его с собой покататься на лодке.   
После много раз он видел моряков, возвращавшихся домой, потрепанных, уставших, с обветренными загорелыми лицами, но какие же у них были бешено-счастливые глаза! Таких глаз не бывает у людей, которые никогда не выходили в море. Во взгляде ведь что-то меняется. Необратимо. Во взгляде появляется свобода, будто внутренние двери открываются навстречу всему миру. 

Занзас ничего не знал о Сквало, но казалось, что Сквало тоже родом оттуда — из самых глубин моря. Оттуда, где рождаются бури зимой, а летом приносит запах соли свежий бриз. Сквало и внешне был похож на вертлявую маленькую, но уже отрастившую не один ряд зубов акулу, еще не слишком опасную, но до чертиков свободолюбивую. И, Занзас думал, уже успевшую распробовать вкус человеческой крови. Даже если так, даже если Сквало бы признался в этом, Занзас не отвернулся бы от него. Занзас принял бы его таким, какой он есть. Занзас считал, что все — не просто так. И встретились они не просто так. 

— А… — было видно, как на лицо Сквало ложится тень. И не потому, что там, на пыльном чердаке, не было ни одного окна. Сквало был расстроен. 

Занзасу хотелось взять его с собой.

Хотя черта с два. Не будет же Сквало таскаться за ним всю жизнь. Или будет? Рискнуть стоило. Занзас встал напротив, видя, что Сквало, еще более мрачный, был готов вскочить и уйти — с него с его вспыльчивостью станется и не такое сделать. Занзас вцепился ему пальцами в плечо, не давая подняться. 

— Убежим сегодня? Угоним корабль отца, уплывем подальше отсюда. Я слышал, на востоке все не так. На востоке хорошо. 

Сквало молчал. 

— В порту, ночью, я буду ждать тебя, — добавил Занзас. Он смотрел на Сквало, искал на лице тень одобрения и не находил. Сквало качнулся и шаркнул ногой. 

Его ответ был важен Занзасу, но вместе с тем Занзас не хотел показать, как отказ его расстроит. 

Сквало очень быстро стал для Занзаса необходимой, неотъемлемой частью жизни. У Занзаса никогда не было друзей, и Сквало он считал первым настоящим другом. Сквало он считал тем куском своего мира, в который хотелось вцепиться и не отпускать. Он боялся, что никогда больше ни с кем не сойдется, никому другому не сможет рассказывать свои тайны, ни с кем другим не сможет мечтать. И хоть Сквало мечтал совершенно о другом, Занзас видел интерес в его глазах, когда сам трепался о дальних морях и странах. 

Занзасу было шестнадцать, он не был взрослым, но и ребенком перестал быть. «В этом возрасте каждая обида воспринимается как причина для мести, а каждый проходимец кажется другом», — так однажды сказал ему Тимотео. Занзас считал, что старик ошибается. 

— А помнишь, как мы жрали соседские яблоки, — спросил Сквало, не поднимая на него глаза. — А потом бегали в сортир, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Теперь он смотрел прямо на Занзаса.   
К его влажному лбу прилипли светлые пряди волос, которые хотелось смахнуть. 

Сквало улыбался, а Занзас не знал, к чему он ведет. Его сердце готово было замереть и не биться, пока Сквало не даст ему ответ. 

И он все еще держал Сквало за руку. 

Сквало не был тем, кого можно было привязать к себе. Занзас еще не знал, зачем ему Сквало, но это отчаянно хотелось сделать прямо сейчас — да хоть примотать его к себе этой самой веревкой, на которой он раскачивался. 

У Сквало были другие планы. Он любил мечи больше людей и хотел стать лучшим мечником. Поначалу Занзас смеялся над ним, потом — перестал. Пусть хочет. Пусть мечтает. Только Занзас никуда его от себя не отпустит, потому что не сможет.   
Сквало, будто что-то предчувствуя, баловал его, приходя в последнее время чуть ли не каждый день. Занзас и сам порой не верил, что можно за месяц так привыкнуть к человеку, о котором знаешь всего ничего. Не спрашивая, не требуя объяснений, а просто принимая его таким, какой он есть. Занзас не знал, где Сквало жил, есть ли у него родня, на вопросы Сквало предпочитал не отвечать. Он не выглядел как оборванец, умел читать и писать, разбирался в некоторых науках, но манерами особо не блистал. 

И они совершенно точно стоили друг друга. 

Сквало поднялся и оказался лицом к лицу с Занзасом. 

— Я приду, — сказал он и шагнул к выходу. Занзас шумно выдохнул. Кровь забилась в ушах, стало жарко и радостно. — Только ты хорошо подумай. Еще раз, — раздалось уже с земли, когда Сквало спустился, легко спрыгнув с середины лестницы. 

— Я буду ждать! — крикнул ему Занзас, свешиваясь с чердака. — И я не передумаю. 

А потом он лежал на полу и смотрел Сквало вслед.   
Казалось, с сегодняшних слов, которые дались Занзасу с таким трудом, начнется его новая жизнь. А старая, занудная — да гори она огнем! 

Горячий ветер принес запах переспелых яблок, скользнул по затылку и шее. Под пальцами было теплое дерево, пахнущее летом и свободой.

 

Занзас долго не мог заснуть, проворачивая план в голове до мелочей. Походный мешок был давно собран и спрятан под кроватью, деньги, которые копил Занзас, лежали там же. Их оказалось немного, так что пришлось залезть в пару тайников Тимотео. 

Занзас сжимал в руке медальон — единственное, что он решил оставить себе на память о доме и Тимотео. Он хоть и раздражал Занзаса, но много сделал для него. Занзас чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, потому что так и не извинился сегодня за выходку перед гостями, а наоборот, нагрубил еще больше. Просить прощения Занзас не привык и не умел.   
Что ж, может, старик не сильно расстроится, узнав, что Занзас сбежал. 

Перед побегом Занзасу нужно было взять меч Сквало из хранилища Тимотео. Он, в отличие от Занзаса, сразу определил, что меч был редким и дорогим. А так как внятного объяснения тому, откуда он, Занзас не дал, то Тимотео, кажется, подозревал худшее и поспешил убрать его подальше. Недолго ему осталось пылиться среди ценного старья — Занзас заберет его и отдаст Сквало. Теперь-то никто и ничто не помешает ему носить меч с собой. 

Занзас помнил, как приятно легла в руку нагретая рукоять меча и как он едва слышно зазвенел, поймав поток воздуха, когда Занзас впервые взял его. Казалось, меч обладал разумом, и Занзас чувствовал это, но говорить с ним получалось только у Сквало. 

Меч был его продолжением; и Занзас решил тогда, в ту минуту, когда увидел, как Сквало умеет с ним обращаться, что больше никогда не будет смеяться над тем, что делает Сквало. Ему еще раз хотелось почувствовать тепло нагретого металла — солнцем или ладонью Сквало. Занзас выдохнул и представил, как приятная тяжесть легла бы в руку; сначала было бы непривычно, и тогда он перехватил бы меч удобнее, и все сразу встало бы на свои места. 

Занзас не хотел учиться драться на мечах. Он никогда бы и мысли не допустил, что вдруг падет жертвой простых разворотов и свистящего по лезвию ветра. Но из всего оружия Занзас не встречал ничего красивее.

В тот день, когда Сквало отдал ему свой меч, Занзас понял одну простую вещь: Сквало уже был свободен. Ему не нужно было никуда бежать, не нужно было ничего доказывать, он мог идти, куда хотел. Ему не надо было уходить в море. Не надо было делать ровным счетом ничего — он родился свободным, со свободой в мыслях и крови, и Занзас завидовал ему и восхищался им. 

За окном мелькнул свет — Занзас спал на втором этаже, — это Петро обходил дом по периметру, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Дневная жара еще не спала, с улицы доносилось слишком много шума, но закрывать окно Занзас не хотел.   
Обход заканчивался в десять. Через пару часов все будут спать, и тогда Занзас для верности подождет еще немного, а ближе к двенадцати тихо выскользнет из дома. Ключ от ворот у него был, он стащил запасной еще в обед, пока Петро дремал. 

Занзас поворочался, сминая влажную подушку, перевернулся на другой бок и зевнул.   
Он не имел права спать. Если только подремать с полчасика, чтобы ожидание не растягивалось так долго. 

 

Занзас проснулся от яркого света и криков, вскочил с кровати и первым делом подумал, что он проспал и уже наступило утро. Но улица была темна и озарялась светом, совсем не похожим на солнечный. Он был агрессивным, глаза от него слезились. 

Занзас рванул дверь в коридор и закашлялся. В лицо ему полыхнуло жаром. Языки оранжевого пламени скользнули по мягкому ковру под ноги. Занзас с силой захлопнул дверь, но было уже поздно. 

Пламя распространялось быстро. По занявшемуся ковру — на шелковые шторы и кровать; заплясало по лакированному письменному столу, сминая бумагу в черные комья. Занзас пришел в себя от боли, закружился на месте и закричал — огонь перескочил на него, цепляясь за ногу и рукав на рубашке.   
Он схватил с кровати одеяло, поднимая сноп красных искр и делая только хуже. Он задыхался и скулил от боли; сбить пламя с себя получилось не сразу. Надо было выбираться. Не через коридор, который уже давно весь был в огне.

Сгоревшие вмиг занавески серой пылью лежали у окна. Занзас вытащил припасенный мешок из-под кровати — и все высыпалось на пол, потому что жар и огонь не пощадили и его. Черт с ним. Занзас отшвырнул в сторону догорающий упавший карниз, на котором когда-то висели шторы, взобрался на подоконник и спрыгнул, хватаясь за ветки раскидистого вяза, который будто специально тянулся к его окну. Было высоко, Занзас падал, цепляясь за дерево, обдирая руки и вскрывая свежие волдыри. 

Воняло гарью.   
Занзас кое-как оказался на земле, потер глаза. Весь первый этаж дома полыхал, и никогда в окнах Занзас не видел такого яркого света. Будто его дом превратился в пристанище дьявола на время его дьявольского бала. 

Он услышал шаги за спиной и обернулся, но человека не узнал: глаза все еще слезились. Размытые черты лица показались знакомыми, как и голос. Занзас почти ничего не разобрал из сказанного, кроме «беги», и сноп искр, вырвавшийся из лопнувшего окна, снова ослепил его. 

— Беги, — зазвучало в ушах, — иначе тебя объявят виноватым в пожаре. 

И Занзас, не задумываясь больше ни о чем, побежал. Задыхаясь, давясь рыданиями, не видя дороги. Ему все еще мерещился запах жженого дерева и хруст битого стекла под ногами. Он оглядывался, как затравленное животное оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть, насколько близко погоня. Он оглядывался, и в душе становилось больно и пусто, когда он видел факел, в который превратился его дом на горе. Дома больше не было. Его прежней жизни не было. И Занзас, не чувствуя ног, бежал по каменной дороге вниз, к морю, туда, где его еще кто-то ждал. 

 

Занзас очнулся от холода и оттого, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. 

— Эй, парень, ты жив? — легкий пинок под ребра заставил Занзаса застонать и попытаться отвернуться от источника боли. 

Сильные руки схватили его, помогая встать, и Занзас взвыл. Теперь он чувствовал каждый ожог, каждую рану и ссадину; ноги гудели, будто он пробежал много километров, а босые ступни саднило.   
Занзас чувствовал, как тянется к его разгоряченному телу влажная морская прохлада. 

— Нехило тебя, пацан, потрепало, — присвистнул здоровяк с трубкой во рту. Ночной сумрак все еще не рассеялся, Занзас с трудом мог разглядеть говорившего, но по голосу мог определить, что он немолод, а по железной хватке — что наверняка он моряк с какого-нибудь корабля. 

Занзас вырвался, собрав последние силы, и отступил обратно к каменному забору, у которого просидел несколько часов. Тяжесть пережитого наваливалась на него все сильнее. Он молчал, пытаясь справиться с болью. Плохо, ему было так плохо, что муть подкатывала к горлу. Занзас отшатнулся в сторону, его вырвало, и ослабевшими руками он едва удержался, чтобы не упасть. Но спустя пару минут все-таки сполз вниз и снова оказался на земле. 

Камни уже успели отдать дневное тепло, и теперь в них не оставалось ничего, кроме зябкого холода. Занзас почувствовал себя хуже: чем больше он приходил в себя и пытался шевелиться, тем больше его знобило. 

— Я Франко, вон, — показал Франко рукой, — мой корабль. Пошли с нами. Я хоть и не подбираю всякий сброд, но сейчас мне как раз не хватает такого пацаненка для грязной работы. Один был, да сбежал, чтоб его, подлеца, собаки задрали. 

— Я должен… — прохрипел Занзас. — Дождаться. 

— Смерти ты своей дождешься. 

— Он придет, — сказал Занзас, отчего-то считая важным объяснить это. А потом его рассудок снова помутился. Он все вспоминал горящий дом, будто опять был там. Чувство ужаса сменялось виной — он даже не попытался спасти отца. Зачем он послушался и побежал? Кто сказал ему бежать? Может, стоило вернуться? Голова кружилась, тревожные мысли раздирали ее на части. В эту ночь Занзас потерял все. Он раньше не ценил, но сейчас понимал, что любил каждый момент своей беззаботной жизни. 

Ничего не осталось. Хоть бы Сквало пришел. Занзасу так хотелось видеть улыбающегося, хмурого, да какого угодно Сквало здесь и сейчас! Ведь он придет, все наладится. 

— До утра еще есть время, — прошептал он. 

— Ну как знаешь, — сказал Франко, но не ушел, а уселся на низкий каменный забор и закурил трубку. 

В холодном воздухе разливался запах табачного дыма, Занзасу мерещился в нем едкий дым пожарища.   
Занзас прижал больную руку к груди и уткнулся лбом в колени. В спину впивались неровные камни. Он потерпит еще пару часов. Сквало придет. 

 

Занзас очнулся на чужом корабле спустя два дня. Весь обмотанный бинтами и навсегда выдернутый из своей прежней жизни. Он был взбешен, потому что его забрали против воли, требовал высадить на первом же острове, дерзил и, едва поправившись, нарвался на наказание. И даже избитый настаивал на своем, но когда старый знакомый, оказавшийся капитаном, сказал, что никто к нему так и не пришел, сразу как-то сник и долго ни с кем не разговаривал.   
Пришлось работать. Занзас стискивал зубы крепче и молчал. Он смог смириться с мытьем палубы, но так и не смог простить Сквало. Он решил больше никогда не вспоминать о нем, что и делал успешно больше восьми лет.   
За это время раны затянулись, а шрамы, хоть и остались, почти не беспокоили. Занзас изменился, увидел мир, стал другим человеком. Думал, что стал.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Занять команду получилось ненадолго. Пока они чинили разбитую в щепки в нескольких местах корму, прилаживали пострадавшее оснащение к мачтам, почти закончился день. 

Команда была предана Занзасу, потому что он жил по законам моря. Если бы он хоть раз дал слабину, то его вышвырнули бы с корабля. Завещание бывшего капитана было редкостной чепухой в глазах всей команды. И если корабль отныне принадлежал Занзасу, то быть капитаном по завещанию Занзас не мог. Франко, который за несколько лет стал относиться к Занзасу, почти как к сыну, находил забавным преподавать ему уроки и самый трудный оставил напоследок. Жаль, что оценить уже не мог.   
Капитана выбирала команда — Занзасу пришлось добиваться признания каждого. 

Сначала его воспринимали с насмешкой и недоверием. Потом — побаивались. После того, как недовольные были высажены на одном из попутных островов, больше несогласных с его новым статусом не было.  
Когда Занзас проявил себя как разумный тактик — его стали уважать. И у него было достаточно авторитета к тому времени, как они во второй раз столкнулись с Вендиче. Поэтому поражение команда считала не только виной капитана, но и своей. 

Они были неплохими ребятами, но законы моря были для них на первом месте. И стоя на палубе вечером, чувствуя знакомый ветер, дувший с суши, Занзас думал о своем, пока его не отвлек шум. У мачты толпились парни и что-то горячо обсуждали. Как только они заметили, что Занзас смотрит на них, самый смелый, очевидно, спросил то, что волновало всех. Какое наказание получит пленник. 

Занзас нахмурился. Он собирался высадить Сквало на одном из островов по пути. Но следующим островом была Сицилия, и вряд ли это можно было считать наказанием. 

— За борт его! Он напал на капитана! 

Значит, все-таки видели. Занзас развернулся и ушел обратно в каюту, обещав скоро дать ответ. 

Ему не хотелось наказывать Сквало, но этого требовали законы. Он появился на этом корабле как пленник, как добыча, а добычу они делили поровну. Все имели на него равные права, но пока Сквало никому не был нужен. Сейчас, после пережитого нападения, команда хотела развлечений. Занзас знал, что это поднимет их дух, но не такой ценой! Счеты со Сквало были личными, и он не желал, чтобы кто-то еще вмешивался в их дела. 

Если бы Сквало сидел тихо, о нем бы никто не вспомнил. Однако если бы не он, они не вышли бы из сегодняшнего столкновения без потерь. Сквало дрался как черт, и при других обстоятельствах Занзас бы точно принял его к себе на корабль… но сейчас нужно было придумать Сквало наказание, которое удовлетворит жажду справедливости команды. И лучше бы Сквало после этого остался жив. 

Выбор был небольшим. Занзас не мог выкинуть его за борт, не мог упустить в очередной раз, пока окончательно не выяснил, что происходило между ними. Оставалось одно, и Занзас ненавидел свое решение всей душой. 

Его отвлек стук в дверь — в каюту заглянул Луссурия. 

— Капитан, вы решили? 

— Высечь его, — сказал Занзас и посмотрел на Луссурию, ожидая его реакции. Тот выглядел довольным. — Я считаю справедливым оставить ему жизнь. Он сражался сегодня наравне со всеми. — Луссурия кивнул. — Начинайте через полчаса. 

До этого момента Занзас предпочел сидеть у себя. Он надеялся, у Сквало осталось достаточно благоразумия, чтобы понять альтернативу объявленному наказанию и не выкинуть что-нибудь напоследок. Наверное, если бы Сквало захотел, он мог бы перерезать всю его команду, пока они спали, потому что сегодня он с легкостью выбрался из запертой каюты. Вряд ли кто-то из парней выпустил его. 

Пора было идти. Занзас снова поднялся на мостик и встал, глядя на палубу сверху, пока команда собиралась. В наказании мог поучаствовать любой желающий. Занзас всегда с мстительным удовольствием следил за тем, как приводят в исполнение его приказы, но сейчас он хотел бы оказаться в любом другом месте, только не здесь.

Солнце уже почти касалось горизонта и отбрасывало на море кровавую дорожку. Они плыли прочь от нее, но все еще попадали в темно-бордовую, будто кипящую маленькими пузырьками воду. 

Обычно Занзасу нравилось выходить из каюты ближе к вечеру, когда дневная жара уже начинала спадать. Он с удовольствием стоял за штурвалом в это время, потому что все вокруг незримо менялось. Паруса на несколько часов зажигались оранжево-золотистым цветом, а потом меркли и темнели, превращаясь в пепельно-серые, будто из них уходила жизнь. 

Когда на палубе затихали шаги и громкие голоса, становился слышен голос самого корабля. Поскрипывали натянутые тросы, пахло нагретой за день и медленно остывающей палубой. Занзас в те редкие моменты спокойствия иногда забывал, как дышать, потому что слышал, как дышит корабль парусами и как безрассудно бросается с волны на волну. 

Команда уже собралась. Парни смеялись и громко перекрикивались, но сразу же затихли, когда на палубу вывели Сквало. Его руки связали веревкой за спиной; рубашка, та же, которая была днем, с одного бока совсем потемнела от крови. Занзас уже и забыл, что Сквало ранили в плечо. Пулю надо вытащить, если Сквало будет потом до нее. 

Сквало должно было хватить мозгов не сопротивляться и не раззадоривать команду еще больше. Занзас делал ставку на то, что уставшие после сегодняшнего боя парни хоть и будут озлоблены, но, умаявшись за день, не забьют Сквало до смерти. И если бы Занзас устроил все завтра утром, то наверняка Сквало повезло бы меньше. 

На палубе стояло тридцать два человека, и каждый хотел хотя бы раз перетянуть Сквало веревкой. Кто-то держал ремни; они все были вооружены, никто не оказался от вечернего развлечения. Они зашумели и расступились, образуя коридор, по которому можно было пройти.

Даже издалека Занзас видел, как брезгливо кривится Сквало, разглядывая его пиратов.   
Он бы мог убить их всех, но отчего-то стоял на палубе и слушал их грязную ругань. 

Сквало толкнули вперед, и воздух засвистел от взметнувшихся в него самодельных плетей. Пока Сквало не скрылся в толпе, Занзас видел его лицо. 

Сквало смотрел на него. Он был бледным.

Занзас смотрел на него в ответ и вспоминал, как прочувствовал такое же наказание на своей шкуре. Он знал, как быстро все происходит, словно в грудь, спину, плечи разом впивается десяток змей, а потом яд от их укусов расползается, надолго наполняя тело болью.   
Занзас слышал равнодушный свист рассекаемого воздуха и свои собственные крики. Он будто вернулся в прошлое.

— Хватит! — гаркнул он, когда Сквало уже дважды прошелся между рядами. Удары стихли не сразу. — Хватит, — задыхаясь, повторил Занзас. — В каюту его. — И толпа перед ним зашумела, рассчитывая на продолжение. — Всем вина! — и недовольные голоса мгновенно сменились радостными. 

Пусть напьются сегодня, пусть отпразднуют победу и то, что все еще живы. И пусть забудут, как он проявил мягкость. Это был первый и последний раз.

***

Сквало сидел на койке, выпрямив спину, и смотрел в одну точку, куда-то вперед, в противоположную стену. Он зажмурился, когда Занзас повесил на крюк светильник, который принес с собой, но не пошевелился. 

Занзас стоял напротив и рассматривал его. Сквало так и не снял вымазанную в крови, а теперь уже драную рубашку. Занзас опустился перед ним на корточки и расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы. Стащил лохмотья с плеч и наконец-то смог оценить, как сильно ранили его сегодня. 

— Доволен? — спросил Сквало. — Теперь я достаточно пострадал, чтобы искупить свою вину? — он сделал ударение на последнем слове. 

Занзас молчал. Налившиеся кровью рубцы отвлекали его от речи Сквало. Занзас помнил, как это больно, и хотел помочь, но, кажется, Сквало был не настроен принимать помощь от кого-либо. 

— Как твое плечо? 

— Какой-то тип вытащил пулю прежде, чем меня поволокли наверх. А еще он сказал, что мне повезло, потому что меня били на закате. 

— Это Луссурия. 

— И он пытался выведать, откуда я тебя знаю. Надоедливый парень, — хмыкнул Сквало. 

Занзас нахмурился. Даже так. Неужели было так очевидно, что он знал Сквало раньше? Какие, блядь, все наблюдательные стали. 

— Ты поосторожнее с ним. У тебя нет друзей на этом корабле, — одернул его Занзас, кидая ему бутылку рома и тряпку. — Позаботься о себе сам, как придешь в себя. Я не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь столько болтал. — Скорее всего, у Сквало был шок. Стоило оставить его одного, пока он не наговорил лишнего. Занзас уже собрался уходить, но слова Сквало его остановили. Занзас замер у двери. 

— Почему ты винишь меня в том, кем ты стал? — Сквало спросил, и Занзас чувствовал, что Сквало давно хотел это сказать. Эти слова все время были между ними. — Ты хотел море. Оно у тебя есть. 

— Я хотел друга, — оскалился Занзас. Разговор ему не нравился. Он заставлял признаваться в том, что Занзас не собирался вспоминать. — Друга, — запнулся он, а потом продолжил: — Как ты. — И Занзас больше не мог врать ему, и себе не мог. — И куда угодно, хоть на край света. Но я тогда был идиотом. Теперь я понял, что ошибался. 

— Я не предавал тебя, Занзас. И пока ты не поймешь, нам с тобой не о чем разговаривать. Пока ты не поймешь... я могу каждый день подставляться под удары, но ты будешь продолжать винить меня в том, чего я не делал. 

— Ты не делал! — взорвался Занзас. — Не смог выполнить простое обещание! Кто заставлял лезть тебя в горящий дом?! 

Он обернулся, ему хотелось ударить Сквало, чтобы до него скорее дошло, в чем именно он виноват. Но увидев, как спокоен Сквало, увидев его грудь, исполосованную налившимися кровью шрамами, Занзас остановился. Какого черта Сквало был таким спокойным и почему он сам так бесился? Почему ему было так паршиво? 

Никто не имел права говорить ему тех слов, что сказал Сквало. Они были правдивы, они были тем, в чем Занзас даже себе никогда не признавался. Занзас вышел и хлопнул дверью. Он больше не мог находиться рядом с ним. 

 

Луссурия сидел в его каюте, но не так, как любила сидеть Бьянки, развалившись в его кресле, а чуть скромнее. Он занимал место на пуфике и сразу встрепенулся, едва Занзас зашел. 

— Чего надо? — недовольно спросил Занзас. Он налил себе и ему. Луссурия не отказался. — Все пьянствуют внизу, там сейчас веселее. 

Луссурия кивнул. 

— Ты редко позволяешь им пить на борту. Это праздник, Занзас? Что мы празднуем? 

Занзас не привык видеть хмурого Луссурию. Он всегда был тем, о ком говорят — неунывающий. Что бы ни случилось, Луссурия не терял хорошего расположения духа. Выходит, Занзас и здесь ошибался и видел лишь то, что хотел. 

— То, что мы все еще живы, — мрачно ответил он и осушил стакан одним махом. Луссурия подлил ему еще рома. 

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы все нажрались до беспамятства? — прямо спросил Луссурия. Занзас скривился. 

— Если ты пришел учить меня жизни, можешь валить на хуй. 

Луссурия рассмеялся. 

— Я хотел сказать тебе быть осторожнее. Вспомни законы, по которым ты живешь. Сегодня тебе пришлось пойти против себя — я видел, не надо ничего говорить, — ты не хотел его наказывать. Я не уверен, сможешь ли ты пойти до конца, если того будут требовать те же законы. Не знаю, кем тебе приходится Сквало, и, похоже, я единственный, кто заметил, что на самом деле происходило у мачты во время нападения. Лучше забудь о нем до конца плавания, если хочешь, чтобы он сошел на берег живым. 

Занзас молчал. 

— Я могу приглядывать за ним, капитан. До Маре Диаболо осталась неделя, а потом команда уйдет в запой и уже никто не вспомнит, кем был тот сумасшедший на корабле. — То, что говорил Луссурия, не было лишено смысла. Он не осуждал, будто чувствовал, что осуждение Занзасу хотелось слышать меньше всего: сомнения и так постоянно грызли его. — Я видел твое лицо, капитан, пока его избивали. И я думал, что ты сорвешься и побежишь вытаскивать его из толпы своих же людей. Сегодня они не заметили, но не совершай больше ошибок. Бочки с вином не бездонны на нашем корабле. 

— Черт с тобой. — Он знал Луссурию давно, с того самого момента, как попал на пиратский корабль, и он был не самым плохим человеком. Ему можно было доверять: он еще ни разу не подводил Занзаса. — Не говори, что я послал тебя. И вообще — не разговаривай с ним. Я знаю, ты любишь потрепаться. 

Луссурия кивнул. 

— И все-таки... кто он тебе, Занзас? 

— Призрак прошлого, — хрипло рассмеялся он. Словно Занзас чем-то разозлил морских духов, и они решили поглумиться над ним, устроив встречу со Сквало. 

 

После того, как Луссурия ушел, Занзас еще долго сидел в одиночестве и думал над его словами, над словами Сквало. Ром все больше путал мысли Занзаса. Тошнота и разочарование комом сбились в горле, не давая дышать свободно. 

Занзас встал, когда на палубе почти стихли пьяные крики — команда расходилась спать. Пора было выйти, чтобы провести еще одну ночь за штурвалом. Холодный ветер поможет быстро протрезветь, а потом у Занзаса будет несколько часов, чтобы, вглядываясь в черноту вокруг себя, привести мысли и чувства в порядок.

 

***

Время летело незаметно. 

Корабль шел полным ходом, к Маре Диаболо они должны были подойти вечером следующего дня, как и рассчитывал Занзас. 

Кажется, у Сквало все было хорошо, Занзас больше не ходил к нему. Даже когда Луссурия пытался рассказать, как у Сквало дела, Занзас приказывал ему заткнуться. Как только они причалят к берегу, Занзас прикажет отпустить Сквало на все четыре стороны и будет надеяться больше никогда его не встретить. 

Занзас считал свою жизнь удавшейся, хоть и пришел к этому выводу не сразу. Занзасу не на что было жаловаться. Он когда-то мечтал о море, и теперь море лежало у его ног, все направления, все течения были его, он мог отправиться, куда пожелает. Делать то, что пожелает. 

Но с тех пор, как появился Сквало, дисциплина стала трещать по швам. Исчезли порядок и спокойствие. Если Сквало и дальше будет оставаться на корабле, он развалит все. Развалит жизнь Занзаса.   
И то, что в запале Сквало сказал правильные вещи, Занзас предпочел бы навсегда забыть. У него был долг перед командой и перед теми, кто погиб из-за Вендиче, Занзас поклялся отомстить за жизни убитых. Сквало не вписывался в его планы. Сквало отвлекал. 

Когда Сквало был рядом, Занзасу казалось, что все может быть по-другому, что он может стать намного счастливее. 

Глупо было гнаться за иллюзией. За тем, что, наверное, когда-то могло случиться. Занзас давно запретил себе строить воздушные замки: текущие дела требовали внимания и концентрации. Через две недели, после того, как они подлатают корабль, Занзас намеревался привести в жизнь план, который разрабатывал уже долгое время. Занзас последние дни потратил на то, чтобы довести его до ума, но преуспел не сильно. Ему нужно было дождаться ответа от Гокудеры, и тогда все сразу встанет на свои места. А пока осталось всего ничего до Маре Диаболо, не стоило отвлекаться. 

 

Шторм налетел неожиданно, и ясным солнечным днем стало так же темно, как ночью.   
Тучи быстро заволокли небо. Они, тяжелые, свинцово-серые, висели так низко, что, казалось, грот-мачта протыкает их своим концом. Они клубились, отражались в неспокойной воде, и скоро море тоже вздыбилось, ненасытно глотая первые капли дождя и кривые ветки молний. 

Корабль швыряло с волны на волну; они становились больше и выше. Занзас редко когда видел такой сильный шторм не в открытом океане, а не так далеко от берегов. Он приказал команде зафиксировать дополнительными тросами мачты и всем, кроме нескольких человек на вахте, убраться в каюты. Волны захлестывали палубу, переваливаясь через фальшборт, смывая все, что не было закреплено, взамен оставляя пену и водоросли. Бушприт то нырял, полностью скрываясь в черных водах, то появлялся вновь; корабль кренило. Занзас слышал, как стонет грот-мачта, как воет ветер в туго натянутых тросах. Палуба уходила у Занзаса из-под ног, и порой он оставался стоять лишь потому, что вовремя хватался за ванты. 

Занзас любил ясную погоду, потому что она ничем не грозила его команде и кораблю. Но в шторм, когда ветер пронизывал до костей, и, стоило лишь выйти на палубу, как не оставалось ни единого клочка сухой одежды, а дождь и волны продолжали бушевать, только тогда Занзас ощущал вкус жизни. Шторм не вызывал у него смертельного страха, но сердце начинало биться с той же скоростью, с какой бились о корму разъяренные волны. Занзас дышал, ловя каждый порыв бешеного ветра. В подобные моменты все проблемы, все сомнения казались ерундой. У ног Занзаса было море — прекрасное, опасное и дикое. Оно было понятнее человеческих отношений и уж куда правдивее людей. И, собираясь убить, оно не льстило и не скрывало свои намерения. Оно душило штормом и давило на плечи свинцовым дождем. Оно ставило Занзаса на колени, и он вставал. А потом подбрасывало вверх, щадя и давая еще раз вдохнуть соленого влажного воздуха.   
Занзас понимал море — или думал, что понимал.   
Но, крепко держась за ванты, он, как и много раз до, испытывал дрожь, пробирающую тело. 

Белое пятно справа от себя он заметил сразу — оно взметнулось над палубой, подобно белому флагу, и Занзас, хватаясь за оснащение, подобрался ближе. 

Сквало стоял у самого борта, вжавшись спиной в ванты, крепко схватившись за них руками. Во взгляде его читалось напряжение, он изо всех сил старался удержаться и не упасть. 

Высокая волна хлынула на палубу, перекатившись через фальшборт. Занзас, пытаясь устоять на ногах, схватился за веревки по обе стороны от Сквало. 

— Иди в каюту, — сказал Занзас, когда понял, что Сквало так и намерен молчать и сердито глядеть на него. — Если тебя смоет, я не буду нырять, — он врал себе и ему. Даже если океан будет выдирать Сквало из рук, Занзас не отдаст. 

Сквало неотрывно смотрел в его лицо, и Занзас начинал чувствовать себя неловко. 

— Я не хочу сдохнуть в конуре, — слова глотал ветер. — И не вернусь обратно. Не вздумай больше меня запирать, все равно выберусь. — Занзас его понимал: он тоже не мог торчать в каюте во время шторма. 

Занзас хотел спросить, как он, но тут же передумал. Если притащился на палубу сейчас — прекрасно, живее всех живых. Он скользнул взглядом по лицу Сквало, по лбу и скулам, с налипшими мокрыми волосами, по искусанным губам. Его глаза были темнее морской воды, но в них было спокойствие, и такой контраст с бушующей стихией показался Занзасу завораживающим. Сквало стоял и ждал непонятно чего. Корабль резко повело вправо. Они больше не смотрели друг другу в глаза, Занзас снова уставился на губы Сквало. На его подбородок и шею; прямо над ключицей темнел еще не заживший шрам. 

— Крепче. Держись, — сказал Сквало и отпустил руки, а потом обхватил ладонями лицо Занзаса.

В первые секунды растерявшись, Занзас рванулся вперед, прижался к нему, вдавливая Сквало спиной в ванты. Он просунул через них руки, чтобы зацепиться сильнее. Не чтобы обнять Сквало и ощутить его тепло через одежду, с которой ручьем лилась вода. 

Сквало скользнул большими пальцами по его щекам, убирая с лица налипшие волосы, и замер, смотря на него. И в тот момент для Занзаса перестало существовать и море, и шторм, и проливной дождь. Он видел спокойствие в глазах Сквало, видел, как оно подернулось дымкой, а потом Занзас почувствовал его губы на своих. Сквало целовал его, едва касаясь, оставляя после себя вкус соленой морской воды, будто Занзас целовался с самим морем. Сквало скользил губами по лицу, слизывая капли, и Занзас, впервые за много лет слышал не удары волн о корму корабля, а удары своего бешено колотящегося сердца. 

Занзас понял, что давно уже не смотрит на Сквало, что на секунду закрыл глаза, но все еще помнит его до мельчайших деталей. До того, как поцеловать, Сквало собирался что-то сказать, но передумал.   
Его ладони опустились к плечам. Сквало вцепился в Занзаса и дернул на себя. 

— Пошли, — позвал Занзас, хватая его за руку. Сквало скривил губы то ли усмехаясь, то ли от недовольства, а Занзас все не мог перестать смотреть на него. Взгляд Сквало изменился, стал таким же голодным и темным, как море вокруг. 

Занзас, сжимая его ладонь все крепче, думал, что Сквало подобен морю. Но море было у его ног, а Сквало никогда не будет. И Занзасу хотелось покорить его, как он покорил море в дни штиля и шторма, чтобы Занзаса больше никогда не смогла испугать никакая буря и не ввести в заблуждение тихий солнечный день. 

Порыв ветра швырнул в лицо соленые брызги. Занзас будто протрезвел. Он с бессильным раздражением понял, что снова становится зависим от человека, однажды уже испортившего ему жизнь.   
Понял, что, как бы ни старался, больше не сможет сопротивляться. 

Они ввалились в его каюту, и, едва дверь за ними закрылась, Сквало толкнул Занзаса к стене и снова начал целовать. Не так осторожно, как несколько минут назад. Холод отступал, становилось жарко и невыносимо хорошо — от губ на губах, от неосторожных, яростных прикосновений, от тепла прижимающегося Сквало.  
Надо было остановиться. 

Занзас отпихнул Сквало от себя. Это стоило ему огромных усилий, и не потому что Сквало упирался: Занзас сам не хотел. И Сквало, судя по удивленному взгляду, ничего не понимал. 

Он был мокрым, с него по-прежнему лилась вода. Сам Занзас, наверное, выглядел не лучше. Он швырнул Сквало плед, а потом налил себе и ему. Сквало взял стакан и сделал глоток.

Занзас, усевшись рядом, дернул на себя край пледа. Они молчали и слушали плеск волн. В иллюминаторе виднелась чернота, но Занзас чувствовал, что шторм утихает. Скоро сквозь тучи пробьются золотые лучи солнца.

Сквало дрожал. Занзас налил ему еще и заставил выпить. Когда Сквало задел его руку своей, Занзас отодвинулся. 

— Нет, — сказал он. 

— Почему? — спросил Сквало и сделал еще глоток. Сейчас его губы были бы наверняка с привкусом рома. Занзас пожалел, что привел его сюда. — Передумал? 

Занзас нахмурился. Что, Сквало так задел отказ?   
Да он бы... ничего бы Занзас сейчас не сделал. Он пришел в себя и теперь мог рассуждать спокойно и логично. Как мог рассуждать до того момента, когда Сквало поцеловал его, и вся выдержка Занзаса полетела в бездну. 

 

Занзас думал о нем каждый блядский день, пока Сквало зализывал раны. Изводил себя. Перебирал воспоминания и сравнивал с тем, что успел увидеть. И почти понял, что сам он... что Сквало стал лучше. 

— Вся добыча на корабле общая, — Занзас старался говорить так, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно. — И ты попал сюда не как человек, которого я знал в прошлом, а как добыча. Команда имеет на тебя такое же право, как и я. Если кто-то узнает, что мы делали, и попросит того же, ты не сможешь отказаться, а я — вступиться за тебя. 

И Занзас не знал, какого черта он рассказывает о законах на корабле, когда сейчас больше всего ему хотелось наплевать на них. Хотелось откинуть мокрые волосы Сквало с плеч и целовать его так долго, чтобы потом болели губы. Но Занзас все испортил, он, блядь, в кои-то веки сделал все правильно и теперь злился на себя. 

— Что за глупый закон. 

— Пока ты на моем корабле, уважай законы, по которым я живу! — оборвал его Занзас. Получилось резко, и он посмотрел на Сквало. Но Сквало заткнулся и больше ничего не спрашивал. Занзас все то время, пока они сидели рядом, ждал, что Сквало, будучи по натуре ужасно упрямым, попытается выкинуть что-нибудь еще. Но Сквало понял Занзаса даже лучше, чем он мог надеяться. 

— Завтра мы прибудем к Маре Диаболо, и ты будешь свободен.

Сквало кивнул. Знал бы он, чего стоили Занзасу эти слова. 

 

***

Все корабли подходили к Маре Диаболо по вечерам, когда было уже достаточно темно. Поселение скрывалось в дымке, а с моря становились видны костры. Сотни костров по всему берегу, высоких, возносящих языки пламени и снопы искр в черное небо. Даже Занзас, столкнувшись несколько лет назад с худшим проявлением этой стихии, никогда не мог отвести взгляд от огней. 

Остров был убежищем. Сколько горело костров на берегу — столько остановилось у острова капитанов, столько кораблей стояло на якорях в бухтах. Костры были давней традицией, бравшей начало еще с тех пор, когда пираты приносили жертвы морским богам. Теперь это делали все реже и реже: почти не осталось тех, кто жил по правилам, установленным десятилетия назад. 

Бригантина двигалась вдоль берега, огибая остров, и команда, вывалившаяся на палубу, смотрела в сторону огней с радостным предвкушением. Там, за линией костров, за серой сейчас полоской песка, за густо посаженной грядой деревьев был настоящий пиратский рай. 

Добычу поделили еще накануне, и теперь у команды было две недели, чтобы пропить и прогулять все. Деньги, оттягивающие карманы каждому, призывно звенели. 

Едва корабль пришвартовался в глубокой бухте недалеко от берега, на воду сразу же спустили шлюпки. Занзас кивнул, разрешая отплывать, и тишину разрезал плеск весел в черной воде и веселые крики. 

Занзас ждал, пока все покинут корабль. В темноте мелькнули факелы и загорелся костер, сначала низкий, потом он взвился ввысь, как те, что были по всему берегу. 

— До встречи, капитан. — Луссурия, Бельфегор покидали корабль последними. — Если что, ты знаешь, где нас искать. 

Занзас кивнул. Он знал все о своей команде, знал, куда направится каждый. Они никогда не скрывали, даже потом болтали о своих любимых местах. Если вдруг Занзасу что-то понадобится, они обязательно придут.

— Красиво, — раздалось за спиной. 

Занзас обернулся. Сквало стоял у фальшборта. В глазах его отражались красные искры и блики пламени; лезвие его меча тоже ловило их, совсем как в тот самый день много лет назад. Хотя после того, что Занзас недавно увидел, казалось, меч Сквало горел кровью убитых. Занзас не спрашивал, сколько их было, и отчего-то знал, что сам Сквало тоже никогда не заговорит на эту тему. 

Занзас кинул Сквало туго набитый деньгами кошелек. 

— Никто не возьмет тебя на борт бесплатно. Не напорись на каких-нибудь уродов, — Занзас оборвал себя: понял, что сейчас перегнул палку. Сколько бы уродов вокруг ни было, Сквало мог с ними разобраться. — Брит нормальный парень, — сказал Занзас. — Он подбросит до материка, не плати ему все. Его корабль — через один от нас, отправляются на днях. 

Каждый раз пираты швартовались в одном и том же месте. По расположению горящих костров можно было легко узнать, кто сейчас на острове.

— Я не собираюсь уплывать отсюда завтра же, — ответил Сквало. — Хочу хотя бы пару дней походить по твердой земле, — усмехнулся он, садясь с Занзасом в шлюпку. 

— Только не говори мне, что ты в первый раз был в море. 

— Нет, — ответил Сквало и больше ничего не сказал. Занзас хотел спросить, когда, но отчего-то не стал. Зачем ему знать, с кем раньше ходил Сквало? Какое это имело значение, если через пять минут они расстанутся и больше никогда не увидят друг друга. 

Сквало был на веслах, Занзас сидел на корме и украдкой наблюдал за ним. Сквало греб легко, казалось, нет ничего проще, чем управляться со шлюпкой. Волосы спадали ему на лицо, и время от времени Сквало мотал головой, сбрасывая отросшую челку с глаз. Он дышал ровно и выглядел спокойным. И Занзас думал, что именно это спокойствие не давало ему наброситься на него тут же. У него не было причин приближаться к Сквало на расстояние меньшее, чем было сейчас. 

Сквало поерзал, перехватил весла и, переставляя ноги, задел щиколотку Занзаса носком кожаного сапога. Взгляд Занзаса скользнул по ним. Они были высокие, почти до колена, из мягкой темной кожи, сплошь обмотанные шнурками, отчего прилегали к ногам еще плотнее. В таких сапогах хорошо было подкрадываться и нападать со спины, шаги были бы не слышны. Сквало, когда хотел, умел быть незаметным. Занзас отвлекся от своих мыслей и поднял на него взгляд. Сквало сидел неподвижно — лодка давно уже причалила к берегу.

— Хочешь, покажу лучший трактир на острове? — спросил Занзас. Он не мог отпустить Сквало от себя. Еще секунды назад Занзас думал, что, как только шлюпка стукнется дном о берег, они ступят на землю и разойдутся в разные стороны. Но чем ближе они подплывали к острову, тем труднее Занзасу было отказаться от мысли провести со Сквало хотя бы еще несколько часов. 

И дело было не в том, что Сквало оставался единственным из прежней жизни Занзаса, с которой давно было покончено. Занзас не хотел больше вспоминать о прошлом. У него на языке вертелось много вопросов — о делах Сквало, о новом мече и том, стал ли Сквало тем, кем хотел. Но Занзас молчал, предложение выпить вырвалось совершенно случайно. 

Сквало спрыгнул на берег и, заткнув меч за пояс, повернулся к Занзасу. 

— Конечно.


	4. Chapter 4

Занзас привязал шлюпку к пирсу и быстро догнал Сквало. 

— Там, куда мы пойдем, можешь поселиться на пару дней. Думаю, хозяйка не будет против, — усмехнулся Занзас. Сквало кивнул.

Они шагнули с песка в заросли деревьев и кустарника. Занзас шел впереди, едва различая в темноте узкую тропу, и слышал легкие шаги Сквало за собой. Через несколько минут они добрались до конца рощи — впереди раскинулось поселение. Над ним, будто пологом накрывая пестрые крыши, низко висела сизая дымка. Во всех окнах домов горел свет, и его было столько, что казалось, город занялся пожаром. Занзас всегда удивлялся, почему отсветы огней почти не видны с воды. 

Сквало присвистнул. 

Занзас больше не останавливался. Узкая тропинка сменилась вымощенной камнем дорогой, и очень скоро Сквало и Занзас шли узкими улицами мимо таверн, кабаков и гостиниц. Музыка доносилась из многих домов, сливаясь в какофонию, ей вторили пиратские голоса и грохот посуды на кухнях. 

Балконы вторых этажей нависали над тротуаром, превращая улицы в тоннели. Но если нужно было задаться целью и рассмотреть небо, его тоже было видно — сквозь веревки и развешенное белье, кадки с цветами и застланные тростником крыши. Небо было звездным, тихим и своей южной бархатной чернотой глотало все звуки, что бросал в него неспящий остров.

Сквало не отставал, но по-прежнему ничего не говорил. Он вертел головой и рассматривал дома вокруг. Занзасу пришлось замереть на секунду у нужной двери, чтобы Сквало не потерял его из виду. 

— Здесь, — сказал Занзас, позволяя Сквало войти первым, и сразу кивнул в сторону бара. 

— Занзас! — хлопнул его по плечу грозного вида парень и радостно улыбнулся. 

— Леви! Как жизнь? — спросил Занзас, усаживаясь за стойку. Сквало опустился рядом, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Лучшего рома мне и моему другу, — сказал Занзас и обернулся. Нет, знакомый голос ему не померещился. Бьянки шла к ним через зал, грациозно огибая столики. На ходу она успевала флиртовать с теми, кто еще не был мертвецки пьян. Дьявол ее задери. 

— Кого я вижу, — Бьянки облокотилась на стойку и взяла стакан Занзаса. — Леви, налей ему новый. — Ты и твой приятель, — она с любопытством посмотрела на Сквало, молчаливо пившего ром. — Почему вы не заказали поесть? — спросила она, и Занзас скривился. Бьянки рассмеялась. — Я не буду травить своих гостей. Как это скажется на моей репутации. 

Пришла очередь Занзаса смеяться. 

— Конечно, репутация. Твой брат знает, что ты здесь? 

— Хаято? Знает. Ему пришлось смириться, — она пожала плечами. — Я как пятно соуса на его безупречно-белых штанах: сколько ни выводи — не избавишься. Еще бы — сестра адмирала и притон на Маре Диаболо, — Бьянки веселилась. — Он злится и предпочитает делать вид, что не знает меня, но едва что-то случается, готов пригнать за мной весь флот. Кстати, он просил передать тебе кое-что, — сказала Бьянки и вытащила из корсета сложенное в несколько раз письмо. 

Им принесли еду, и Занзас с удовольствием впился зубами в горячее, истекающее соком ребрышко. 

— Не ты готовила, — довольно сказал он и толкнул Сквало в бок. — Ешь. 

— После того, чем тебя кормили на его корабле, это покажется тебе пищей богов. 

Занзас не стал комментировать слова Бьянки. Он бы возразил, будь у него настроение поспорить, но мясо было приготовлено и правда отлично. А их кок не любил баловать команду и считал разнообразие не самым необходимым в жизни. 

Занзас жевал мясо и слизывал золотисто-розоватый сок, стекающий по пальцам. Одновременно с этим он успевал оглядываться и кивать знакомым. Новых лиц было совсем немного. Пару раз Занзас заметил заинтересованные взгляды в сторону Сквало. Все-таки он привел его в то место, куда чужие люди случайно не заходили. 

— Не приютишь его на пару дней? 

— Только потому что ты просишь, — сказала Бьянки. — На втором этаже как раз освободилась комната. Эд наконец-то отремонтировал корабль после нападения Вендиче.   
Занзас нахмурился. Выходит, не у него одного были счеты с этими ребятами. 

— Брат решил объявить на них охоту. — Она кивнула на стену с объявлениями. Занзас не мог прочесть и слова — буквы было не разобрать из-за густой завесы дыма. — И дает такое вознаграждение, что хватит на десяток жизней в роскоши. 

— Военные обычно жадные до денег. 

— Вендиче совсем потеряли страх и потопили корабль, на котором совершал визит в Италию какой-то важный посол. Страшный был скандал... 

Занзас кивнул, оглянулся на Сквало. Тот задумчиво рассматривал черноволосую худую девчонку, крутящуюся у конца барной стойки. Кажется, она пару раз проходила мимо них с подносом. В его вкусе, что ли? Да пусть ебет, кого хочет. Сейчас Занзаса волновало только письмо Гокудеры. От его ответа во многом зависело то, что Занзас будет делать в ближайшие недели. Письмо будто жгло карман, и Занзас стал есть быстрее. Последняя порция рома заставила его полюбить жизнь: он улыбнулся Бьянки и чуть не похвалил ужин. 

— Покажи, где он останется, — сказал Занзас. 

Бьянки кивнула и пригласила следовать за ней. 

Комната была небольшой. У окна стоял стол и низкое резное кресло, в которое Занзас сразу же уселся. Сквало замер у шкафа с зеркалом во всю дверцу и рассматривал себя. Бьянки оставила бутылку и два стакана на столе и вышла. 

Занзас зашелестел письмом.

— Что?.. — спросил было Сквало, но Занзас жестом приказал ему заткнуться. 

Когда с письмом было покончено, Занзас налил себе и только сейчас заметил, что Сквало давно сидит напротив. Он положил на подлокотники кресла меч и медленно водил пальцем по лезвию. Занзас снова подумал, что предыдущий был лучше. И ощутил вину, потому что именно из-за него прежний меч было уже не вернуть. Годы назад казалось, что он был велик Сквало, что Сквало еще до него не дорос. Теперь он был бы в самый раз.   
Занзас подвел Сквало. И хоть Сквало не упрекал его ни в чем, вряд ли он что-либо забыл.

***

Сквало сидел в тени дерева и полировал меч. Он был красивым, да и сложно было предположить, что у Сквало будет что-то не красивое.  
Занзас никогда не видел мечи — нет, у Тимотео были какие-то в коллекции, но как оружие он их не признавал и пользовался пистолетами, да и Занзас сам с детства умел стрелять. А у Сквало был самый настоящий меч. 

Занзас опустился рядом и стал глядеть, как Сквало натирает его какой-то замызганной тряпкой и молчит, будто его занятие слишком важное и ответственное, чтобы обменяться с ним парой фраз. 

Сквало молчал долго. Занзас рассматривал его отражение в лезвии. Сквало в мече и настоящий Сквало были чем-то расстроены и хмурились. 

— Я не могу оставить его у себя, — сказал Сквало, и Занзасу отчего-то показалось, что Сквало сегодня сам искал с ним встречи. — Хочу спрятать его тут, в саду. Со сталью ничего не случится. 

— Так ты это серьезно, про мечника и всю ту херню? — спросил Занзас, и Сквало замер, уставившись в свою железяку. Золотисто-оранжевые блики солнца, ползущие по краю лезвия, притягивали взгляд. Будто меч был живым, дышал еще не остывшей сталью, из которой его выковали, и плавил вокруг себя воздух. 

Занзас уже пожалел, что спросил. Ему всегда казалось, что Сквало говорит о будущем с неохотой. И все время врет — ну какой дурак мог мечтать о том, чтобы стать мечником? Что это вообще значит? Занзас и меч-то его не видел до сегодняшнего дня. Как он должен был воспринимать слова Сквало? 

Оказывается, Сквало не шутил. У него были планы, это Занзас понял по его решительному виду. И, кажется, его «хочу в море» было детским лепетом по сравнению с тем, что задумал Сквало. 

— Покажи что-нибудь. — Занзасу надоело, что Сквало таращился на свою железяку. 

Сквало наконец-то повернулся к нему впервые с момента встречи и смерил взглядом, будто оценивая, достоин ли Занзас его усилий. Спустя мгновение, он поднялся так легко и ловко, одним слитным движением отпрянув от дерева, будто силы притяжения для него не существовало. Занзас наоборот привалился к шершавому стволу, усаживаясь удобнее. 

Снизу на Сквало было непривычно смотреть. Занзас был чуть выше него, но эта разница порой казалась ему ощутимой. Только ему — Сквало был тем, кто никогда не позволил бы смотреть на себя свысока. 

Сквало выпрямился, прогнулся в спине и плечах, переступая с места на место и расшвыривая вокруг себя ветки, которые могли бы ему помешать. Перехватил меч из правой руки в левую и замахнулся.   
То, что Сквало был левшой, Занзас узнал как-то случайно, но сейчас уже не придавал этому значения. Занзас смотрел. 

Воздух, рассекаемый лезвием, засвистел, завибрировал вокруг. Сквало легко отступил вправо, наклонился, огибая низко висящую ветвь, выныривая с другой стороны и нанося удар воображаемому противнику. Он двигался, как дышал, и Занзасу тогда казалось, что если бы потоки воздуха были видимы, то они, наверное, завертелись бы вокруг Сквало маленькими смерчами. 

Пыль взвилась с сухой земли. Неслышно переступая с ноги на ногу, подпрыгивая и снова уходя от низких ветвей, Сквало кружился, рассекая мечом воздух. По Сквало скользили лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь крону дерева, по лицу, подсвечивая белесые ресницы, по щекам, очерчивая скулы; лучи путались и терялись в его волосах, и Сквало снова казался Занзасу каким-то чудным, ненастоящим. 

Сквало остановился резко, будто натолкнувшись на невидимую преграду, и коротко замахнулся, направляя меч вверх. Раздался шелест листьев потревоженной кроны. Занзас схватил на лету сбитое яблоко и усмехнулся. 

— Балет какой-то, — сказал он, кусая яблоко и чувствуя на языке кисловатый сок. Занзас многое отдал бы сейчас, чтобы на лице его было не слишком сильно заметно восхищение, ведь то, что показал Сквало, понравилось ему больше, чем он ожидал. С первого движения с мечом Занзас понял, что это действительно было его, и меч был продолжением самого Сквало. Оставалось только позавидовать — оружие для Занзаса всегда было просто оружием. Пистолеты были для него тем, из чего он мог убить врагов. И ничем больше. Сквало показал, что может быть по-другому. 

Он перехватил меч, теперь держа пальцами за лезвие, и протянул Занзасу рукояткой. 

— Хочешь? 

И Занзас, не раздумывая, взял и сразу ощутил приятное тепло нагревшейся стали. Отдал он его тоже быстро. Меч был Сквало, и Занзас чувствовал себя покусившимся на что-то чужое, ему не принадлежащее. 

— Почему ты хочешь оставить его здесь? 

Сквало молчал, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Его короткие волосы были взъерошены ветром больше обычного, и это было единственным, что напоминало о представлении, которое он тут устроил. Дыхание Сквало уже выровнялось, а азартный блеск исчез из глаз, опять сменившись тяжелой задумчивостью.

— Он дорогой. 

Занзас кивнул. Ему было неважно — дорог ли он Сквало или просто был дорогим, принадлежал ли Сквало изначально или тот украл его или выиграл где-нибудь. Все вопросы он решил оставить на потом. Занзас чувствовал, что Сквало по-настоящему расстроен: идея потерять этот меч была для него невыносимой. 

— Как ты будешь без него? 

— У меня есть деревянный, — сказал Сквало, и Занзас зажал рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться, но Сквало все равно заметил и тут же наградил его сердитым пинком. — Деревянный оставить у себя мне можно. 

Какого черта кто-то имел право запрещать Сквало? Если бы Занзасу начали запрещать, то это не продлилось бы долго. Даже Тимотео, если хотел, чтобы Занзас что-то сделал, был обычно осторожен в своих словах. Правда с каждым разом у него выходило все хуже. 

Занзас был его единственным наследником, и мысль, что из него получится что-то не то, не давала Тимотео покоя. Так думал Занзас и оказался недалек от истины, однажды подслушав разговор отца и дворецкого, — двери в кабинет надо лучше закрывать. Занзаса едва ли расстраивало, что он не оправдывал ожидания. Он знал — все будет хорошо. Так, как надо. Так, как он хочет. 

Когда он поделился своими мыслями со Сквало, тот лишь засмеялся и начал говорить о долге, чем мгновенно вывел Занзаса из себя. Здесь Сквало не понимал его. Или Занзас тогда не понимал, что хотел донести до него Сквало...

— Я могу спрятать его у себя. Пока он тебе не понадобится, — пришла ему в голову мысль. 

Сквало посмотрел на него с сомнением и спросил: 

— А если его кто-то найдет? 

— Никто не найдет — никому не позволено копаться в моих вещах. 

И Сквало, не колеблясь ни секунды, протянул ему меч второй раз за день, а Занзас так же уверенно взял. И, столкнувшись пальцами, они кивнули друг другу и еще долго не разрывали взгляда. С тех пор между ними появилось что-то намного более серьезное, чем дурачества днями напролет. 

 

***

Сквало все так же задумчиво поглаживал лезвие меча, и Занзас следил, как его палец скользил по начищенной стали. Прежний меч был лучше, Сквало достоин только лучшего. Если бы Занзас мог повернуть время вспять, то никогда не брал бы у Сквало меч. 

Занзас чувствовал себя вором, укравшим что-то очень дорогое. Почему Сквало ни разу не спросил его о мече? Если бы он был ему важен, вряд ли бы он так долго молчал. От размышлений Занзаса отвлек вопрос: 

— Ты собираешься напасть на Вендиче? — Сквало встал и, прислонив меч к ножке стола, отошел к окну. Отодвинул штору, чтобы посмотреть на улицу, и быстро вернул обратно. 

— С чего ты взял? — Занзас закинул ногу на ногу и развалился в кресле. Сейчас он любовался Сквало. Тот был спокоен, собран и задавал правильные вопросы. Сложись бы обстоятельства по-другому, Сквало мог бы стать тем человеком, которого Занзас непременно бы захотел заполучить в свою команду. Увы, жизнь сильно развела их. 

— Все твои разговоры сводятся к ним. Я мог бы помочь. 

Занзас рассмеялся. 

— Чем? 

— Я умею убивать, — сказал Сквало, снова усаживаясь напротив него. «Я умею убивать», — он сказал так просто, как мог бы сказать «я люблю сливовый пирог». Если бы Занзас не видел, как на самом деле Сквало убивает, то не поверил бы. Занзасу очень хотелось ответить «да» на любой вопрос, который задаст Сквало, но гордость не позволяла. Не позволял и урок, полученный в прошлом: теперь Занзас доверял только себе. Прежде чем принять помощь от кого-то, надо было хорошо подумать. 

Занзас знал и не знал Сквало. Он не стал понятнее и ближе и по-прежнему не спешил рассказывать о себе. 

— В мире полно людей, умеющих убивать, это не так сложно, как кажется, — отрезал Занзас. — Военные должны помочь. 

— Ты им доверяешь? 

Сквало будто чувствовал, о чем были мысли Занзаса, и хотел подловить. Ну что ж, ему это удалось. 

— У меня нет причин не доверять. Они заинтересованы в успехе, потому что сами недавно сели в лужу с этим послом. В их интересах как можно быстрее избавиться от Вендиче. Только это нелегко будет провернуть: корабли Вендиче слишком быстроходные. И даже если нам удастся загнать их в ловушку, они разделятся, и один корабль сможет уйти. 

— Такой у тебя план? — Сквало откинулся на спинку кресла и тоже закинул ногу на ногу, копируя позу Занзаса. 

— Да, загнать их к рифам, чтобы было меньше пространства для маневра, прижать одним кораблем, а с другого нападать. 

— А выманивать?..

— На днях мы пустим слух, что военные повезут оружие или казну... Вендиче клюнут. 

— Вы даже не знаете, сколько у них людей. 

Занзас промолчал. Сквало был прав. У него будет поддержка, но идти против Вендиче — все равно что пытаться вытащить из воды айсберг. Им известно так мало, и все может пойти прахом, если они вдруг не знают о Вендиче чего-то важного. 

— Я могу взять тебя с собой, если ты так хочешь подохнуть или прославиться. — Сквало утомил его расспросами, и Занзас, отвечая, все меньше был уверен в себе. — Места на корабле мне не жалко. 

— Я согласен, — серьезно сказал Сквало. — Когда ты собираешься провернуть это? 

— Через пару недель. Недалеко отсюда, если двигаться на восток, начинается гряда рифов и мелких островов. Корабль Гокудеры прибудет сюда через тринадцать дней, потом мы пойдем параллельно. Вендиче бывают в этих водах часто, но никто не видел, чтобы они останавливались на Маре Диаболо. Если бы так было, мы бы не мучились от нехватки информации, — вздохнул Занзас и налил себе. — Я думаю, их база находится где-то рядом. 

Сквало задумчиво глядел куда-то в сторону. 

Занзас поднялся. Он еще собирался перекинуться парой слов с Леви и старыми знакомыми, которых заметил внизу. 

— С завтрашнего дня плотники займутся бригантиной. Мы отплывем через две недели. Бьянки передаст, когда, и если ты не передумаешь, то...

— Я приду, — сказал Сквало, и Занзас почувствовал себя так, будто вернулся в прошлое. 

***

План Занзаса был неидеальным. Если честно, отвратительным. Сквало думал о нем, пока в дверь не постучали, и через секунду, не дождавшись разрешения, в комнату зашла Бьянки. 

— Все расходятся, скоро станет тише. Такой тут распорядок — ночью гуляют, а днем отсыпаются. — Она бросила свежую одежду ему на кровать. — Даже ничего не говори, я вижу, в чем ты ходишь. — Она подошла к нему и скривилась. — И помыться бы тебе не мешало. Ты весь провонял морем и его кораблем. — Сквало не видел ничего плохого в запахе моря, но она дернула его за прядь, вытаскивая из волос что-то похожее на засохшие водоросли, и он решил промолчать. — В конце коридора есть ванная, можешь воспользоваться. Ключ от комнаты, — она протянула ему ключ на железном кольце. — В прошлый раз забыла отдать. Эй, да расслабься ты уже, стоишь, как не в себе. Занзас всегда всем мозги морочит. Если ты выспишься, ночь не подумаешь о делах — никто за это время не умрет. 

Она была права. До того, как Занзас соберется осуществлять свой план, оставалось две недели. За них Сквало успел бы что-нибудь сделать. Помочь, хотя Занзас, в общем-то, не просил помощи. Он и не попросит — Сквало видел, с каким недоверием он к нему относился, слова из него иногда приходилось вытягивать клещами. И если он все еще обижался на него за то, что они тогда не убежали вместе, это были проблемы только Занзаса. Так много шагов навстречу Сквало еще никогда не делал. Всему должен быть предел. И если Занзас был так уперт, что продолжал винить его во всех своих несчастьях, Сквало был тут бессилен.

То, как Занзас изменился, удивило Сквало. Он думал, что желание отправиться в море — блажь, которая пройдет со временем, море — всего лишь детская мечта. Но тогда почему мечта Сквало имела право сбыться, а Занзаса — нет? 

Годы пошли Занзасу на пользу. Он перестал быть избалованным папенькиным сынком. Сквало не знал, что ему пришлось пережить, но из того, что рассказал Луссурия, то ли специально, то ли случайно проболтавшись, уяснил, что Занзасу пришлось нелегко. Сквало и самому пришлось нелегко, чего только ни произошло за эти восемь лет. Но Занзас стал капитаном пиратов! Сквало не знал, смеяться ли ему или восхищаться. Чертов придурок стал капитаном! И каким!

Жаль, что Сквало не узнал его сразу. В тот раз, когда Сквало приставлял к горлу Занзаса меч, он думал лишь о том, что нужно воспользоваться неразберихой на корабле и сбежать. Но когда Сквало разглядел его, сомнений не оставалось. Занзас оказался живее всех живых. И Занзас узнал его сразу, не позволил сдохнуть от болезни и жажды. Сквало должен был быть ему признателен. Он и был.

Занзас стал другим, Сквало оценил это. Он стал жестче, он отвечал за свои слова, люди шли за ним. Он перестал быть разгильдяем-мечтателем, и такой Занзас нравился гораздо больше. И то притяжение, которое чувствовал Сквало еще много лет назад, та симпатия снова напомнила о себе. Сквало было интересно с Занзасом тогда — лазить по чужим садам, стрелять по цветочным горшкам и иметь общие тайны. Сейчас Сквало не отказался бы вернуть Занзаса себе в качестве друга.   
Вернуть себе. 

Сквало никогда не клялся, что пойдет за ним. Что будет служить ему. Но это отчаянно хотелось сделать, когда Занзас выходил на капитанский мостик и, гордо расправив плечи, смотрел вдаль. Сквало однажды увидел Занзаса таким, и он был похож на человека, которому Сквало мог бы доверить свою жизнь.   
Жизнь — это не меч. Занзас же, наверное, понимает, что она в сотни тысяч раз важнее самого дорогого меча, и не проебет ее, если Сквало настолько одуреет, что доверится ему? 

Сквало думал о том, что происходило с ним давно, что происходило сейчас, и мысли не давали покоя. Вода смыла запах моря и каюты, кровать была мягкой, а пол не раскачивался, и над головой не раздавались команды и топот ног. Сквало чувствовал необычайное спокойствие и умиротворение. С непривычки он долго не мог заснуть, а когда ему все же удалось задремать, во сне он видел, как корабль на всех парусах несся к суше, где в лазурной дымке тонули едва различимые очертания знакомого дома на горе. 

 

Его разбудил стук в дверь. За окном занимался рассвет, комната плыла в прохладном сером сумраке.   
Сквало поднялся, обмотал вокруг бедер влажную простыню, которой сушил волосы после ванны. 

— Кого там принесло? — он отворил дверь. 

На пороге стоял Занзас. 

— Ты забыл письмо, — сонно сказал Сквало, кивая на стол. Конечно, Сквало прочитал его. Отношения между Занзасом и Гокудерой не укладывались в голове: не мог пират иметь ничего общего с правительством и военными. Это Бьянки была исключением, но к ней как к угрозе никто не относился, хотя Сквало еще вчера удивился: Занзас же сам сказал, что где она — там будет Гокудера, случись чего. Разве этого не знали другие пираты? 

— Ага, — не стал отрицать Занзас. Он не спешил заходить. Сквало повернулся, чтобы принести письмо, но Занзас схватил его за руку. 

Сквало сердито уставился на него — Занзас был угрюм и задумчив. Раз уж Занзас приперся в такую рань и разбудил его, мог бы уже сказать, зачем. 

Пауза затягивалась. 

Сквало почувствовал, как медленно ползет капля пота по спине, вдоль позвоночника. Простынь холодила тело, но отчего-то стало жарко.

Занзас, не скрывая, внимательно рассматривал его. Скользил взглядом по груди и плечам, а потом сказал:

— Я не буду извиняться за это, — и Сквало подумал, что в гробу видел извинения, когда взгляд Занзаса говорил за него. 

— Я тоже. Не буду. — Сквало шагнул к Занзасу, чтобы рассмотреть порез на шее. Он был ровным и быстро затянулся, но не прошел полностью. Сквало провел по нему указательным пальцем, чувствуя тонкую зарубцевавшуюся полоску. Шагнул еще ближе, вжался губами в шрам и не ощутил ничего, кроме соленого вкуса кожи и бешеного пульса. Занзас дернул его за спутанные волосы, поймал губы губами, поцеловал торопливо и жадно, будто им могли помешать, или сейчас между ними могла снова встать какая-то херня. Он рывком притянул Сквало к себе. И в этот момент напряжение между ними разбилось, как стекло, в которое бросили камень.   
Сквало целовал его. 

Серые тени все еще цеплялись за предметы и не спешили уходить. В комнате царил полумрак — Сквало не успел раздвинуть шторы. 

От Занзаса пахло влажным утренним туманом. Пахло усталостью, дымом кабаков и жаркими объятиями женщин. Пахло пустынными улицами и морем. Последнее, Сквало думал, не выветрится даже с годами. Удивительно, когда они были на корабле, он не замечал, ведь оно было кругом.   
Сейчас Занзас был перед ним. С ним. Будто оторванный от моря кусок.   
Как от ребенка пахнет выпечкой и молоком, так от Занзаса пахло морем.   
Оно стало Занзасу настоящим домом.


	5. Chapter 5

*** 

Занзас злился, что не разобрался в себе сразу.   
Жить так, как он, хотелось все меньше, что бы Занзас ни говорил раньше. Тимотео когда-то сказал про Койота, своего друга, которого знал уже много лет: «Он мой человек». Тимотео полагался на него во многих вопросах, Койот не раз выручал. И теперь Занзас, кажется, понял Тимотео.   
Его человек, что бы Занзас ни сделал. В какое бы дерьмо ни вляпался. Кем бы ни стал. Его человек, полностью, навсегда. Сквало никогда не согласится быть его человеком, потому что Занзас эгоист, избалован и, кажется, совсем помешался, встретив Сквало снова. Восемь лет назад Занзас не предполагал, что найти кого-то своего так сложно, потому что Сквало нашел его сам. 

И как так получилось, что они встретились?   
Занзас не верил в счастливые совпадения, но сейчас он не видел, что еще могло помешать им. Губы Сквало были горячими, спина — влажная от волос. И кровать, когда они рухнули туда, пахла Сквало и еще хранила его тепло. Занзас толкнул его в смятое одеяло. Сквало повернулся, посмотрел на него с вызовом. Потянулся к его рубашке и быстро расстегнул мелкие пуговицы, развязал шнуровку на брюках, стаскивая их с него. 

Занзас оттолкнул его руки. Он не мог отвести взгляд от Сквало. Отбросил его волосы в сторону, и Сквало, было дернувшись, затих. Занзас трогал его шрамы. Они уже не должны были болеть. Он наклонился и прижался к одному губами, почувствовал запах трав — кажется, Сквало все-таки хотел свести их быстрее. Сквало лениво выгнулся и притянул Занзаса к себе, жадно целуя.  
Занзас трогал, хватал, впиваясь пальцами, отпускал и набрасывался снова. Губами — по шее, щекам, подбородку, нетерпеливо и яростно, ладонями — по ребрам, боку, бедру, спине. Запутался пальцами в тяжелых волосах. Дышал и не мог надышаться. Сквало хотел его. Теперь его желание было отчетливым, не нужно было искать в его фразах и поступках намеки. 

Но именно сейчас, когда они наконец-то были наедине, Занзас больше не чувствовал уверенности. Желание, от которого в море сводило зубы, не прошло, но Занзасу все еще казалось, что он должен делить Сквало с кем-то. Будто он все еще не сошел с корабля, где были законы, которым приходилось следовать. Занзас боялся, что Сквало снова исчезнет, или его отберут у него. А Занзас ведь ничего не боялся.

— Так и будешь смотреть? — нетерпеливо спросил Сквало. Занзас фыркнул и пихнул его. Сквало рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в подушку.   
Он поерзал, прогибаясь в спине, и уперся руками в матрас. Занзас лизнул его между торчащих лопаток. Поцеловал розоватый шрам — Сквало ругнулся сквозь зубы и попытался повернуться, но на затылке лежала рука Занзаса. 

Под светлой кожей играли мышцы, Сквало не мог замереть ни на секунду. Занзас наслаждался; Сквало был отзывчив и откликался на каждое прикосновение приглушенной руганью и дрожью. 

Занзасу хотелось Сквало сейчас же, быстро, дико, грязно. 

Занзас потерся о его шею подбородком и коротко поцеловал. Подцепив пальцем, потянул вниз простыню, обмотанную вокруг бедер Сквало. Кровь стучала в ушах. Ткань съезжала медленно, Сквало ерзал, путаясь в ней ногами, пытаясь скорее скинуть. Занзас не торопился. Ему хотелось трахаться до одури, он знал, что может вставить Сквало быстро, а потом еще, как и сколько захочет — только бы Сквало никуда не делся — но отчего-то сейчас, чем больше Занзас тянул, тем больше чувствовал, как внутри все сильнее закручивается невыносимое желание. Он был уверен, это не просто похоть. Это чувство поселилось у него в голове, в сердце, в теле, и все вдруг стало слишком сложно для обычного траха.   
Он рывком сдернул простынь и уставился на ягодицы Сквало. 

— Что, так давно никого не было? — Сейчас Занзасу хотелось, чтобы Сквало заткнулся. 

Занзас потер пальцем ямочки на пояснице Сквало и прижался к ним губами, вылизывая то одну, то другую. 

— Ты не поверишь, — шепнул он, выдыхая на влажную кожу, и Сквало вздрогнул всем телом. Занзас не трахал никого полгода, а полчаса назад у ничего не получилось с его любимой девкой, потому что вдруг все пошло неправильно.   
Зато сейчас — как надо. 

Занзас погладил его поясницу, сжал пальцы на узкой незагорелой заднице.   
Сквало поерзал, когда Занзас вклинился между его ног коленом, заставляя развести их шире. 

— Можешь делать, что хочешь, — сказал Сквало. Будто Занзас спрашивал его разрешения. — Но не будешь потом орать, если я тоже захочу тебя выебать. 

От его слов Занзаса бросило в жар. Он больше не мог терпеть. Он, блядь, иногда мог быть терпеливым, но только не сейчас. 

Занзас раздвинул его ягодицы и скользнул большими пальцами к дырке, разминая и поглаживая кожу. Наклонился, лизнул правую ягодицу, укусил, оставляя засос. Потер указательным пальцем у входа и провел языком по ложбинке, толкнулся внутрь. Сквало, до этого замерший, наконец-то зашевелился, дернулся навстречу, Занзас просунул руку под его живот и сжал член, продолжая вылизывать и трахать Сквало языком. Он стонал и подавался ему навстречу. 

Его дырка была розовой и влажной от слюны Занзаса; Сквало толкался в его руку. Занзас плюнул на ладонь, растер по члену слюну и пару раз проехался между ягодиц. Он не мог больше терпеть, его накрывало душной волной. Все, что происходило с ним, было так хорошо, что Занзас, застонав, сдался. Он вставил ему. Сквало сжался, задрожал, громко матерясь. Занзас рухнул на него, накрывая собой, двигаясь мелкими толчками, давая отдышаться себе и ему. Замер, привыкая к жару внутри и снаружи, закусил до крови губу, чтобы не кончить сейчас же. Лизнул Сквало от плеча до шеи, собирая соленые капли пота и просунул руку под него, царапнул грудь, сжал по очереди соски. Путаясь в развороченной постели, протиснул руку ниже и снова обхватил член Сквало. Он даже не дрочил, сжимал в такт своим толчкам. Сквало стонал и ругался в подушку.   
Надо было потрахаться с ним еще много лет назад. Жаль, Занзас не понимал тогда, что испытывал к Сквало. Был недогадливым идиотом. 

 

Занзас хотел видеть его лицо. 

Сквало раскраснелся, у него были темные искусанные губы. Он вцепился руками Занзасу в волосы, потянул на себя, чтобы поцеловать. Дыхание срывалось, он выгибался и терся о его живот членом. Занзас любовался Сквало. Его напряженными мышцами, тем, как ходил кадык, когда Сквало запрокидывал голову и стонал, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он смотрел на Занзаса мертвецки пьяными глазами, будто не выходил из запоя месяц. Но Сквало и не пил толком, ни сегодня, ни вчера, выходит, он просто так же свихнулся. Только Занзас не знал, как можно переносить это чувство на трезвую голову. Когда, блядь, хочется в лепешку расшибиться ради того, чтобы он больше никуда не делся. 

Сейчас Сквало принадлежал ему настолько, как Занзас и мечтать не мог. Дни на корабле вылились в горячее, подчиняющее себе жадное, терпкое желание. Его Сквало — стучало в ушах. Только пусть попробует снова исчезнуть! 

Сквало снова дернул его на себя, ткнулся губами в щеку, в рот, облизывая губы Занзаса, пока он не захотел поцеловать его по-настоящему, глубоко и жарко. 

Они дышали вместе, двигались вместе. Была сумасшедшая горячка и чернота перед глазами. Именно так Занзас хотел бы провести последний миг своей жизни. Его хватило на пару движений, и он кончил, сжав плечи Сквало до синяков. Свалился на него, подгребая под себя, и почувствовал, как липко между их животами.   
Сквало смотрел на Занзаса сквозь прикрытые веки и часто дышал. 

— Только попробуй выкинуть что-нибудь еще, — сказал Занзас, продолжая прижимать его к себе. Сквало тихо рассмеялся и отпихнул его в сторону. 

 

Сквало лежал рядом, рассматривая его. Занзас молчал и занимался тем же. 

— Раньше у тебя был кулон, — сказал Сквало, ткнув пальцем ниже ключицы Занзаса. 

— Это Джагер. Во время последнего нападения он забрал его себе. Занзас повернулся спиной, откидывая волосы с шеи, и показал тонкий, едва заметный шрам. Ему нелегко было об этом говорить, но сейчас он был расслаблен, и со Сквало хотелось поделиться. — Джагер — второй капитан Вендиче. Это он перебил треть моих людей. Я тогда чудом остался жив. Или он оставил меня специально, чтобы потом я все время думал о тех, кто умер, защищаясь. 

Сквало коснулся его плеча. 

— И ты думаешь. 

— Они были моей командой, — сказал Занзас. Сквало кивнул, он понимал. 

— Скоро ты отомстишь за всех, кто погиб. Я буду с тобой. 

Это были едва ли не самые важные слова, которые когда-либо говорили Занзасу. Он засыпал, чувствуя спокойствие и тепло лежащего рядом Сквало. 

***

Сквало спустился вниз и огляделся: зал был пуст. Теперь, когда табачный дым не висел пологом над потолком, можно было рассмотреть обстановку комнаты и в дальнем углу — весь обклеенный объявлениями и правительственными листовками стенд, который вчера показала Бьянки. 

Леви за стойкой протирал стаканы, изредка зевая. 

— Привет, — сказал Сквало, и Леви молча поставил перед ним чашку кофе и тарелку с омлетом. — Спасибо. 

Завтрак Сквало съел быстро. Он и не думал, что был так голоден. Тишина была непривычной, Сквало будто все еще слышал отголоски вчерашнего вечера. 

— Тут всегда так уныло по утрам? 

— Никто не встает в восемь, — сказал Леви. — Да ты и сам знаешь. 

Сквало хмыкнул. Значит, вечером ему не показалось, что Леви бросал на него слишком уж заинтересованные взгляды. 

— Где ты меня видел? 

— У Марии, в трактире на главной улице.

— И почему не выдал меня вчера? — Сквало и правда было интересно. Леви весь прошлый вечер смотрел на него так, будто он был главной угрозой жизни Занзаса, но так ничего и не сказал. 

— Свои тайны будешь рассказывать Занзасу сам. 

— Тогда расскажи мне его, — Сквало наклонился ниже над стойкой. — Что случилось, когда напал Джагер? Ты же был тогда в команде? 

Леви замялся, и Сквало понял, что попал в точку. 

— Я стал работать здесь, чтобы не вспоминать об этом. 

— Я хочу помочь, — сказал Сквало. — Ты же тоже хотел бы помочь Занзасу? 

Было видно, что Леви сомневается, но еще вчера Сквало заметил, что теплых чувств к бывшему капитану Леви не утратил. 

— Это случилось где-то полгода назад. Мы и раньше сталкивались с ними... Когда они нападут — нельзя предугадать. Сам уже знаешь, какие они быстрые. — Сквало кивнул, и Леви продолжил: — Их главный, Джагер, тоже был среди нападавших. Они порешили много наших парней. Занзас до последнего сопротивлялся, даже когда все было кончено, и Вендиче выносили деньги и золото с нашего корабля. — Леви трудно было вспоминать об этом. — Джагер, наверное, считал, что Занзасу жалко это дерьмо. А для него... оно для него ничего не значило. Занзас видел, как убивали его людей, и озверел, совсем свихнулся. Его держали двое, но он не переставал вырываться. Когда Джагер подошел, Занзаса поставили перед ним на колени. Я думал, все, конец пришел капитану. Но Джагер всего лишь сорвал с его шеи медальон, который Занзас никогда не снимал. Типа вот, потеряешь все. Капитан, еле живой, еще и огрызаться вздумал. Будто мало ему досталось. Не умеет он вовремя остановиться. — Лицо Леви помрачнело. Кажется, ему и правда была небезразлична судьба Занзаса. — А потом Джагер ушел, и Занзас поклялся отомстить за каждого погибшего. Да и по самолюбию его удар тоже пришелся нехилый, вот и не выкинет никак их из головы. 

Леви положил Сквало на тарелку булку. 

История была примерно такой же, как себе и представлял Сквало. Занзаса можно было понять, но, кажется, своим желанием отомстить он открыл ящик Пандоры. 

Сквало звякнул чашкой о блюдце, отвлекая Леви от невеселых мыслей. 

— Что слышно о Мукуро? 

— Все еще жив, — хмуро ответил Леви, и Сквало рассмеялся. 

***

Рокудо Мукуро был не так плох, как о нем говорили. Он был ужасен. Ему принадлежали несколько трактиров на острове, но точно никто не знал, какие, где и сколько. Его имя старались не упоминать, потому что у Мукуро везде были глаза и уши. Если кто-то был настолько туп, чтобы высказаться о Мукуро плохо, то на следующий день смельчака находили мертвым. 

Слухов о Мукуро ходило столько, что Сквало непременно хотелось с ним познакомиться. Это могло быть занятным. Говорили, что Мукуро ненавидит пиратов, одновременно приписывали ему сотрудничество с Вендиче. Сквало, знавший правду, не переставал удивляться, как люди любят рассказывать то, о чем не имеют ни малейшего понятия. 

Сквало был на острове уже пару раз. Он жил тут подолгу, тихо, не привлекая к себе особого внимания, поэтому его почти никто не знал. 

В Маре Диаболо по утрам было что-то очаровательное, чего не замечал Сквало в других прибрежных поселениях. Здесь собирались самые отвратительные отбросы общества, гуляли ночами напролет, но утром, когда пираты отсыпались, улицы вновь были чисты, а воздух — прозрачен. Казалось, каждый раз с приходом солнца остров сбрасывает прочь тяжелые ночные воспоминания. На самом деле чистота поддерживалась стараниями местных, которых и можно было увидеть в это время, пока они опять не смешивались с толпами пиратов. 

По дороге Сквало встретилась лишь пара человек; он знал, если свернуть с главной улицы направо после гостиницы «Морской окунь», то можно было оказаться на рынке, где каждое утро было шумно и до обеда шла торговля. Сквало спешил в другое место и уходил все дальше и дальше вглубь застроек, похожих на лабиринт. Задумавшись, Сквало чуть не пропустил нужный ему поворот.

На противоположную сторону острова можно было добраться и по берегу, но так было бы дольше, и Сквало шел мимо домов, которые теперь больше напоминали заброшенные бараки. Но он точно знал: тут тоже жили, а многие даже специально предпочитали не селиться на главных улицах. 

Он быстро дошел до конца поселения. Мощеная дорога закончилась, ноги стали утопать в песке.   
Прибрежная роща была не такой густой, как с той стороны, куда прибывали корабли.   
Эту часть острова не любили. Сильное течение, которое доходило до самых берегов, образовывало водовороты, и многие корабли, по незнанию подходившие с этой стороны, налетали на каменистый берег. 

Скоро Сквало стоял перед кладбищем разбитых кораблей.   
Перехватив меч поудобнее, он прыгнул с песка на обломки, по поваленной мачте пробираясь вглубь искусственно созданного продолжения острова. Здесь были старые барки, поросшие илом и водорослями, которые извивались под прозрачной водой, как черные морские змеи, пара бригантин, бригов... было трудно понять, какому кораблю что принадлежало. Сквало не знал, удалось ли спастись командам, но среди пиратов об этом месте ходили нехорошие слухи. Сквало скользил по обломкам, втыкая в дерево меч и цепляясь за него, чтобы не свалиться в воду. Доски были гнилые и мокрые — их часто захлестывали сильные волны. 

Впереди замаячил черный корпус разграбленного брига, и Сквало понял, что уже на месте. Он никогда не заходил так далеко и предпочел бы никогда здесь не появляться, но необходимой ему информацией владел лишь один человек.

Сквало заметил движение по бокам от себя. Но на него не спешили нападать — просто следили. Сквало ухмыльнулся. Мукуро был осторожен. 

Сквало пробрался к корме полузатопленного корабля. Тут оказалось на удивление сухо и чисто, не было мусора, который обычно приносят волны, а к двери вели еще не успевшие высохнуть следы чьих-то ног. Сквало дернул за ручку, дверь поддалась легко. Он, пригнувшись, вошел в каюту, которая когда-то была капитанской, и слепо прищурился. Глаза после яркого утреннего солнца еще не привыкли к полумраку, царившему внутри. 

— Я знаю, кто ты, — услышал он тихий вкрадчивый голос. — И знаю, зачем пришел. 

Сквало с интересом осматривался. Мукуро был один — сидел у дальней стены, куда не попадал тусклый свет, льющийся из иллюминаторов. Сквало подошел ближе. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — начищенный до блеска трезубец, стоявший у дивана так, чтобы до него можно было легко дотянуться. У Сквало никогда не было противников с таким оружием, но он оставил мысли о драке с Мукуро до лучших времен. 

— Тогда мне нет нужды представляться, — нахмурился Сквало. Он припоминал рассказы об этом типе. И или они действительно не преувеличивали, или Мукуро сейчас блефовал. Он не мог знать точно, зачем Сквало пришел. 

— Ты хочешь у меня что-то спросить, но я не уверен, хочу ли отвечать на твои вопросы.

Сквало, поняв, что приглашения не получит, уселся напротив. Мукуро, развалившись на диване, обитом темным бархатом, с любопытством рассматривал Сквало. Одетый в мундир, по цвету похожий на морские водоросли, и белые штаны, почти как у флотских, Мукуро выглядел вполне сносно, может, немного по-позерски, но не так, как его описывали. А еще Мукуро оказался моложе, чем Сквало ожидал. Но молодость не была причиной расслабиться и потерять бдительность. 

— Тогда мы окажемся в тупике, — сказал Сквало. И, не видя смысла больше тянуть, спросил то, что его интересовало: — Что ты знаешь о Вендиче? 

— Немного, — холодно ответил Мукуро. Лгал. Ни дин мускул не дрогнул на его лице, он был все так же обманчиво приветлив, только в глазах появилось столько злости, что Сквало понял: он на правильном пути. 

— Ты провел у них год и сбежал. Никто никогда не сбегал от них. 

— Ты осведомлен лучше, чем я думал. — Кажется, Мукуро был доволен. А еще безумно гордился собой — тут даже угадывать не приходилось. — Но я не ждал, что ты найдешь меня так быстро, Сквало. 

Сквало усмехнулся. Значит, Мукуро с самого начала следил за ними. С чего бы такой интерес? 

— Кто? — спросил он. — Та девчонка с короткой стрижкой, которая крутилась вчера вокруг нас у бара? 

Мукуро улыбнулся, но не подтвердил догадки. 

— Когда кто-то, подобный тебе, появляется на этом острове, я должен держать ухо востро. 

— Ты переоцениваешь меня, — ответил Сквало. — Так что? У меня нет времени, чтобы соревноваться с тобой в умении льстить и заговаривать зубы. 

Мукуро вздохнул и начал нехотя: 

— Вендиче — отморозки, с которыми лучше не связываться. Но тебя ведь не остановит это, да? Тогда я расскажу все, что знаю, — улыбка Мукуро становилась зловещей. — Если ты кем-то интересуешься, то скоро этого человека не будет в живых. Так ведь? 

Сквало в очередной раз удивился тому, откуда Мукуро так много знал о нем. Он никогда не привлекал к себе внимания. В этом мире было достаточно убийц, мошенников и просто отвратительных людей, которые были куда интереснее, чем он. 

Мукуро налил себе и ему, а потом снова развалился на диване. Он болтал вино в бокале и смотрел, как медленно сползают капли по прозрачному стеклу и оставляют неровные красноватые дорожки. 

— Я провел у них год, мне повезло. 

Сквало хмыкнул. Провести с Вендиче даже минуту он не считал везением. 

— Тогда они еще оставляли некоторых пленников в живых и заставляли работать на корабле. После того, как я сбежал, они стали убивать всех, — фыркнул Мукуро. — Я день и ночь сидел на камбузе и выполнял грязную работу, а когда заканчивал, меня запирали в каюте на нижней палубе. Примерно так и прошел год моего заключения. Ничего интересного, как видишь. Все время они следили за мной, так что я шагу не мог ступить куда-то, кроме трюма и камбуза. Каждый вечер, ложась спать, я не знал, чего ждать на следующий день. Но Вендиче не подвешивали меня за руки кандалами, прибитыми к фальшборту, и не скидывали в воду, значит, их все устраивало. Многим пленникам везло меньше, чем мне, — скривился Мукуро, вспоминая. — Они орали, когда их начинали жрать акулы. Эти твари стаями сплывались на запах крови. Отвратительное зрелище. Крики скоро прекращались, но они преследовали корабль еще долго, потому что тела все еще висели. По ночам я слышал, как бьются акулы о борт корабля... — Мукуро сделал глоток вина. — Но я отвлекся. Никто из Вендиче никогда не сказал мне лишнего слова, и тут, думаю, начинается то, что действительно тебя заинтересует, — он склонил голову набок и, устроившись удобнее, продолжил рассказ. 

 

— Как я пойму, что ты мне не лжешь? — Сквало смотрел на Мукуро с недоверием. 

— Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — сказал Мукуро. — Ты собираешься навестить их? 

Сквало не ответил. Он водил мечом по полу, оставляя едва видимые полосы на темных от времени досках. 

— Что ты хочешь в обмен на помощь и информацию? — спросил Сквало. Неблагодарным быть не стоило, он уяснил еще давно, когда только начал общаться с такими гордыми и злопамятными отбросами, как Мукуро. 

— Голову Бермуды, — мечтательно произнес Мукуро, но тут же одернул себя: — Нет, не вздумай присылать мне его голову, будет достаточно его сережки, я сразу узнаю ее. 

— Личные счеты? Сам не хочешь отомстить? 

— Зачем? Я ждал тебя.

Сквало любил таких, как Мукуро. Несмотря на отвратительный характер, Мукуро ему нравился. Похоже, та грязная работа у Вендиче была последней, когда Мукуро марал руки. Он не скрывал, что собирался использовать Сквало, и эта мысль даже не покоробила его. Сквало уважал честность в любых ее проявлениях. Мукуро хорошо помог ему, информации было достаточно, чтобы сделать то, что он задумал. Сквало не собирался ему отказывать. Он отсалютовал Мукуро бокалом и сделал глоток. 

— За месть. 

Мукуро рассмеялся. Смех у него был идиотским, но Сквало было все равно. 

Когда он выходил, то столкнулся в дверях с той девчонкой из бара. Она ойкнула и отшатнулась в сторону, но Сквало ничего не сказал ей. По бокам он заметил тех же типов, что наблюдали за ним, когда он приходил сюда. 

Зачем они ему? Мукуро не нужна охрана. 

 

В этот раз можно было пойти по берегу.   
Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Сквало, раздумывая над рассказом Мукуро, уже понимал, как сможет помочь Занзасу с его планом.

Обойдя половину острова, Сквало потом долго сидел на поваленном дереве и издалека смотрел, как на бригантине Занзаса работают плотники. Самого Занзаса не было видно. Значит, он пропадал где-то в городе. 

Можно было бы пойти перекинуться с ним парой слов, но Сквало не знал, во что выльется эта беседа. Их отношения превратилась в то, чему Сквало пока не мог дать название. Он надеялся, что все пока так и останется. Что Занзас не вобьет себе в голову еще каких-нибудь идиотских мыслей, а Сквало не придется снова вляпаться в какую-нибудь историю типа той, с наказанием, потому что, кажется, до Занзаса доходило, что он ошибся, когда он уже позволил чему-то неправильному случиться. И Сквало видел вину в его глазах, когда тот притащился к нему под утро. Занзас был мягче, чем хотел казаться, но он научился держать свои настоящие мысли и чувства при себе. Отличное умение, когда управляешь командой головорезов. 

Сквало очень надеялся, что Занзас примет его помощь достойно. 

А потом, когда со всем будет покончено, Сквало подумает о себе и тех счетах, которые ему уже давно пора свести. 

Меч вошел в песок легко. Сквало отошел в сторону и в последний раз полюбовался им. Свет, пробивавшийся сквозь кроны деревьев, то и дело мелькал по лезвию, сталь переливалась. Сквало было жалко оставлять его, но он подошел к той точке невозврата, когда нужно было это сделать. Он смотрел на знакомый и ставший за столько лет привычным силуэт, будто прощался с человеком, а не с оружием. Меч возвышался среди пляшущих теней на берегу гордо и одиноко, как могильный крест. 

Сквало чувствовал некоторое сожаление, но отчего-то знал, что меч обязательно найдет себе хозяина. Может, когда новые корабли пиратов приплывут вечером к берегу на свет костров, и их команды, пробираясь сквозь заросли, наткнутся на него.   
За восемь лет Сквало привык к этому мечу, как привык ко многому. Но там, куда Сквало собирался отправиться, мечу будет не место. 

***

Лодка была старой, дерево — чуть рассохшимся. И если Сквало не грозило утонуть, так и не доплыв до нужной гряды рифов, то ноги он промочил почти сразу. Сквало морщился и нетерпеливо греб веслами. Он без удовольствия правил лодкой, да и корабли не сильно любил, но часто именно они были единственно возможным средством передвижения. 

Он двигался от Маре Диаболо на восток. Тут проходило холодное течение, и, наталкиваясь на теплое тропическое, оно рождало не проходящие туманы и частые дожди. Сквало поправил платок, закрывающий лицо, и надвинул на лоб шляпу. Он постарался одеться как можно удобнее, но с непривычки его все раздражало. На руках были тонкие кожаные перчатки, а куртка, пропитанная отталкивающим воду составом, как никогда подходила для сырой погоды. Она была переменчивой, и, отойдя от солнечного острова на пару миль, Сквало уже чувствовал прохладу. Значит, осталось совсем немного. 

Сквало выплыл из вязкого тумана и наконец-то увидел, куда направляется.   
Впереди чернела гряда островов Вендикаре, окруженных рифами. Это место было непопулярно среди моряков — многие корабли получали пробоины и тонули, но не оставались здесь, их сразу сносило сильным течением в море. 

Рифы царапнули дно лодки. Сквало выбрался и, ступив на нетвердую почву, вспомнил, как пару недель назад чуть не сдох на таком же острове.   
Сквало огляделся и решительно пошел в направлении чернеющего вдали силуэта корабля. 

Под ногами хрустели сухие кораллы и ракушки. Сквало сунул руки в карманы, потому что не знал, чем занять их — без меча идти было непривычно, будто он собирался сдаваться. 

Его заметили. Сначала справа он уловил движение, потом, приглядевшись — чертов туман все еще мешал, — он увидел людей. К тому моменту, как он приблизился к кораблю на достаточное расстояние, а земля под ногами стала тверже, за ним шли уже трое. Сквало не оглядывался, он определил по звуку шагов. 

Впереди, будто ниоткуда, выросли еще две фигуры, одетые, как и он сам, и Сквало наконец остановился. 

— Я хочу наняться в команду, — сказал он и вытащил из кармана листок с изображением черного корабля. 

Люди впереди расступились, один из стоявших махнул рукой, приглашая идти за собой.   
Сердце забилось в предвкушении. Выходит, Мукуро был прав и не обманул: почему-то, увидев эту бумажку, Вендиче перестали считать Сквало угрозой. Придется все-таки запачкать руки и убить Бермуду для Мукуро. 

Такие листки Вендиче каким-то образом незаметно подсовывали тем, кого не прочь были видеть в своей команде. Сквало не знал, у кого спер этот листок Мукуро, ему было наплевать. Главное, за ним больше не тащились эти мумии. Но расслабляться было рано, знакомство с Вендиче только начиналось.

Сквало оставили одного на маленькой площадке напротив дома на сваях. Сейчас был отлив, и в дом можно было попасть, поднявшись по длинной приставной лестнице. Когда начинался прилив, остров почти целиком уходил под воду. И тогда дом, наверное, парил над морем, как призрак. 

Сквало украдкой осматривался. Почти все окна закрывали ставни, через некоторые пробивался свет, горящий в комнатах. На площадку перед домом спустились еще три пирата, и наконец-то со Сквало заговорили. 

— Я Джек, первый помощник на корабле капитана Бермуды. Со всеми вопросами ты можешь обращаться ко мне. Остальные вряд ли тебе помогут. 

Сквало кивнул и замер, ожидая, что еще скажет Джек. 

— То, что тебя пригласили, еще не значит, что ты принят в команду. Нам не нужны обезьяны, умеющие лазать по мачтам, нам нужны убийцы. 

— К чему ты ведешь? — спросил Сквало, и Джек бросил ему цепь под ноги. Сквало быстро ее поднял. 

— Сейчас я выясню, насколько хорошо ты дерешься, и если ты сдохнешь во время боя, так тому и быть. 

Сквало усмехнулся: не на того напали. Он намотал конец цепи на руку и приготовился. Оружие было варварским и страшно неудобным, но это не значило, что Сквало позволит уделать себя какому-то отродью, вроде одного из Вендиче.   
Сквало чуть не пропустил первый удар Джека, атаковавшего без предупреждения. Цепь просвистела рядом с его лодыжкой. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы его сбили с ног — иначе бой будет проигран. И, кажется, противник выбрал именно такую тактику.   
Он замахнулся второй раз, и Сквало ответил встречной атакой. Мелодичный звон и удары посыпались со всех сторон. Сквало едва успевал отступать, слыша звук летящей цепи и прикидывая ее траекторию. 

Как только он приноровился управляться с ней, — а цепь ни в какое сравнение не шла с твердым и прямым мечом, — он начал нападать увереннее. Сквало не мог позволить себе показаться слабаком перед какими-то отбросами; биться у него получалось все лучше и лучше. Цепь Джека, усиленная лезвиями, больше не проносилась в опасной близости, и Сквало вновь обрел свое привычное в бою спокойствие и хладнокровность. 

Он остановился, когда Джек отбросил свою цепь и кивнул парням, стоявшим в стороне и наблюдавшим за боем. 

— Ты принят, — сказал Джек. — У нас всего два правила — неукоснительно подчиняться приказам и не болтать без необходимости. Лучше, если о тебе никто ничего не будет знать, кроме имени. Как тебя зовут? 

— Тир, — сказал Сквало имя своего последнего противника. 

Кажется, Джек рассмеялся. Этот хриплый смех можно было принять за кашель, но его лицо было закрыто, так что Сквало не мог сказать точно. 

— Мы отплываем через день, — сказал Джек. — Теперь, когда ты в команде, ты не можешь отправиться на остров. Не можешь больше контактировать с другими людьми. Ты перестанешь быть членом команды, когда умрешь. Тебе покажут, где ты можешь разместиться, — сказал он и направился к дому. Разговор был окончен. 

Парни, стоящие в стороне, крикнули Сквало, приглашая идти за ними. Пока они поднимались, Сквало не заметил в коридорах больше ни души, будто дом был давно заброшен. На третьем этаже, под самой крышей, оказалась пустая комната. Сквало открыли дверь и дали ключ. 

Сквало вошел в комнату и был приятно поражен обстановкой. Наслушавшись рассказов, он представлял, что сутки ему придется жить в сарае — так с виду выглядел дом, — но комната была неплохой, а Сквало — непривередливым. Помимо кровати, удобной на вид, был еще стол и кресло. Темные шторы были задвинуты, и Сквало не стал их трогать. 

Он закрылся на ключ и решил осмотреться получше. Стены были целы, дверь плотно прилегала, шансов, что за ним станут следить, не было. Не сразу Сквало нашел на столе листок. Там было расписание — завтрака, обеда, ужина, тренировок и время отплытия через день.   
Это был ответ на часть вопросов, возникших с его появлением здесь. На остальные Сквало тоже надеялся скоро получить ответы. 

Он улегся на кровать, скинув шляпу и тряпку, закрывающую лицо. Наконец-то вдохнул воздух, не пахнущий влажной тканью. Он устроился поудобнее на подушках и продолжил рассматривать комнату.   
Все было темным, но цвет не имел для Сквало значения. И дорогим. Вендиче воровали столько, что не успевали сбывать, — подсвечник на столе был серебряным, а картина на противоположной стене могла, наверное, стоить целое состояние. Под ногами у кровати лежал узорчатый ковер. В остальном в комнате не было никаких излишеств. 

Сквало хотелось скорее осмотреть их корабль. Мукуро, конечно, рассказал все, что успел увидеть, но его статус отличался от статуса Мукуро на корабле, и потому Сквало рассчитывал на несколько другие впечатления. 

Он прочитал расписание еще раз. Наверху стояла печать — такой же черный кораблик, как был на приглашении. Вендиче отправляли такие, когда возникала необходимость пополнить свои ряды. Далеко не все приходили, получив приглашения, ведь Вендиче искали тех, кто будет служить им преданно и отдаст жизнь ради команды. Этаких чертовых фанатиков-головорезов.   
Наверняка они недавно взяли еще новичков — один Сквало в последнем бою с Вендиче уложил около десяти человек. 

От расписания Сквало перешел на разглядывание нового оружия. Свою цепь ему отдал Джек, сказав, что то, чем дрался он, не пойдет. Эта цепь была сплошь усеяна острыми железками, прицепленными к звеньям. Удар ее был бы очень болезненным. Сквало надеялся, что ему не придется ей сражаться.   
Цепь не нравилась ему еще и непрерывным звоном: Сквало много раз спасала именно незаметность. Нападать на кого-то с цепью было будто подкрадываться к врагу с коровьим колокольчиком на шее.   
Она была рассчитана только на открытый бой. По-другому Вендиче и не нападали. 

Интересно, был ли он похож на того парня, которого Вендиче пригласили? Мукуро наверняка позаботился об этом, но на всякий случай надо было быть осторожнее. Сквало проверил, не торчат ли волосы из-под воротника и снова нацепил шляпу и закрыл лицо. Он не привык быть настолько одетым. Радовало, что это временные трудности.

Такая таинственность и конспирация была ему чужда. Но Сквало не мог отрицать, что все делалось не зря. Если кого-то из Вендиче брали в плен, они не могли ни назвать своих подельников (имена чаще всего были ненастоящими), ни толком описать их. Их законы были жесткими, направленными на поддержание дисциплины и секретности. Сквало, надо признаться, вообще не любил законы. Невольно он вспомнил о законах на корабле Занзаса и о том, что он сказал ему в ночь, когда они попали в шторм. 

Сквало размышлял о том, что двигало Занзасом в тот момент — нежелание делиться им с командой или то, что он относился к Сквало как-то по-особенному?   
Сквало думал, скорее второе, но уверенным быть не мог. Он не знал, кем был для Занзаса. Занзасу всегда было плевать на других людей, откуда у него появилось столько рассудительности? Он брал то, что хотел, и никакие законы не могли его остановить. Что-то изменилось с тех пор?


	6. Chapter 6

***

Уже около недели они были в море. Корабль Вендиче не отходил далеко от берегов Италии, но и этого было достаточно. Они успели совершить два блестящих нападения и набить трюмы золотом.

Жизнь на корабле была для Сквало непривычна. И если на корабле Занзаса всегда было шумно и суетно, то на бриге Бермуды царила мрачная атмосфера. Сквало за все дни едва ли перекинулся несколькими фразами с членами команды. Они создавали впечатление нелюдимых и жестоких людей. Кроме имен, которые выкрикивал Джек, Сквало практически ничего не знал об остальных пиратах. Через некоторое время он начал их различать, что сначала было чертовски сложно даже с наблюдательностью Сквало: одетые во что попало, лишь бы были закрыты руки и лицо, Вендиче сами не торопились идти на контакт друг с другом. Единственное, что однажды Сквало заметил, это как несколько пиратов играли в карты. В остальных случаях они вели себя как незнакомцы. Сквало и сам не любил болтать, но понимал, что завыл бы от тоски, проживи он тут пару месяцев. 

Все подчинялось жесткому расписанию, за нарушение которого сразу же следовало наказание. За то, что кто-то недостаточно рьяно дрался во время нападений, тоже наказывали. Вне зависимости от проступка, оно было одинаковым — членов команды, так же, как и взятых в плен, сбрасывали за борт. 

Сквало, уже успевшего много повидать, местные порядки не удивляли, но поражали своей жестокостью. Он искренне полагал, что сюда, променяв свободу на мнимую славу и деньги, могли пойти лишь те, кому уже нечего было терять.   
Вендиче нападали на другие суда часто и денег должны были получать много. Но Сквало не представлял, где пираты тратили их, если никому не позволялось во время стоянок покидать базу.   
Они были жуткими до омерзения; Сквало надеялся, что не задержится на их корабле. 

Их бриг издалека казался развалиной. Можно было бы подумать, что паруса успели потемнеть от старости, но позже Сквало удалось рассмотреть, что ткань почти новая, только не белая, как обычно. Рангоут и такелаж были покрыты каким-то пушистым грибком, который разросся из-за того, что корабль часто стоял у туманного острова.   
Бриг не был ветхим, доски палубы не скрипели под ногами, обшивка была целой и недавно подлатанной. А вшитые в нее металлические пластины на уровне пушечного огня других кораблей в случае атаки давали дополнительную защиту. 

Сквало за пару дней удалось выяснить расположение кают. Он знал, что в носовой части в паре общих кают была почти вся команда, и только Джек и Бермуда жили в каютах на корме. Кок и его помощники редко покидали камбуз и спали там. 

 

Сквало не понимал, почему пираты Вендиче терпят такое неудобство, как почти полное отсутствие общения с товарищами. Не могло быть так, что все боялись наказания. Их мотивы должны были лежать глубже. 

И, кажется, Сквало выяснил это в первой же стычке с военным кораблем.   
На фрегат они наткнулись совершенно случайно. Бриг Вендиче долго преследовал их, не подходя близко. Бермуда и его помощники заперлись в каюте, а когда оттуда появился Джек, то был отдан приказ атаковать. 

Сквало видел, как они убивали. Подобно саранче перебирались на чужой борт, когда корабли оказывались достаточно близко, и не щадили никого. Звон цепей и крики разносились по пропитанному туманом воздуху, и Сквало отчетливо чувствовал, как разливается вокруг густой запах крови. Облизнув губы, Сквало ринулся на чужой корабль, как и остальные, и, как и остальные, убивал. Он привык к цепи, и теперь у него не было холостых ударов. Сквало и раньше приходилось осваивать навыки владения другим оружием, еще один не стал лишним. Сражаясь мечом или врукопашную, перерезая горло тонкой леской или ножом, Сквало научился наслаждаться своей силой и красотой оружия. Всякое оружие было прекрасно, были лишь те, кто не умел им пользоваться. 

И, размахивая цепью, Сквало отстраненно думал о жизни и своем прошлом. Историю нельзя было долго скрывать, Сквало жалел, что не рассказал Занзасу всего при встрече. Он усмехнулся. Тогда бы Занзас точно не закричал «хватит», когда его избивали, а отобрал бы у кого-нибудь веревку и сам забил бы его до смерти. Занзас был эмоционален и не любил слушать до конца. Если он и стал рассудительнее, то у Сквало еще будет шанс это выяснить. 

 

Корабль Джагера Сквало увидел к концу второй недели. Он незаметно подошел к Вендикаре, и Сквало, сидящий на обрывистом каменистом берегу, залюбовался его мрачной красотой. Границы парусов были размыты, и в этом был виноват не туман, а водоросли, налипшие на ткань. Бриг двигался быстро, и скоро Сквало услышал знакомое позвякивание цепей о борта. 

Бриги Бермуды и Джагера были почти одинаковыми. Сейчас, рассматривая два корабля, стоявшие рядом, Сквало отметил, что паруса корабля Джагера были темнее, а вдоль фальшборта шла полоска из дерева, отличающегося по цвету от остального корпуса корабля. 

Они бросили якорь. Ватерлиния скрывалась под водой, бриг был нагружен под завязку, и Сквало понял, что вечер команда проведет, вынося награбленное из трюмов. Чтобы его не заставили помогать, он поспешил уйти к себе, в ту же комнату, куда его поселили сначала. Он отодвинул штору и до того, как сумрак спустился на остров, следил за движением у второго корабля, но так и не увидел Джагера. Команда, очевидно, получив распоряжения раньше, уже знала, что делать.   
Лишь когда с разгрузкой покончили, а на острове окончательно потемнело, Сквало заметил, как из дома вышел Бермуда и, держа в руке фонарь, направился к бригу. 

Утром на общем сборе двух команд было обозначено время отплытия — полдень следующего дня. К этому времени все должны были приготовиться. Сквало почувствовал, как сильно забилось сердце от тревоги. Вот оно. Кажется, Вендиче заглотили наживку. 

И Бермуда, и Джагер были на острове. Вместе они нападали, когда добыча обещала быть действительно серьезной. Какой же слух пустил Гокудера? Золотой запас всей Италии на военном корабле? Чушь. Туда, где хотел напасть на них Занзас, корабли с казной не заходили. Морские пути лежали севернее, вдоль берега. Сквало было интересно, на что же купились Джагер и Бермуда. Он надеялся спросить Занзаса при встрече.

*** 

Сквало повезло: ночью его поставили на вахту. Его молчаливый напарник курил трубку и был поглощен своими мыслями, а потому не заметил, как Сквало подкрался к нему со спины. Резким движением Сквало свернул ему шею и прислонил к вантам, чтобы раньше времени никто не поднял тревогу. Нагнулся, отпихивая цепь ему под ноги, и достал из голенища уже успевший полюбиться нож. 

В такой час почти вся команда уже разошлась по каютам. Светильники на корме были погашены. Пару дозорных Сквало снял бесшумно — даже если и была слышна какая-то возня, то ее заглушали волны, бившиеся о борт. 

Сквало, держась в тени, пробрался к рулевому. С ним так же все закончилось очень быстро. Оставались двое на носу, но и они не вызвали проблем. На корабле было двадцать шесть человек. Самым сложным оставалось спуститься на среднюю палубу, туда, где в общих каютах спала основная часть команды. 

Сквало опасался пользоваться ножом: одно неточное движение — и хрипы и стоны одного могли перебудить всех. Сквало рисковать не хотел. У него был единственный шанс — расправиться с большинством команды, пока они спят, свернув им шеи.   
При всем мастерстве и удачливости Сквало никогда бы не победил двадцать шесть человек, если бы они накинулись на него одновременно.

Было тихо и темно, все спали. Сквало прокрался в дальнюю часть каюты, чтобы начать оттуда.   
Он никогда не любил работать голыми руками, но у него не оставалось выбора. Громкий храп, наполнявший воздух, и привычный скрип досок были ему хорошим подспорьем. Сквало двигался бесшумно, но все равно не мог полностью оставаться неслышимым. Он не испытывал сожаления, И тем не менее каждый раз, сворачивая чью-то шею, кривился. Эти парни могли служить на каком-нибудь другом корабле и сдохнуть в один из штормов или сражений, но сдохнуть с гордостью. Они сами были виноваты, когда согласились на службу у Вендиче. Вряд ли многие продержались бы и год на корабле, если учитывать скорость, с которой Бермуда расправлялся с теми из команды, кто, как ему показалось, плохо себя проявил. Это было бредом. Таким бредом, что Сквало становилось тошно. Или был виноват спертый воздух в каюте. 

Все казалось Сквало дурным сном. Он не чувствовал ничего, не чувствовал себя, будто им управлял кто-то другой. Убивая сейчас, он не мог поверить, что действительно делает это. Делает, чтобы что? Дать Занзасу шанс? Его план был изначально провальным. Сквало понял сразу, как поближе познакомился с Вендиче: Занзасу никогда не выстоять против двух кораблей. А они всегда были вместе, если добыча обещала быть крупной.

Сквало закусил платок, закрывающий его лицо. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и теперь он различал не только силуэты, но и мелкие детали. Надо было быстрее заканчивать. 

 

Сквало вышел на палубу и зажмурился. Утро клубилось серыми облаками, уходящими за горизонт. Свет был еще ненасыщенным, ленивым, но Сквало видел, как на востоке начинается пожар, и едва заметные лучи солнца, смешиваясь с туманом, становились бирюзово-зелеными, как море вокруг.   
Скоро рассветет. Стоило поторопиться. 

Взглядом Сквало окинул неподвижных дозорных и проверил штурвал. Корабль не отклонился от курса ни на йоту.   
Сквало шел медленно. Будто никак не мог надышаться свежим воздухом после затхлых запахов на средней палубе. Он миновал камбуз. С каждым шагом ему казалось, что кровавая дорожка, тянущаяся за ним, становится все шире. Что вся палуба испачкана отпечатками подошв его сапог. Что в каютах уже проснулись и ждали его. Усталость накатывала на Сквало, как волны на берег. Сквало понял, что давно не отдыхал. Но когда-нибудь он, конечно, непременно окажется на морском дне, где тихо и спокойно, и обязательно отдохнет. А пока у него еще были дела. Он с раздражением сорвал платок с лица. Медленно вдохнул, подставляя лицо утреннему ветру; воздух, наполнивший легкие, был прекрасен и свеж. Сквало хотелось скинуть всю одежду и броситься в море. Ощутить свободу и ни о чем не думать. 

Сквало отогнал несвоевременные мысли и дернул за ручку каюты Джека. 

Тот уже успел вскочить — наверное, услышал шаги. Он держал пистолет, направленный прямо на Сквало. Надо отдать должное — у этого человека, единственного из всей команды, действительно были мозги. При других обстоятельствах Сквало оставил бы его в живых. 

— Бросай оружие. 

Джек рассмеялся. Смех его не был нервным, наоборот, он был раскатистым и звучным. Джек не боялся Сквало и даже мог бы стать ему достойным противником, если бы не был самоуверенным мудаком. 

Ручка ножа нагрелась, Сквало чувствовал приятное успокаивающее тепло даже через перчатку. Он сжал нож крепче.   
Джек прицелился, но выстрел так и не прозвучал: Сквало оказался быстрее.   
Все было кончено. 

Сквало уже сбился со счета, сколько раз он говорил себе это, видя, как умирают от его руки. Когда-то Сквало и подумать не мог, что владение мечом и убийства станут неотделимы друг от друга.   
Однако Сквало хорошо понимал, что винить следовало только себя, ведь именно он много лет назад был недостаточно сильным и уже достаточно зависимым, чтобы не суметь отказаться от этого пути. Сквало думал давно, что меч — его жизнь, судьба, но его спустили с небес на землю. Занзас был прав, меч был в первую очередь оружием.  
Сквало боялся, когда убивал впервые, — он был равнодушен, когда убивал сейчас. 

Джек схватился за нож, вошедший в грудь по рукоятку, скользкими пальцами пытался его вытащить. Сквало смотрел на кровавую пену, собирающуюся на губах Джека, и не мог сбросить напавшее на него оцепенение. Как не мог понять, зачем влез во все это. Сквало никогда не рисковал ради кого-то. Он никогда никому ничего не обещал. Это и было для Сквало свободой, о которой когда-то грезил Занзас. И Занзас домечтался до того, что Сквало оказался на корабле Вендиче, спасая его задницу от провала. Занзас ни о чем не просил, но Сквало не мог поступить по-другому, и теперь он не чувствовал никакой свободы. Он чувствовал себя связанным якорными цепями и тонущим.   
Тонущим. 

Отчего-то его свобода катилась к чертям с тех пор, как в его жизни снова появился Занзас. И Сквало думал, что если бы они встретились тогда, в ту ночь, восемь лет назад, то это произошло бы намного раньше. Занзас бы выебал ему мозг намного раньше. Но это все равно случилось. И Сквало злился и хотел его увидеть. Увидеть лицо Занзаса, когда он поймет, что Сквало для него сделал. Будет ли этого достаточно, чтобы Занзас перестал строить из себя обиженного мудака? 

Сквало чувствовал, что меняется, и не верил, что кто-то снова влиял на него. Он бы ненавидел этого человека всем сердцем. Но он, блядь, не ненавидел. За все то время, что они провели вместе, Занзаса хотелось уебать, но не больше. А Сквало обычно хотелось уебать всех вокруг, так что он считал это нормальной реакцией на желание подчинить его каким-то своим диким законам.   
Не время было разбираться в себе. Единственное, в чем Сквало был уверен, это в том, что при встрече обязательно набьет Занзасу морду.   
А пока еще один был мертв. Сквало подошел к Джеку и выдернул из его груди нож. Поднял с пола пистолет, который уронил Джек, и заткнул его за пояс.

 

— Джек! — закричал Бермуда, когда Сквало выломал дверь в его каюту. Бермуда стоял посреди комнаты. Взгляд его был растерянный и злой, и злости Сквало видел намного больше. 

— Не рви глотку, остались только мы, — сказал Сквало. 

Бермуда сжал кулаки. Неужели ему было жаль свою команду? Сквало ни разу не видел, чтобы дела команды интересовали его. Изображать заботливого капитана было поздно. Или рано — он пока еще не отправился вслед за всеми. 

— Скажи мне одну вещь. — Сквало осторожно подходил к нему ближе. — Почему все они так преданно служили тебе? 

На лице Бермуды отразилось понимание. 

— Деньги, — рассмеялся Бермуда самодовольно. Он ни на секунду не выпускал Сквало из вида и сжимал цепь, готовый в любой момент атаковать. — А ты думал, что они бедные жертвы, обреченные здесь на вечную службу? 

Сквало молчал, и Бермуда продолжил: 

— Никто не служит здесь больше пары лет. Потом мы отпускаем парней на все четыре стороны с деньгами и обещанием держать язык за зубами, конечно. К счастью, они настолько привыкают молчать, что это легко. 

Сквало ухмыльнулся. Вот, значит, как. Тогда почему Мукуро не видел, как они отпускали своих, отслуживших определенное количество лет? Может, просто не довелось? 

Сквало перчаткой стер с ножа кровь. 

Бермуда замахнулся. Цепь скользнула мимо Сквало, он отклонился, и она зацепилась за ножку стола. Это был шанс. Вот почему Сквало не любил эти погремушки — они цеплялись за что ни попадя. У него было несколько секунд, прежде чем Бермуда нападет снова. Сквало подскочил к нему и впился пальцами в шею. Без всех тех тряпок, которыми Бермуда имел привычку заматываться, на ощупь она была достаточно тонкой. Сквало бы мог сломать ее, сожми он пальцы сильнее.

Бермуда извернулся и ударил его. Сквало закусил губу — острые шипы впились в спину у поясницы и под правой лопаткой, пробив толстую ткань куртки. Сквало навалился на Бермуду, выворачивая руку, в которой тот держал цепь, заводя ее за спину. Бермуда взвыл, послышался хруст костей. Сквало, больше не медля, отточенным движением перерезал ему горло и отступил, чтобы не запачкаться в крови. 

Он потер спину. Осторожно повернулся. Порезы ныли, но, скорее всего, не были глубокими. 

 

Рассвет разгорался все ярче.   
Сквало стоял у штурвала, проверяя, не сбился ли корабль с пути. Роль рулевого, пока никто не следил за штурвалом, взяло на себя течение. Оно неотвратимо несло корабль к островам.

За ними следом шел корабль Джагера. Он то приближался, то отставал, но когда впереди показались чернеющие рифы и фрегат военных, Джагер начал нагонять корабль Бермуды. Все шло по плану.   
Теперь Сквало осталось проскочить вперед и развернуться, закрывая Джагеру путь к отступлению. С другой стороны его должен был прижать Занзас.

 

*** 

Утро, в которое все должно было решиться, наступало медленнее, чем неслась по волнам бригантина Занзаса. Они подходили все ближе к рифам, в назначенное место, и скоро Занзас увидел вдалеке мачты военного корабля. Гокудера сдержал слово и прислал приманку. Он не обещал помочь людьми, но и военного фрегата было достаточно. Вендиче клюнули.

Далеко позади виднелись черные паруса. Они стремительно приближались, и Занзас развернул корабль, обходя острова по правому берегу и ставя корабль в бухту. Оттуда его не должны были заметить.

Было важно, откуда к фрегату подойдут корабли Вендиче. Если они зайдут не со стороны острова, то придется делать большой крюк, чтобы помешать им отступить. Это было сложно, Занзас мог не успеть. Он наблюдал в подзорную трубу — они были все ближе, будто свет и ясный день заставляли Вендиче торопиться. Они редко когда нападали в ясную погоду, и сейчас их корабли были непривычным зрелищем на море. 

Первый бриг обошел военный корабль слева и остановился. Второй направился к правому борту. Пора было выступать. Занзас не мог напасть на оба одновременно, нужно было выбрать. Он целился на корабль Джагера, но пока не мог определить, какой из них принадлежит ему. Было удобнее зажать тот, что находился между военным кораблем и рифами, и он решил так и сделать, обойдя остров и оказавшись нос к носу с бригом Вендиче.   
Теперь и без подзорной трубы Занзас мог разглядеть, что на том, который оказался в ловушке, суетились и бегали люди. На соседнем было удивительно тихо. Занзас приказал разворачиваться — он хотел выстрелить по кораблям из пушек, а потом напасть. 

Дул легкий бриз, паруса спустили, чтобы корабль не сносило в сторону. Команда была готова к атаке.   
Бриг слева все еще оставался на месте, и это было удивительно. Занзас перебрался к корме, разглядывая его в подзорную трубу, пытаясь понять, в чем же дело. На носу мелькнуло что-то белое, и Занзас увидел Сквало, который махал ему. Кроме него на палубе никого не было. 

Сквало, схватившись за гик, перескочил на палубу, а потом перебрался на нос фрегата. Теперь Занзас видел его совсем близко.   
Он все-таки пришел. Ветер на мгновение стих, и Занзас наконец-то услышал крик Сквало. Это был бриг Бермуды.   
Занзас оскалился. Сквало помог ему так, как он и не ожидал. Занзас чувствовал, что скоро все закончится, что он отомстит за себя и своих людей. И ему хотелось, чтобы Сквало сейчас был с ним рядом. Сражался с ним плечом к плечу. Занзас махнул ему. 

Сквало, спустя мгновение, исчез из виду. 

***

Джагера Сквало заметил сразу. Его первый помощник отдавал распоряжения, а он стоял рядом и смотрел, как пытается сдержать напор его команда. Людей Занзаса было больше. Кажется, он набрал новеньких: лиц некоторых Сквало не помнил. 

Сквало рванул на шканцы, выстрелом сбивая помощника с ног. Джагер остался один. Он замахнулся цепью, намереваясь сразить его, ударив сверху вниз, но Сквало успел проскочить и оказаться рядом.  
В глазах Джагера была злость и насмешка. Кроткий нож, зажатый в левой руке, позволял Джагеру нападать тогда, когда невозможно было это сделать цепью. Сквало увернулся, зашел со спины. Когда Джагер разворачивался, а цепь его угрожающе тащилась по полу, Сквало бросился на него и сорвал тряпки с шеи и лица. Сквало бесил этот маскарад. Его бесило то, что, даже когда он ухватился за Джагера, тот сумел вырваться и атаковать. Цепь обвилась вокруг ноги Сквало. Джагер потащил ее на себя, Сквало едва устоял. Выпутался, снова кинулся вперед и прижал нож к шее Джагера. 

— Бросай все. — Джагер, хрипло усмехнувшись, разжал кулак; звон упавшей на пол цепи был едва слышен из-за боя, который разворачивался вокруг. Сквало толкнул Джагера к капитанской каюте, и тот, все еще сопротивляясь, медленно стал отступать. Прежде чем удалось загнать его туда, Сквало поднял с палубы цепь Джагера и прихватил с собой. — На колени, — зло и нетерпеливо сказал Сквало. 

Джагер был молод. Его губы были бледными, а лицо покрыто сеткой мелких едва заметных шрамов. Если бы Сквало встретил его в городе, то не обратил бы никакого внимания. Так мог выглядеть булочник из лавки напротив или продавец в книжной лавке. И так выглядел самый опасный пират, за голову которого давали баснословное вознаграждение. 

Сквало не обманывался. И как только их взгляды встретились, Джагер улыбнулся ему; по спине Сквало поползли мурашки от отвращения. Сквало смотрел на него и видел себя. И сейчас он боролся с желанием покончить со всем и навсегда забыть этот взгляд. 

Джагер рассмеялся ему в лицо. Он до сих пор не сдвинулся с места. Отточенное движение руки Сквало — и он грохнулся на колени. На лице его застыла гримаса ненависти.   
Сквало связывал его цепью, когда заметил на его шее золотую цепочку. Он дернул за воротник, оттягивая его в сторону, и увидел медальон. У Занзаса когда-то был похожий. Сквало собирался во что бы то ни стало его найти, но думал, что Джагер хранил его где-то в куче награбленных побрякушек, с которыми не мог расстаться и продать скупщикам. 

Но все оказалось гораздо проще: медальон Занзаса висел на шее Джагера. Сквало дернул за цепь, срывая его.   
Джагер поднял голову и снова уставился на Сквало своими водянистыми глазами. Во взгляде его не было обреченности, только гордость и — Сквало мог поклясться — ощущение радости и предвкушения. 

— Так не терпится сдохнуть? — зло спросил Сквало. — Не я должен убить тебя. 

 

На палубе пахло порохом и кровью. Хлопали на ветру наспех зарифленные паруса, как хлопали крыльями взлетающие с воды чайки. Бой начинал затихать.   
Сквало ловко обходил дерущихся. Люди Занзаса теснили Вендиче, Сквало даже не думал вмешиваться: он хорошо понимал, что это не его сражение. Он легко перемахнул на палубу военного корабля, который стоял почти вплотную к захваченному бригу, и кивнул стоящему у борта шкиперу. 

***

В глубине души Занзас надеялся, что в этот раз Сквало сдержит обещание, но все равно готовился к тому, чтобы выглядеть не слишком обеспокоенным или разочарованным очередным обманом.   
С тех пор, как Сквало исчез, ничего не сказав, прошло две недели. Сквало не поделился своими планами — он всегда так поступал. Сколько обещаний с него ни бери, он все равно делал по-своему. Так, как считал правильным.   
Ничего не изменилось. Сквало исчез, а Занзас надеялся его больше никогда не встречать, потому что если это произойдет не через две недели, когда они соберутся напасть на Вендиче, а позже, то он просто его убьет. 

Вендиче заглотили наживку о том, что военные будут размещать на островах новое оружие, и примчались на двух кораблях. Занзас и мечтать не мог. 

Мечтать не мог он и о том, что на одном из них увидит Сквало. Вполне живого, несмотря на те проклятия, которые слал в его адрес Занзас все время, пока Сквало где-то шлялся. В решающий день он не ждал до последнего, как восемь лет назад. Как только пришло время отплывать, Занзас отдал команду, и скоро они покинули Маре Диаболо. 

Занзас не знал тогда, что и думать, потому что однажды, отправившись к кораблю, по дороге через рощу он заметил блеск. Занзас нашел меч Сквало, торчащий из песка. Занзас сначала хотел взять его, но почти сразу передумал и оставил там. Он не знал, что это значит. Что ему нужно делать.   
А потому говорил, что все идет по плану. 

Но когда Сквало показался на палубе брига, все спокойствие Занзаса мгновенно пропало. Он так долго убеждал себя в том, что Сквало предатель, а сейчас видел его на чужом корабле. На миг, пока Занзас не заметил, что на палубе больше никого нет, он и правда считал, что Сквало его обманул, и их план провалится, потому что Сквало сдал Вендиче всю информацию. 

Однако Сквало был один. Он стоял на носу корабля и смотрел на Занзаса. Он был далеко, чтобы как следует разглядеть его или что-то сказать, но одного вида Сквало было достаточно, чтобы сердце Занзаса забилось сильнее, а огромный камень свалился с души. 

Сквало был здесь. Мгновенно с дурными мыслями и сомнениями было покончено. Занзас дал приказ атаковать, и команда хлынула на вражескую палубу. Занзас смотрел на корабль Вендиче, и им все больше овладевало нетерпение и яростная радость. До расплаты осталось совсем чуть-чуть. В толпе своих людей Занзас заметил Сквало и не видел больше смысла медлить. Пора было свести счеты с Джагером. 

Он нашелся в собственной каюте, стоял на коленях, обмотанный цепью.   
Занзас рассмеялся. Его злость мешалась с восторгом, а ладони потели от нетерпения, совсем как у мальчишки. Он обошел Джагера, рассматривая со всех сторон. Джагер стоял в луже собственной крови и не мог подняться из-за перерезанных сухожилий. 

Сквало не убил его, предоставив разбираться с давними счетами самому Занзасу. И пусть Занзаса назовут сумасшедшим, но это был лучший подарок в его жизни.

— Так вот для кого старался тот парень, — сказал Джагер. В его голосе звучала насмешка. Он следил за Занзасом, ни на секунду не выпуская из вида. 

— Его зовут Сквало, — сказал Занзас и вдруг понял, как приятно ему произносить это имя. — Надо знать, кто поставил тебя на колени.

 

Джагер рассмеялся. Цепь, туго обмотанная вокруг его груди, не давала ему нормально дышать. Он говорил тихо и с надрывом. Занзас смотрел на него, видел его лицо и понимал, что скоро все закончится. Ему больше не придется жить с желанием отомстить. Все его парни, погибшие в стычке с Вендиче, успокоятся на том свете. 

Занзас смотрел в темные глаза Джагера и понимал в тот момент, что любит Сквало больше всего на свете. Больше моря, больше своей свободы. А кроме этого у него ничего и не было, и он был готов отдать Сквало все за подарок, что тот ему сделал. 

Занзас стоял, раскручивая пистолет на пальце, и пытался запомнить это мгновение. Запомнить запахи, ощущения, запомнить звук бешено стучащего сердца и жар, приливающий к щекам. 

— Позволь мне в последний раз увидеть... — Джагер не договорил, закашлявшись. Занзас скривился. 

— Когда твои люди убивали моих, никто не оказывал им такой чести, — недовольно бросил Занзас и подошел к двери и толкнул ее ногой. 

— Смотри на свою команду, — сказал он, схватил Джагера за шиворот и выволок из каюты. — Они все покойники. 

Занзас окинул взглядом палубу: шум улегся, вокруг царила тишина. Мертвая тишина.   
Ветер нетерпеливо трепал паруса, пытаясь распустить их. Но этому бригу было уже не суждено отправиться в новое плавание. 

Солнце висело высоко в небе. Утренние тени от мачт стали совсем короткими. Военные успели отойти на достаточно большое расстояние. Теперь был виден стоявший на якоре корабль Бермуды. 

Джагер не шевелился. Он пожирал глазами палубу своего корабля. Трупы пиратов из его команды виднелись тут и там, и не было сомнений, кто победил в этой битве. В этой войне. Занзас вдохнул и приставил пистолет к виску Джагера. 

— Жаль, что я могу убить тебя только раз, — и нажал на курок. 

 

Занзас еще несколько минут стоял неподвижно. Рука горела от отдачи. Он не верил, что все закончилось. Джагер прижимался спиной к его ногам. Его тело было теплым, как и секунды назад, пока он еще дышал. 

После выстрела Занзас не чувствовал ничего — только пустоту и легкость, поселившуюся в голове. Будто вместе с Джагером он убил в себе какую-то часть, которая вела его последнее время желанием отомстить. Теперь Занзас не знал, что ему делать. И казалось, сейчас он шагнет, Джагер упадет на палубу, и мир в очередной раз изменится. 

Он отпихнул его, и Джагер с глухим стуком завалился вперед. На палубу скользнуло что-то блестящее и потонуло в луже собравшейся крови. Занзас наклонился и поднял тонкую цепь, в которой признал свою, украденную когда-то давно. Он толкнул тело ногой, переворачивая лицом вверх, и обыскал, но не нашел нигде медальона. Вернулся в каюту, но там тоже было пусто. Нехорошее предчувствие накатывало все сильнее.   
Цепь на Джагере с самого начала была порвана. Она не могла порваться случайно — надо было приложить много силы, чтобы сделать это. И, кажется, Занзас знал, кто мог забрать медальон. 

Он молча пошел по палубе прочь. Ему больше нечего было здесь делать. 

— Где Сквало? — спросил он у Луссурии, тот лишь пожал плечами. 

Он не появлялся на их корабле. Не было его и на бриге Бермуды. Команда прочесала его и не нашла ничего, кроме трупов. Сквало исчез.   
Занзас сжал в кулаке цепочку и, взяв себя в руки, отдал приказ: 

— Возвращаемся на Маре Диаболо. Всем вина в честь нашей победы! — И команда разразилась радостными криками. 

*** 

Костры чадили в черное небо. Остров обманчиво казался спящим.   
Занзас распустил команду, приказав позаботиться о раненых. Он не давал четких распоряжений насчет следующего отплытия, если что, команде не составит труда узнать это. 

Занзас уселся на берегу. Горящие поленья шипели, истекая смолой, и пускали снопы искр в небо. От костра шло тепло. Занзас отхлебнул из бутылки и уставился на огонь.   
Занзас вспоминал свой первый визит сюда. Тогда все было ново и интересно, и, когда он шел за Франко, казалось, что попал в какой-то другой мир. И в этом мире Занзас волен был стать кем угодно. Никто ничего не знал о нем, он мог пойти куда глаза глядят, потратить заработок на женщин и выпивку, представиться любым именем. Всем было плевать, кто он. 

Со временем Занзас смирился с тем, что стал пиратом, что это нравится ему, что он горд.   
Тимотео переворачивался в гробу, а Занзас наконец-то распробовал вкус жизни. К тому времени, как погиб Франко, Занзаса уже знали на острове. Известие о том, что он стал капитаном, встретили с недоверием (все-таки он был слишком молод), но скоро перестали обсуждать. Если что случилось — так тому и быть. 

Занзас сделал еще глоток и поставил пустую бутылку на песок. Поселение звало огнями, едва пробивающимися сквозь заросли. И Занзас хотел снова окунуться в праздную жизнь. Тем более что у него был рассказ, которого хватит на целую ночь. 

 

У Бьянки тоже было что рассказать, и она огорошила его новостями сразу, как Занзас уселся в угол у стойки бара и заказал себе выпить, намереваясь праздновать до утра. 

— Ты знаешь, что Сквало сегодня прислал моему брату голову Бермуды? 

Занзас вздрогнул, услышав о Сквало. Он нахмурился и, хмыкнув, спросил: 

— И что ему не понравилось? 

— Посылку доставили, когда он встречался с адмиралом. Там и открыли. Адмирал, по словам брата, долго блевал на ковер. 

Занзас заржал.

— Пусть радуется, что голова была одна. — Улыбка быстро исчезла с его лица. Теперь Занзас точно знал, что Сквало отправился на материк с военным кораблем. Какого черта он убежал, не сказав ни слова? Да еще и медальон его стащил. Занзас не понимал. Он поставил локти на стол и уперся лбом в ладони. Голова трещала, надо было заканчивать с ромом. 

— Ты не знал? Я думала, вы друзья. 

— Я ничего о нем не знаю. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны. 

Бьянки покачала головой и уселась рядом. 

— Тебе надо было поговорить с ним, — сказала Бьянки, накрывая его ладонь своей. Занзас отбросил ее руку. — Когда мы только познакомились, мой брат начал собирать о тебе информацию. А что, он должен был доверять пирату? — ответила она вопросом на его приподнятую бровь. — Не мне тебе рассказывать, Занзас, лучше бы он сам, и вспоминать тебе это не хотелось бы, наверное, но...

— Сквало сбежал. По-моему, очевидно, что он не хочет ничего говорить. 

Бьянки вздохнула. 

— Ты знаешь, что дом твоего отца отстроили заново? 

Занзас отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Там был ад, ничего не могло остаться. 

— И, тем не менее, пожар потушили, дом построили заново. Фундамент и часть первого этажа практически не пострадали. Теперь там живет Оттавио, которого многие подозревали в поджоге. — Оттавио был давним партнером Тимотео, Занзас помнил, как они встречались, и старик в такие дни был каким-то чересчур нервным. И поссорился Занзас с Тимотео в последний раз именно при Оттавио. — Сквало служит ему уже почти восемь лет. 

Вот, значит, как. 

А если Сквало появился тогда, давно, не случайно? Если его подослал Оттавио, чтобы он все разнюхал и помог организовать убийство Тимотео? Бред, хотел бы сказать Занзас, но эта мысль все больше занимала его. Сквало ничего о себе не говорил, откуда Занзасу знать, что все не было именно так? 

Занзас резко поднялся, опрокидывая стул. 

— Эй, не торопись с выводами. Тебе надо встретиться с ним и услышать его версию.

— Я встречусь с ним для того, чтобы размазать его мозги по стене. 

— Занзас, он убийца. 

— Я видел, как он убивает, это не новости. 

— Остынь, — она схватила его за плечо, когда он уже собирался уйти. Он отбросил ее руку и развернулся, злобно посмотрел на Бьянки. Она влепила ему пощечину, и ярость сразу поутихла. — Пойдем поговорим без свидетелей, ты и так устроил тут цирк. 

Они направились на второй этаж, и, едва ступив на лестницу, Бьянки продолжила: 

— Я думала, ты знаешь. Тем более столько слухов ходит... Он очень опасный и скользкий тип, Занзас. Никто ничего не может доказать, ведь его ни разу не видели на местах преступления. Я бы посоветовала тебе не связываться с ним, но, кажется, немного запоздала. 

Занзас обернулся. 

— Хватит бредить. Сам как-нибудь разберусь, чему и кому верить, — огрызнулся он. 

Бьянки улыбнулась. 

— Конечно, разберешься, — сказала она таким тоном, будто очень в этом сомневалась. — Умеете вы, мужики, во всем разбираться. Пуля в лоб — и все дала. 

Занзас подумал, что это не такая уж и плохая идея. 

— Ты невыносима, — он остановился. — Дальше я сам. 

Бьянки пожала плечами. 

Если бы ее снова пробило на откровения, Занзас бы не выдержал и отправился выяснять правду прямо сейчас.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Сквало не считал себя сентиментальным. Сквало никогда не привязывался к людям и вещам. Это было правилом, по которому он жил много лет и менять его не собирался. Иметь что-то дорогое значило подвергать опасности в первую очередь себя. Нельзя говорить о неуязвимости и отсутствии слабых сторон, когда есть, что терять. 

Занзаса у Сквало никогда не было и быть не могло. И ему незачем будет отталкивать его: когда Занзас узнает правду о Сквало, он сам отвернется. Терпение Занзаса было далеко не безграничным, а если прибавить к этому его вспыльчивость и привычку делить мир лишь на белое и черное, то шансов на то, что Занзас захочет знать его и дальше, совсем не останется.   
И пусть Сквало будет неприятно выслушивать его обвинения, но так будет лучше. 

Занзаса у Сквало никогда не было и быть не могло. Они были слишком похожи друг на друга. И Сквало, наверное, совсем обезумел за последнее время, потому что ему хотелось поклясться Занзасу в верности и больше никуда не бежать. Но все его мысли разбивались о вопрос: что будет дальше? Занзас примет его в команду, и Сквало месяцами будет торчать в море, которое не сказать, что ненавидит, но уж точно не любит так, как Занзас?   
Сквало раздирало желание больше с ним не расставаться, но это не значило, что он готов был все прямо сейчас изменить. Цена, которую придется заплатить, будет слишком велика, ценой будет свобода. Сквало никогда не привязывался к кому-то, как к Занзасу. Ему хотелось убивать за него, и это пугало. Раньше Сквало убивал только за деньги. 

Сквало прожил восемь лет в месте, которое когда-то было домом Занзаса.   
После пожара он обыскал развалины в надежде найти свой меч. Он был ему дорог, действительно дорог и значил для него много: с этим мечом он закончил совершенствовать свою технику боя, этим мечом он впервые победил серьезного противника. И еще — он идеально подходил Сквало.   
В то время Сквало мотался по городам, выискивая тех, кто умел сражаться, не задерживаясь нигде подолгу. Он помнил себя таким всегда, у него не было места, которое он мог бы назвать домом.   
Зато у него был чудесный меч, который он отдал Занзасу и который остался в хранилище. Оно находилось в подвале и не пострадало во время пожара. И, как Сквало ни пытался проникнуть туда, все его усилия были тщетны. 

У земли, на которой стояли развалины, скоро появился новый хозяин. Однажды Сквало заметили — тогда он позволил себя поймать — и привели к нему. Так Сквало напросился служить у Оттавио, чтобы когда-нибудь забрать то, что ему по праву принадлежало.

Но время шло, а двери хранилища все еще были целы. Взорвать или сломать их не представлялось возможным. Оставался одновременно самый сложный и простой вариант — открыть его. Оттавио почти преуспел, собрав два ключа и остановившись в полушаге от победы. Не хватало какой-то круглой детали, которая стала бы третьим ключом. И Сквало знал, что могло им быть. 

Он не выдавал своего интереса, следил за делами Оттавио, выполнял мелкие поручения. Поначалу Сквало доставлял письма торговым партнерам, но когда Оттавио как-то догадался, что Сквало не так прост, как хотел казаться, обязанности его коренным образом изменились. Он узнал, чем на самом деле торгует Оттавио, почему они поссорились с Тимотео, и окончательно перестал сомневаться в том, что это именно он устроил пожар.   
Сквало пришлось убивать конкурентов Оттавио — и это стало ценой за открывшуюся правду и доверие. 

Сквало даже не сомневался, как воспримет эту историю Занзас, если хотя бы выслушает его.   
И потому Сквало предпочел решать проблемы по мере их появления: сначала он хотел вернуть себе меч, а потом — Занзаса.   
После боя с Вендиче его подбросил до Италии военный корабль, добраться до дома Оттавио было делом нескольких часов. 

 

Медальон подошел.   
В хранилище Тимотео определенно было чем поживиться. Одного золота хватило бы на несколько жизней. Именно поэтому Оттавио не оставлял попыток открыть его. 

Свет ожидаемо не включился, и Сквало распахнул дверь как можно шире. В лицо дыхнуло застоявшимся запахом плесени. Его меч лежал с самого краю, справа от входа, на куче старых пыльных книг. Сквало поднял его, сжал рукоять. Металл был холодный, к нему никто не прикасался годы. Сквало закрыл глаза. Замахнулся. Потревоженный воздух, рассекаемый лезвием, засвистел. Сквало медленно втянул его ноздрями.

Сквало никак не мог унять волнения, будто держал меч в первый раз. Все, чем приходилось драться Сквало, было лишь жалким подобием. Сквало стер с него пыль рукавом и теперь смотрел, как перекатываются по лезвию блики холодного света, когда он вертел меч в руке. Это был один из тех редких моментов, наполненных счастьем и пьянящим восторгом, и Сквало сейчас хотелось сделать что-то безрассудное, настолько он был рад снова держать его в руках. 

Больше не нужно было ждать, пока Оттавио откроет хранилище. Не нужно было служить ему, помогая проворачивать грязные делишки и покрывая его. Сквало чувствовал, как связи, которые держались долго время, начали разрушаться, когда он взмахнул своим мечом. Он будто разом отсек все, что так тяготило его долгое время. 

Оттавио теперь был не нужен, и Сквало не видел причин оставлять его в живых.   
Дом и земля принадлежали Занзасу, и даже если тот никогда не собирался сюда приезжать, то вернуть ее Сквало считал справедливым. Оттавио должен был ответить за пожар.

— Вон! Прочь с дороги! — крикнул Сквало, когда поднялся из подвала на первый этаж. Он расправился с парой охранников Оттавио, когда те закрыли ему путь на второй этаж и попытались напасть.   
Сквало боялись. Его боялись всегда, и сейчас, когда он спешил наверх, сбивая с ног тех, кто попадался на пути, никто больше не смел его останавливать. 

Оттавио сидел за столом и перебирал бумаги, так невозмутимо, будто не слышал шума и криков с первого этажа. Увидев Сквало, он равнодушно взглянул на него и тут же вернулся к документам. 

— Что тебе нужно? Сколько раз я приказывал тебе не таскаться с оружием по дому, — Оттавио смерил Сквало неодобрительным взглядом. Сквало знал — сейчас он видит того же сопляка, каким он был много лет назад. Оттавио относился к нему по привычке и не хотел ничего менять. 

Сквало рассмеялся. Оттавио отложил бумаги в сторону. 

— От тебя — ничего, — сказал Сквало и подошел ближе. Теперь их разделял лишь широкий письменный стол. Оттавио откинулся на спинку кресла и, скрестив на груди руки, разглядывал Сквало, будто видел в первый раз. 

— Выметайся, или я... — Он резко встал, с грохотом отодвигая кресло. Не следи Сквало за каждым движением Оттавио, он бы не увидел, как тот вытащил из ящика стола пистолет. Но Сквало заметил и пришел в бешенство. Стол, перерубленный пополам, рухнул от удара меча. По комнате разлетелись бумаги, стоявшие на нем стопками. Оттавио судорожно, уже не скрываясь, дрожащими от ярости руками вставлял в обойму патроны. Они падали на пол, стуча по паркету, как большие бусины.   
Сквало шагнул к нему, Оттавио, пытаясь выиграть время, швырнул в его сторону напольную лампу и попятился к двери. Сквало увернулся. Тяжелый торшер из мозаичного стекла разбил окно, на пол посыпались осколки, захрустели под ногами. Оттавио наконец-то разобрался с пистолетом и выстрелил. Промахнулся. Сквало настиг его одним прыжком. Оттавио увернулся, вцепился Сквало в шею. Навалился, прижимая спиной к тому, что осталось от стола. Сквало чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своем лице, исходящую от него ярость; Сквало и не думал, что у него столько силы. Он сгруппировался, целясь свободной рукой Оттавио в лицо. Удар пришелся по касательной и едва задел щеку. Однако Оттавио отвлекся, и этого было достаточно. Сквало оттолкнул его, ударив в живот ногой. Оттавио отшатнулся. Сквало схватил со стола меч и сорвался вперед. 

Сквало пришел в себя, когда меч начал выскальзывать из липкой от теплой крови руки. Он стоял перед Оттавио и смотрел, как толчками из него выходит жизнь. И чем бледнее становилось лицо Оттавио, чем более безжизненным становился его взгляд, тем больше спокойствия ощущал Сквало. Вместе с ним накатилась усталость. Движения становились скованными, а мышцы — деревянными. Дни, прожитые в бессоннице и напряжении, наконец-то дали о себе знать. Сквало пошевелился, разминая плечи и шею, оглядываясь. Вид разгромленной комнаты и трупа Оттавио не вызывал ничего, кроме брезгливости. Сквало сжал меч покрепче и вышел.

***

Занзас приближался к материку, чувствуя непривычную для себя нервозность. Он не был в родном городе много лет, потому что зарекся никогда туда не возвращаться. Его больше ничего не связывало с этим местом.   
У Занзаса будет несколько дней, чтобы выяснить, насколько забылось прошлое и готов ли он оставить его окончательно. Потом он распустит команду, и пока не начнется новый торговый сезон, его парни будут вольны делать, что пожелают. 

Они встали на якорь в порту. Занзас ступил на каменный, отшлифованный волнами пирс, ладонью закрывая глаза от яркого солнца. Было душно, и как только Занзас отошел от воды, морская прохлада сразу забылась. Кожу будто уже давно сушил полуденный зной.   
Занзас неотрывно смотрел вперед, вдаль, и видел, как возвышается на горе... нет, уже не его дом. Чужой дом, построенный на пепелище его прошлой жизни. 

Занзас поднимался вверх по склону, и мелкие камешки сбегали ему навстречу. Он вспоминал, как когда-то, не помня себя, бежал вниз, оскальзываясь на этой самой дороге.   
Как боялся обернуться и все равно оборачивался.   
Как сердце выпрыгивало из груди от злости, обиды и страха. Сейчас — от неизвестности.   
Занзас не знал, зачем идет туда. Там давно живет Оттавио, и у Занзаса даже в планах не было заставить его покинуть дом. Занзас все равно не будет счастлив здесь: море давно стало ему домом и только оно дарило свободу и спокойствие. Зачем ему дом, когда есть корабль, без которого жизнь — ничто? 

Занзаса чуть не сбила с ног убегающая парочка. Он не обратил на них внимания.   
Чем ближе он подходил, тем лучше мог рассмотреть дом. Он был выложен из красного кирпича; появился еще один этаж. Дом разросся вширь и сейчас приветливо зазывал его навесом веранды, края которой развевались на ветру, как паруса. Дом из уютного, того, что Занзас помнил, превратился в настоящую крепость. Занзас сказал бы, что неприступную, если бы не распахнутые настежь ворота. 

Занзас вошел. Под ногами размытая земля сменилась брусчаткой. Зеленели вокруг деревья, клумбы вдоль дорожки были приятно ухожены. Запах цветов щекотал ноздри. Занзас оглядывал распахнутые окна и трепетавшие в них занавески. Он чувствовал себя вором, забравшимся в чужую жизнь. 

Дверь в дом тоже оказалась распахнутой, и Занзас, заходя внутрь, столкнулся с тучной женщиной. 

— Совсем сдурели, — пробормотала она и поторопилась прочь. Откуда-то сверху раздавались громкие голоса и шум. Звякнуло, разбившись, стекло, и Занзас, все больше охваченный любопытством, вошел в просторный холл. Огляделся. Блестел под ногами начищенный мраморный пол; в центре был выложен какой-то сложный рисунок из мелких плиток. Впереди начиналась широкая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. 

Стихшие на минуту крики зазвучали вновь. Кажется, один из голосов принадлежал Сквало, но Занзас не спешил подниматься. Он не знал, с кем Сквало ссорится, и знать не хотел. Занзас пришел вытрясти из Сквало правду и мог подождать еще несколько минут. Теперь-то он никуда от него не денется. Занзас все ждал, что к нему выйдет кто-то из прислуги, но, очевидно, толстуха, с которой он столкнулся в дверях, была последней. Все сбежали отсюда, как с тонущего корабля. 

Наверху снова раздался звон, грохот падения чего-то тяжелого. Прозвучавший выстрел заставил Занзаса вздрогнуть и двинуться к лестнице. Если в ход пошло оружие, дело было дрянь. Занзас не знал, куда лезет, он предпочитал разбираться на месте. Он не хотел, чтобы Сквало сдох от случайной пули. 

Занзас поднялся до середины лестницы, когда услышал шаркающие шаги.   
Наверху, покачиваясь и хмуро смотря на него, стоял Сквало. Занзас видел его и в худшие дни, но сейчас Сквало, кажется, тоже хорошо досталось. 

Сквало пошел к нему навстречу, хватаясь за перила рукой; второй он опирался на меч. Звонкий стук его о мрамор отсчитывал каждый шаг. 

Занзас остановился. Тысячи вопросов и оскорблений вертелись в его голове по пути сюда. Сейчас Занзас не знал, что сказать. Сквало тоже молчал, но продолжал спускаться. Он помедлил и, вытащив из кармана что-то блестящее, кинул Занзасу. Тот поймал и разжал кулак. В ладони лежал медальон. 

Как долго Занзас его не видел, не держал в руках. Изогнутые линии, образующие сложный узор, он знал наизусть, имея привычку в детстве разглядывать медальон часами. Занзас сунул его в карман, но не выпустил из руки, все еще скользя пальцами по знакомым изгибам. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Сквало. 

Занзас не понимал, почему его благодарит Сквало. Медальон медальоном, но что-то произошло, и Занзас хотел знать, что. И объяснения от Сквало всему, что творилось вокруг, тоже хотел получить. 

— Ты служил у человека, убившего моего отца, и не сказал мне. 

— А я все думал, когда ты вспомнишь... — усмехнулся Сквало. Он остановился на секунду, разглядывая Занзаса. — Зачем сюда пришел?

— Ты!.. — Занзас, в два шага перескочив ступеньки, отделяющие их друг от друга, набросился на Сквало и смял его воротник в кулаке. Вблизи Сквало казался еще бледнее. Но Занзас уже однажды выяснил, что даже в полуобморочном состоянии Сквало был опасен. 

— Договаривай, — сказал Сквало. — Не хочу, чтобы между нами остались недомолвки. 

И Занзас врезал ему. Сквало выпустил меч — он загрохотал по ступеням вниз. Сквало не устоял на ногах и завалился вперед. Вцепился в Занзаса, потянул его за собой. Совсем как на корабле, только лестница там была круче, подумал Занзас и, не давая Сквало опомниться, схватил его за горло. Сквало извернулся, ударил, и Занзас, закашлявшись, рассмеялся. А вот удар в скулу получился то, что надо. 

Они катались по полу, злые и уверенные в своей правоте. Желание что-то обсуждать прошло, сменившись другим — наказать за вранье, выбить всю дурь, чтобы Сквало больше не смел играть с ним, как с глупым молокососом. Но Занзас вдруг понял, что не бьет в полную силу, да и не так зол, как казалось, а его мысли — скорее по привычке. Они — не то, о чем он думал на самом деле. 

Его руки были в крови. Занзас не мог так сильно ранить Сквало. Выходит, Сквало был ранен уже до него? Занзас оттолкнул его и поднялся первым, рассматривая бордовые разводы на полу. 

— Я не хочу знать, что тут произошло, — сказал он, глядя, как Сквало, хватаясь за перила, садится на ступеньки. Его дыхание было тяжелым. Драка забрала последние силы. 

— Хочешь, — ответил Сквало. — Я и правда работал на него все эти годы. Сам, он не заставлял меня. Потому что мой чертов меч привязал меня к этому дому. А помимо работы, я искал тебя, чтобы попасть в хранилище, которое открывалось парой ключей и твоим медальоном. 

Занзас замер. У его ног валялся тот самый меч. Он невольно залюбовался красотой искусно выполненной рукояти. Если бы он не предложил хранить меч в доме, ничего бы не случилось. Выходит, он виновен во всем, что произошло со Сквало? 

— Неужели он так важен? — Занзас бы никогда не пошел на такое ради какой-то железяки, но этим они со Сквало и отличались. 

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе. 

Занзас усмехнулся. Сквало снова что-то обещал. Он не выполнял обещания. Или выполнял так, что все ожидания Занзаса не сбывались. Что за чертовщину он устроил с командой Бермуды? Как нужно было ебнуться, чтобы в одиночку полезть на его корабль? 

— Никогда не обещай того, что не собираешься делать.

Занзас не хотел, чтобы Сквало опять морочил ему голову. Сейчас он залижет раны и исчезнет, оставит Занзаса в дураках. 

— Когда я давал тебе повод усомниться в себе? — спросил Сквало. Занзас хотел припомнить, но все, о чем он мог думать сейчас, какого черта Сквало полез на корабль Бермуды. Это было безумием.   
Занзас вспомнил, как от волнения у него перехватило дыхание в тот момент.  
Вспомнил, о чем думал, когда время отсчитывало последние минуты Джагера. 

— Никогда, понял? — Занзас проигнорировал его вопрос. Он схватил Сквало за шиворот, вздергивая на ноги. И Сквало оказался с ним лицом к лицу. Занзас смотрел в его глаза и видел себя, но не видел, не чувствовал эмоций Сквало, будто они были захоронены под толстым слоем серого ила. 

Занзас встряхнул Сквало, и тот скривился. Он уставился куда-то в сторону, избегая взгляда. Занзас отпустил руку, запутался пальцами в его тяжелых, пахнущих кровью волосах — он весь пах кровью — потянул, задирая голову, и заставил снова смотреть в глаза. 

— Ты мой человек, — сказал Занзас, и Сквало поморщился. Между бровями залегла складка. — Мой. И я думал так, когда был еще безмозглым сопляком, когда не знал людей и жизни. 

Лицо Сквало было близко. Занзас мог рассмотреть пару царапин на подбородке, темные круги под глазами, капли пота, выступившие на висках. Занзас почувствовал на щеке его неровное дыхание и мгновением позже — его сухие, обветренные губы на своих. Сквало поцеловал его быстро и жадно, будто в последний раз. Язык скользнул по стиснутым зубам, пока Занзас не открыл рот и не впустил его. Он отвечал яростно, он все еще был зол. Сквало вцепился в его рубашку, не давая отстраниться и, задыхаясь, рассерженно зашептал в губы:

— Твой, блядь, и я заебался доказывать тебе это. — Он поцеловал Занзаса в разбитую скулу. В висок. Лизнул, прикусил мочку уха, оставляя остывающий влажный след. И добавил: — И или ты принимаешь меня таким, или можешь идти на хуй. 

Занзаса бросило в жар. Он все еще не понимал, как это удается Сквало — парой слов выносить ему мозг так, что, находясь рядом, Занзас уже не мог думать ни об обидах, ни о прошлом. Сейчас с ним был Сквало, и это казалось самым важным.

Глупое эгоистичное желание Занзаса сбывалось, и оттого он чувствовал себя если не победителем, то человеком, которому очень-очень повезло. Он никак не мог поверить, что Сквало здесь и больше никуда не собирается убегать.

Занзас держал его, крепко прижимая к себе. Он сразу почувствовал, как ноги Сквало стали подкашиваться, и он начал заваливаться назад. Сквало был ранен, насколько серьезно — Занзас не знал.   
Занзас перебросил его руку себе на плечо и, перехватив удобнее, снова обнимая его, спросил: 

— Куда? 

— Вторая дверь слева, — Сквало кивнул на лестницу. 

Занзас фыркнул. 

— Если не хочешь тащить меня, брось тут.

— И ты проявишь чудеса живучести и поползешь сам. 

— Ага, — слабо рассмеялся он и резко замолчал. Занзас взглянул на Сквало. Его лицо было бледным, а на лбу выступили крупные капли пота. Сквало закусил нижнюю губу, зажмурившись. 

Они поднялись быстро, Занзас с ноги открыл дверь и дотащил Сквало до кровати.   
Он расстегнул его рубашку, осматривая порезы и выступившие от ушибов синяки. Кажется, их поставили не сегодня, а раньше. Опасных ран не было, и Занзас не мог понять, почему одежда Сквало была мокрой от крови. 

— Кровь не моя, — сказал Сквало. Кажется, Занзас спросил это вслух. 

Занзас помог выпутаться ему из влажной рубашки и брюк; Сквало набросил на себя край одеяла и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. 

— Останься. 

Занзас сел. В мозгах, кажется, прояснилось, и теперь поток навязчивых мыслей снова не давал Занзасу покоя. Он не знал, почему верит Сквало, ведь он по-прежнему оставался знакомым незнакомцем. Кажется, Занзасу теперь это было не важно. Он бы мог просидеть так вечно, задаваясь бессмысленными вопросами. Наверное, не стоило мучить себя, потому что ответ лежал на поверхности.   
Сквало был его человеком.   
Которому не нужно ничего доказывать, потому что в итоге все получится правильно, как надо. Где-то в глубине души Занзаса давно, едва ли не с первого дня их знакомства, поселилась уверенность, что Сквало не сделает ничего, что навредит ему. И Занзас это чувствовал, как животное чувствует, когда его хотят погладить, а когда — ударить. 

Сквало был его человеком, и других объяснений не требовалось.   
И Занзасу хотелось говорить это, повторять много-много раз. Не чтобы Сквало наконец-то понял. Чтобы Занзас сам перестал сомневаться.   
А еще Занзасу хотелось целовать Сквало даже такого, неподвижного, бледного и уставшего. Сколько суток Сквало не спал? 

— Останься, — повторил Сквало, и Занзас сначала подумал, что Сквало бредит, но взгляд его был ясным и цепким. Сквало продолжил: — Это твой дом. 

Занзас замер. 

— Хранилище Тимотео набито деньгами, тебе больше не нужно никого грабить. Не нужно никуда бежать. 

Сквало был спокоен, но в его голосе слышалась неуверенность. Занзас его понимал. Сквало предлагал бросить все, оставить свою мечту и вернуться в дом, где начались злоключения Занзаса. Они будто поменялись местами: когда-то в прошлом Занзас просил убежать с ним. Теперь Сквало просил остаться.   
Тогда Сквало согласился, и Занзас понимал: сейчас его очередь.   
Он не мог. Море стало для него всем. 

Он посмотрел на Сквало. 

— Хочешь присоединиться к моей команде?

Сквало покачал головой. 

— Хватит с меня кораблей, — устало сказал он и закрыл глаза. Занзас не знал, что ответить. Тишина давила на него, заставляя сейчас же принять решение. Сквало ждал ответа.   
Занзас поднялся и быстро вышел из комнаты.   
Море было для него всем. 

 

*** 

ЭПИЛОГ

Сквало стоял у окна. Занимался день. Лазоревый свет, пришедший с сонного моря, напитал небо и землю. Хотелось на улицу, спуститься вниз и почувствовать утреннюю прохладу. А еще лучше — окунуться, пока вода была еще прозрачной и тихой. 

Солнце только начинало слепить глаза. Сквало смотрел, как корабль Занзаса отходит от берега все дальше, и не понимал себя. Он знал, что позже придут или радость, или угрызения совести. Сквало смотрел на корабль, и, казалось, сердце его не успокоится, пока корабль не скроется из виду.   
Чего бы Сквало ни добился в этот раз, что бы ни получил, он знал, что все временно. Занзас и море были неразделимы, и, попробуй он отнять море у Занзаса, Занзас возненавидит его сразу, как почувствует его намерения. 

Занзас привык к морю, как Сквало привык убивать. Но привык ли Занзас быть пиратом? Надо было спросить у него самого. Его мечта о море сбылась, мечта Сквало — тоже. Им двоим не о чем больше было мечтать, от возникшей пустоты было неуютно. Оттого ли хотелось упереться и не признавать этого, бежать куда угодно, не останавливаясь? 

Солнце поднималось быстро. Сквало все больше жалел, что не пошел на пирс. С кораблем было много связано, с него продолжилась их с Занзасом история, некрасивая, жестокая, но настоящая. Ерунда. Сквало не привязывался ни к чему. И корабль, который скрывался за горизонтом — просто корабль. Ни один корабль не мог помешать тому, что было между ними. Никакие обещания, кроме тех, что дали они друг другу, ничего не значили. Наконец-то прошлое сдалось, отступило, и Сквало отпускал этот корабль без сожаления, как отпускал не самую лучшую часть жизни. 

— Хватит пялиться на горизонт. Будто это твой корабль, а не мой. 

Сквало ехидно оскалился: вернулся наконец-то. 

Занзас вчера весь день раздавал указания команде, а сегодня чуть свет снова сорвался к кораблю. Сквало понимал Занзаса, но все равно испытывал раздражение. Занзас подошел к нему и уставился на уходящую вдаль бригантину. Будто давно не видел. 

— Можешь еще догнать, — резко бросил Сквало и отвернулся. Он дернул створки в стороны, и комнату мгновенно наполнил свежий морской ветер. 

Занзас обнял Сквало со спины, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо. 

 

— Хера бы я вчера столько пил, если бы собирался догонять их. Еле встал сегодня, — рассмеялся он глухо. — Пожрать бы, — сказал он, и Сквало, выпутавшись из его рук, заржал и толкнул его на кровать. — Но потрахаться тоже можно. 

Он схватил с тумбочки недопитый кофе Сквало и сделал глоток. Облизнул губы и разлегся поперек кровати. Сквало уселся рядом. Он разглядывал Занзаса и не верил сейчас, что он — капитан корабля, пират. Сквало бы мог отрицать это постоянно, пока Занзас не напомнил бы ему, собравшись в новое плавание. Ведь однажды побывав в море, такие, как Занзас, никогда его не оставят. И сколько бы раз Занзас ни повторял, что Сквало — его человек, вкладывая какие только можно смыслы в эту фразу, Сквало знал, что он не соперник морю. Море спасло Занзаса, когда он остался совершенно один, море продолжало дарить ему счастье отличное от того, что мог дать ему Сквало.   
Занзас привык быть одиночкой, и он сможет быть им и дальше. Занзас привык к свободе, плеску волн и штурвалу.   
Сквало боялся, что привык быть убийцей.   
Кажется, им обоим как-то придется мириться с их уродливыми счастливыми жизнями и друг с другом. Занзас будет уходить в море, а Сквало — заниматься своей работой. Он не лгал себе, думая, что со смертью Оттавио все закончится. Даже самый дорогой и острый клинок придет в негодность, если им не пользоваться. Оружие не должно лежать на полке. 

Сквало провел пальцами по щеке Занзаса, касаясь шрама, сбегающего к шее. В волосы Занзаса по-прежнему были вплетены цветные перья. Сквало по-прежнему носил тонкий нож за голенищем сапога. 

Потрясающие сентиментальные привычки. 

— Что думаешь делать теперь? — спросил Сквало. 

Занзас дернул его за прядь, заставляя наклониться к себе, и поцеловал. Сквало фыркнул, отталкивая его. У губ Занзаса был вкус кофе. 

— Маре Диаболо. Хочу пожить там подольше, — задумчиво сказал он. Сквало вздохнул. Он не видел причин отказываться. Сквало самому там очень нравилось. — А еще ты покажешь мне Вендикаре. 

Сквало нахмурился, услышав об острове Вендиче. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Вендикаре уже прибрал к рукам один его знакомый. Но даже если так — Занзаса это не остановит.   
Сквало вспомнил про сережку Бермуды, которую обещал отправить Мукуро. Теперь можно было отдать ее при встрече. 

— Приключений захотелось? 

Занзас задумчиво почесал небритый подбородок. 

— Если и так? В своем последнем я встретил тебя. Путешествия бывают очень полезными. 

И в тот момент Сквало понял, что может успокоиться, что Занзас еще не совсем свихнулся, чтобы всю жизнь плавать по морям. Приключения — это не нудные месяцы в море. Приключения будут ждать их в Риме, и Неаполе, на Маре Диаболо — где угодно. С умением Занзаса влипать в разные истории Сквало в этом ничуть не сомневался. 

Сквало будет готов, если Занзас решит куда-нибудь отправиться. А пока Занзас пил кофе вместо рома, спал в спальне, а не в каюте, можно было расслабиться и составить ему компанию. 

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
